


Life

by White_Assassin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Recueil, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Assassin/pseuds/White_Assassin
Summary: Un recueil de tranches de vie relatant les tribulations d'un palmier et d'une crevette.OS 8 : "Le Loup qui aimait un agneau" : Edward a un secret, qu'il ne veut plus porter seul. Mais Alphonse est-il seulement prêt à l'entendre ?





	1. Le Gardien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigilant. Attentif. Mais irrémédiablement insupportable et, pourtant, si captivant. C’est ainsi qu’Edward le décrirait. Qui ça ? Le Gardien. Son Gardien. Et son plus précieux secret.

**Le Gardien**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa :3

 **Base** : FMA (manga)

 **Genre** : Romance – Mistery – OS – Shônen-Ai (Edvy)

 **Résumé** : Vigilant. Attentif. Mais irrémédiablement insupportable et, pourtant, si captivant. C’est ainsi qu’Edward le décrirait. Qui ça ? Le Gardien. Son Gardien. Et son plus précieux secret.

 **Musiques** : _Life is Strange Main Menu Theme_ ( **Jonathan Morali** ), _Obstacles_ ( **Syd Matters, LiS OST** )

 **Note** : C'est ma première fanfic sur cette plateforme, bien que cela fasse déjà un moment que j'écrive. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture ;3 Sachez toutefois avant de commencer que non, il ne se passera rien d’exceptionnel ou de trépidant dans ce petit OS. Ce que je souhaite vous faire découvrir, c’est une simple tranche de vie, à l’atmosphère proche d’un jeu que j’ai beaucoup apprécié (et que vous devez être nombreux à connaître, ne serait-ce que de nom ;p). Si vous ignorez tout de _Life is Strange_ , je vous encourage fortement à l’acheter ! C’est une véritable pépite. Et si cet OS est certes loin d’égaler ce chef-d’œuvre, j’espère que vous aurez tout de même plaisir à le lire et à découvrir ma plume un peu déplumée après près d’un an à prendre la poussière.

Je dédie cette histoire à tous les amoureux qui ont déjà eu la chance de recevoir les soins de la personne qu’ils aiment. Bonne lecture ! ^o^

* * *

La chaleur.

Le froid.

La chaleur.

Le froid.

Pénétrant. Puissant. Saisissant.

« … ! »

Edward eut une brusque et violente quinte de toux. Il se redressa dans son lit d’un seul coup et fut aussitôt réceptionné par Alphonse, qui l’accueillit dans ses bras métalliques avec une extrême précaution malgré son gabarit : son grand frère, contre lui, paraissait bien fragile.

« Nii-san ! Ça va aller ?! »

Le jeune alchimiste fiévreux cracha encore quelques secondes le peu d’air contenu dans ses poumons encombrés puis se laissa mollement aller contre le plastron de l’armure qui, seule, l’empêchait de tomber du lit. Ses muscles étaient si engourdis qu’ils auraient été bien incapables d’empêcher qu’il ne chute violemment au sol. Edward appuya son front où perlaient des gouttes de sueur contre l’armure, les yeux mi-clos. Le métal lui aurait presque paru chaud.

« Ça… Ça va… Arrête donc… de t’inquiéter… Al... » marmonna le petit blond d’une voix traînante, trop accablé par la fatigue et la maladie pour réussir à s’exprimer normalement. Il ne supportait pas d’être dans un pareil état de faiblesse face à son cadet alors qu’il aurait dû être l’Aîné ; celui qui était fort ; celui qui encaissait tout sans broncher ; celui qui ne devait pas être alité, à dépendre des soins du petit frère qu’il était censé protéger. Et, justement, c’était protéger Alphonse que de minimiser son propre état pour ne pas l’inquiéter inutilement. Non, il n’allait pas bien ; non, ça n’allait pas « aller ». Ni maintenant, ni plus tard, et surtout pas alors que ça faisait deux putains de jours qu’il se trimballait cette « crève » qui n’avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

Mais il devait faire comme si.

C’était son devoir de grand frère. Et il ne s’en détournerait pas.

« Et puis... » indiqua Edward en se décollant d’Alphonse avec difficulté. Il adressa à ce dernier un sourire qu’il espérait convaincant – mais qui était loin de l’être – puis reprit : « C’est pas… une petite grippe qui va me-… TEUH ! TEUH ! »

Une quinte de toux le reprit brusquement. Même cette fichue grippe attrapée en plein avril, un mois qui aurait pourtant dû être clément, se moquait allègrement de lui.

 _Fichus microbes… ! Vous ne pouviez pas aller faire chier quelqu’un d’autre ?!_ se lamenta intérieurement le jeune alchimiste.

Alphonse, un peu perdu, laissa Edward postillonner tout son soûl contre lui puis, une fois son frère remis, l’aida à se recoucher.

« Nii-san, tu ne tiens même plus debout – ou plutôt assis... » souligna le cadet, qui voyait clair dans le petit manège de son aîné : toujours à vouloir tout endurer tout seul au lieu de s’accorder, de temps à autres, le droit d’être un garçon comme les autres, bien impuissant face aux aléas du monde et aux noirs desseins des bactéries. « Arrête un peu de jouer les fortes têtes et reste donc couché.

\- Mais… !

\- C’est le médecin qui l’a dit. Tu es malade, nii-san. Les médicaments seuls ne suffiront pas, il te faut du repos ! Un _vrai_ repos ! Et à vrai dire, à moi aussi, il m’en faut, quoi qu’on en dise ou qu’on en pense. Je ne vais pas passer toute ma journée à te courir après pour te forcer à te recoucher ! » le gourmanda Alphonse, qui n’allait certainement pas revenir une septième fois mettre son aîné au lit. Suffit, maintenant. « En plus, il faut que je te prépare quelque chose à dîner, alors… » Il appuya sur l’épaule d’Edward pour le forcer à s’allonger complètement, malgré ses grognements d’ours mal léché. « … Ça m’arrangerait... » Alphonse le recouvrit du drap puis de deux couvertures, histoire que son aîné eût bien chaud. « … Si tu pouvais rester là, tranquille, comme un malade est censé le faire, le temps que je prépare le repas. »

Alphonse borda son frère comme il put et tapota les couvertures pour s’assurer qu’elles fussent bien lisses et uniformément réparties, puis adressa un regard désolé à Edward.

« Je sais que tu n’aimes pas quand je dois me charger des choses à ta place, mais pour une fois, laisse-moi donc prendre soin de toi, d’accord ? » L’armure se leva. « De toute façon, je n’en ai pas pour long. Je vais juste te faire une soupe, ça va te faire du bien. Je reviens juste après ! »

Alphonse accorda un dernier regard compatissant à son frère puis sortit en tirant la porte derrière lui. Edward, épuisé et assommé par la maladie qui le secouait de tremblements, ne le retint pas : il n’en avait plus la force. Sitôt Alphonse parti, il s’autorisa à être ce qu’il était : un malade alité.

Il ferma les yeux. Peut-être, ainsi, se concentrerait-il sur autre chose que sur le froid qui le saisissait jusqu’à l’os, malgré la chaleur environnante, les couvertures qui le couvraient et le soleil qui, à l’heure dorée, s’était frayé un chemin entre les deux épais rideaux partiellement tirés et projetait ses lueurs chaudes et bienveillantes sur le lit du jeune alchimiste.

Edward essaya de faire abstraction du froid. Il se concentra sur le reste : la caresse des draps de coton fraîchement lavés sur sa peau ; le poids rassurant de son cocon de couverture ; l’agréable fermeté du matelas alvéolé ; les bruits lointains qui lui provenaient de la cuisine, quelques pièces plus loin, où Alphonse s’activait. Ces sons familiers résonnaient à ses oreilles comme la douce litanie de son enfance trop tôt quittée. Pourtant… Si, à d’autres moments, il aurait pu pleurer en se rappelant les moments où, dans la maison qu’il avait cédée au feu, sa mère s’était occupée de lui… Cette fois-ci, ces bribes de souvenirs qui resurgissaient du passé lui apportaient du baume au cœur et le rassérénaient.

Le tintement des casseroles que l’on heurtait par moments, le claquement régulier du couteau contre la planche de bois sur laquelle on découpait des aliments qui, bientôt, chanteraient dans la poêle, le crépitement assourdi du feu venu lécher le métal, le clapotement de l’eau portée à ébullition… Toutes ces petites choses s’entremêlaient pour créer une harmonie un peu dissonante mais délicieuse tant elle rappelait au jeune garçon comme il était bon d’avoir un foyer.

Un foyer que l’on n’occupait pas seul.

Cette mélodie discordante était celle du soir et de la vie.

« ... »

À son écoute, Edward se sentit plus léger.

Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres rendues exsangues par la grippe. Avec lui vint le sommeil, qui ne pointa le bout de son nez que de longues minutes plus tard.

Enfin. Edward n’en pouvait plus d’attendre cette douce délivrance ; ce moment où, perdu au milieu des rêves, il ne se figurait plus son corps comme un carcan étroit et désagréa-…

« … !! …. !! TEUH TEUH TEUH !! »

Une nouvelle quinte de toux, bien plus violente et soudaine que les précédentes, l’arracha au repos inespéré que son corps tentait d’obtenir. L’alchimiste se recroquevilla violemment, se tint les côtes, abîmées à force qu’il crachât continûment ses poumons en tous sens, et roula faiblement sur le côté. Son oreiller, bousculé par son brusque mouvement, glissa pernicieusement sous sa tête et tomba du lit. Le petit blond épuisé tenta de le rattraper en catastrophe, mais la fatigue qu’il éprouvait était si intense que son bras droit ne fit que glisser mollement pour finir par pendre lamentablement le long du matelas. Ses doigts, bien que faits de métal, lui semblaient engourdis et agrippèrent le vide avec une lenteur insupportable, mais force était de constater que l’oreiller avait dégringolé trop loin : impossible de l’attraper et encore moins de le ramener à son emplacement initial.

Pour ne rien arranger, le froid puissant qu’Edward éprouvait jusque là se changea aussi vite qu’il était apparu en une chaleur étouffante qui fit voir trouble le jeune garçon. Comme une vague brûlante apportée par la marée, cette touffeur le saisit progressivement, remontant le long de son abdomen centimètre par centimètre jusqu’à lui éclater en pleine figure. Le froid était définitivement parti ; ne restait plus que son parfait opposé : une chaleur insupportable venue étreindre son petit corps frêle, plus fort encore qu’une amante qui chercherait à retenir son homme avant qu’il ne parte au front. À la différence prêt que là, cette « amante » avait plutôt tout de la femme éconduite, parce qu’il avait l’impression, à chaque inspiration, d’être poignardé en plein cœur.

« … ! »

Edward étouffait. Et, plus les secondes passaient…

Pire c’était.

Impossible de respirer correctement et d’espérer un quelconque repos, à présent.

Son corps se recouvrit en un clin d’œil d’une lourde pellicule de sueur qui eut tôt fait de détremper son pyjama et d’inonder matelas et draps. Ceux-ci, presque visqueux, lui collèrent au corps, l’empêchant de se dépêtrer des couvertures qu’Alphonse avait disposées sur lui et qui avaient maintenant tout, aux yeux de son aîné, d’une prison.

_Bon… sang… !_

Edward fit un effort surhumain pour essayer de les dégager, mais il ne parvint qu’à les rejeter maladroitement au bas de sa taille. Résultat : il n’avait pas vraiment moins chaud sur la partie supérieure de son corps, mais l’inférieure, elle, criait grâce au sandwich de couvertures qui l’enrobait et menaçait de la faire fondre.

Edward hésita un instant : devait-il s’inquiéter de la capacité qu’avait son corps à changer sa perception de la température ambiante en moins d’une seconde ou devait-il réfléchir à l’éventualité d’être rapidement confronté à sa fusion totale avec le drap ?

Hm. Ni l’une ni l’autre des options n’était réellement satisfaisante. Mieux valait appeler au secours le vaillant…

« … Al… ! » gémit, plus qu’il ne héla, Edward. En raison de l’effort phénoménal qu’il lui fallut pour expectorer cette simple syllabe, le petit blond resta quelques secondes couché sur le dos à haleter fortement, essayant de récupérer le souffle qu’il venait de faire jaillir en un cri désespéré de ses lèvres sèches.

Il regarda le plafond, les yeux brouillés de larmes de fatigue ; un peu plus à chaque inspiration. Pitié, qu’Alphonse arrive vite. Pitié. Il n’allait pas dire qu’il allait passer l’arme à gauche sous peu s’il restait empêtré dans toutes ces couvertures à mourir de chaud sans personne pour l’aider, mais… mais… un peu quand même.

En tout cas, c’était clair, il allait finir par faire un malaise. Même son cœur s’accorda à cette idée : certainement car sa température corporelle venait haut la main de dépasser les quarante degrés, Edward sentit son cœur s’emballer et battre puissamment dans son cou et sous ses paupières closes. Le rythme incohérent et précipité des pulsions, qui lui vrillait déjà le crâne, lui rendit la respiration encore plus difficile.

Il se mit à voir tout blanc.

« Al… ! » appela plus fort le jeune alchimiste. « Al… ! Al ! »

Tant pis pour son ego et sa fierté d’aîné. Là… Là… Il avait besoin d’aide. Vite. Il se sentait mal. Très mal.

« Al !… TEUH TEUH ! … Al… ! »

Trop mal.

« Al... »

Aucune réponse.

Edward, que la vue ne pouvait plus aider, essaya de reprendre un minimum conscience et de se concentrer sur les sons.

Pas de grincement caractéristique à l’horizon. Rien.

Rien.

Alphonse ne viendrait pas. Sa voix cassée ne portait pas assez loin et ne pouvait faire concurrence au joyeux tintamarre ambiant de la cuisine.

« … Al… » tenta une dernière fois Edward, plus bas encore. Néanmoins, il eut beau instiller dans cette brève supplique les dernières forces qu’il lui restait… Une fois de plus, ce fut vain.

Alphonse ne l’entendit pas, et ne vint pas.

Il était seul.

Désemparé, face à la maladie.

Et effrayé, aussi.

Être malade comme ça, il n’avait jamais connu ça. Il avait déjà attrapé des rhumes, parfois des gros, mais jamais quelque chose d’aussi violent, qui le laissât pour mort sur un lit. Et chaque fois, sa mère avait été à ses côtés. Depuis son départ… Il s’était toujours arrangé pour ne pas tomber malade. Pour éviter tout tracas à son frère… Et pour éviter de se retrouver dans cette situation précise où il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Où il redevenait un enfant que l’alchimie n’aiderait en rien et qui ressentait, effroyablement, l’absence de ses parents.

« ... »

Et soudain.

Un vent frais et inattendu se leva.

« ... »

Une brise douce et caressante s’engouffra dans la chambre et embrassa le visage aux traits crispés de douleur du jeune garçon. Avec une infinie précaution, comme douée d’une vive propre, elle enroba délicatement son corps et, d’une étreinte, emporta avec elle une partie de la souffrance qui marquait son visage juvénile… et chassa toute inquiétude. Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt la vision brumeuse et lointaine de cette silhouette sombre aux contours flous, là, postée devant la fenêtre à présent grande ouverte, qui rassérénait le petit blond ?

Depuis quand était-elle là ? Le vent l’avait-il portée jusqu’ici ? Le jeune alchimiste ne l’avait pas vue arriver.

Il avait laissé son regard errer, fermé puis rouvert les yeux… Et, d’un seul coup, cette silhouette s’était matérialisée dans son champ de vision obscurci par la maladie.

Peut-être que d’aucuns auraient vu là un signe précurseur de la Mort venue les chercher à leur chevet et n’en auraient été que plus catastrophés encore… Mais Edward, lui, savait étrangement qu’il n’avait rien à craindre de cette silhouette inopportune. Il le _sentait_. Déjà, car il refusait de mourir à cause d’une petite grippe et que si d’aventure, la Mort elle-même prenait la peine de faire le déplacement jusqu’à son pauvre lit pour l’emmener dieu-savait-(pas)-où, il lui décrocherait une sympathique droite pour la faire s’en retourner chez elle… mais aussi car… il y avait un il-ne-savait-quoi de sécurisant et de familier dans cette étrange apparition qu’il n’entrapercevait qu’à moitié, là, à quelques mètres de son lit. L’Apparition, statique, se tenait droite et silencieuse et semblait le jauger du regard ; un regard qu’il sentait pénétrant. Ou peut-être était-ce juste qu’elle se sentait bien, là-bas, lovée dans le halo de couchant qui nimbait ses contours, et qu’elle ne souhaitait pas s’approcher davantage au risque de partager les miasmes du petit blond dont elle n’avait, peut-être encore, rien à faire. Compréhensible aussi, après tout. Qui aurait voulu se retrouver dans le même état que lui ou lui porter un peu d’attention alors qu’il ressemblait à une vieille loque, hein ?

« ... »

Mais… mais... Pourquoi se préoccupait-il tant de ce que souhaitait ou non cette apparition ? Ce n’était qu’une illusion. Et jusqu’à preuve du contraire, les illusions font ce qu’elles veulent, car justement, ce sont des illusions. Par exemple, rien ne leur interdit de vous narguer, comme le faisait probablement celle-ci. En tout cas, c’était l’impression qu’avait Edward. Parce qu’elle était si belle, et semblait si libre, là… Près de la fenêtre, encadrée par les deux masses épaisses et sombres qui devaient être les rideaux qui, pourtant, flottaient si légèrement au vent. On eut presque dit que la silhouette avait des ailes, avec ces rideaux taquins qui ondulaient paisiblement le long de ses flancs. Pourtant, dans le tableau vaporeux que dessinait la silhouette par sa simple présence… Ce qui se dégageait davantage était une étonnante impression de puissance. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler ou inquiéter l’étrange apparition. La silhouette respirait la force, dos au ciel et aux éléments… et n’en gagnait que plus encore en splendeur et en prestance.

Comme elle était belle, cette illusion…

Edward voulut la toucher, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pour attester de son existence ?

Elle était bien trop loin, mais il s’en fichait : il usa de toute sa volonté pour tendre le bras en sa direction, fébrilement, mais avec une farouche détermination. Il la toucherait ! Il la toucherait !... Peut-être qu’en le souhaitant assez fort, il pourrait infléchir la réalité pour qu’elle correspondît à son souhait ; faire fi de la distance et…. et… !

« … Eh… ? » souffla-t-il faiblement, surpris.

Il avait cligné des yeux. Et ce court laps de temps avait suffi à la silhouette pour se téléporter jusqu’à lui ou lui en donner l’impression. Avec douceur, elle réceptionna sa petite main dans ce qui semblait être la sienne. Cette illusion… était-elle réelle, finalement ? Était-ce quelqu’un ? Ou délirait-il à nouveau et imaginait-il jusqu’au contact agréablement frais de cette main qui retenait la sienne ?

Intrigué, Edward leva ses yeux fatigués.

Mince.

Le contre-jour et les larmes. Tous les deux faisaient mauvais ménage : il était bien incapable de discerner le visage de son Apparition. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se pencher un peu plus ? Juste un peu plus ?

« Qui… ? » commença dans un murmure le petit alchimiste, avant de se voir intimer le silence par un :

« Ssh. » intempestif et impérieux. L’Apparition fit un brusque geste en sa direction et colla son index contre les lèvres sèches du petit blond pour appuyer son ordre. Edward, toujours patraque, loucha difficilement sur ce doigt qui envahissait son espace vital.

Eh ben. Plutôt contrariante, son Apparition. Et drôlement gonflée. Mais étonnamment… impressionnante. Alors que le jeune garçon hésitait à la contrarier, l’Apparition décrocha son index de ses lèvres et posa une paume divinement froide sur son front. Ce contact soudain ôta à Edward toute envie d’émettre la moindre protestation. Sa contrariété s’évanouit aussitôt et ses muscles, crispés sous le coup de la vexation, se détendirent. Edward se laissa complètement choir contre le matelas et apprécia tout son soûl cette caresse bienveillante qui allait, il en était sûr, faire retourner à la normale la température de son corps.

« Vache. C’est chaud », marmonna l’Apparition en retirant, au grand dam du petit blond, sa main bienfaisante. « Bordel, mais t’attends toujours d’être sur le point de crever pour réaliser que ça ne va pas, ou comment ça se passe ? »

En plus d’être mal aimable, son Apparition jurait comme un charretier. De mieux en mieux.

Edward tenta de rouler sur le côté pour échapper aux remontrances.

« Ne bouge pas. Reste tranquille. »

Et autoritaire, pour parfaire le tableau. Bref : insupportable.

Edward grommela pour la forme lorsque l’Apparition le força à se recoucher correctement… mais soupira d’aise lorsqu’elle eut le bon sens de dégager la masse de couvertures qui lui ceignait les jambes. Enfin ! Enfin… Il n’était plus empêtré dans ce tas de draps et-… !

« Là. »

Ce petit mot fut prononcé avec une telle douceur par la silhouette qu’Edward en fut tout déstabilisé.

Dans cette simple syllabe se trouvait tout ce dont il avait besoin depuis plusieurs et interminables minutes : un soupçon de tendresse et l’assurance que, bientôt, tout irait mieux. Il ne trouva ainsi pas la force de tenir rigueur aux gestes un peu bourrus de l’Apparition qui, après avoir disparu un court instant, revint pour lui appliquer sans ménagement un gant frais et un peu trop imbibé d’eau sur le front dans un « SCHPLAC » sonore. Le petit alchimiste poussa un petit couinement de surprise qui arracha un rire très certainement moqueur, vu l’intonation, à la silhouette… Mais ne s’en offusqua pas le moins du monde. Il s’en fichait. C’était tellement agréable… Cette fraîcheur, sur sa peau… Ce gant qui absorbait à chaque instant un peu plus de la touffeur de la pièce pour ne plus laisser en lui qu’une délicieuse sensation de bien-être…

« C’est pas vrai, quand même... » soupira la silhouette alors qu’elle tombait lourdement sur le matelas, à côté du jeune alchimiste aux yeux mi-clos de bonheur tant il se sentait mieux. « … Il faut toujours veiller sur toi. T’en as pas marre, de te mettre dans des situations pas possibles ? »

Edward esquissa un sourire, et dans une profonde expiration, souffla du bout des lèvres :

« Si… Parfois… »

Ainsi donc, cette Apparition veillait sur lui ? Était-ce son ange gardien ? Si c’était lui, c’était une chance, quand même, qu’il fût aussi réactif et efficace. Oui… une chance…

« Et pourtant, tu continues. T’es pas possible », asséna alors la voix grave mais attendrie de la silhouette.

Edward ne répondit rien.

L’Apparition avait attrapé l’une de ses mèches de cheveux pour l’écarter de son visage contre lequel elle était restée collée à cause de la sueur qui avait coulé le long de ses tempes. Le fil d’or fut soigneusement replacé derrière l’oreille de l’adolescent par cette main tantôt brusque, tantôt douce… Et Edward, inexorablement attiré par le contact paradoxal de ces doigts, ne put s’empêcher de tourner la tête pour pouvoir lover à l’envi sa joue contre la paume de son illusion.

Curieusement, cette dernière ne la retira pas.

Non. La paume resta là, à accueillir sa petite tête dolente dans son creux rassurant.

Mieux encore : une seconde main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux en caresses lentement mais savamment exécutées.

Edward se surprit à se réjouir d’être malade.

« ... »

Il entrouvrit les yeux.

La silhouette avait enfin décidé de ne plus mépriser le soleil qui tentait vertement de saisir ses contours troubles en éclatant de mille feux derrière elle.

Légèrement tournée de trois quart pour pouvoir mieux se pencher sur le corps du jeune garçon, l’Apparition montra enfin un pan de son visage ; infime, mais si révélateur.

Un sourire.

Ce sourire enjôleur, parfois carnassier, toujours goguenard…

… et aujourd’hui si doux.

Malheureusement pour Edward, ce sourire, il ne le verrait pas.

Car le temps de lever les yeux, ceux-ci s’étaient déjà retirés sous ses paupières trop lourdes.

Sa tête s’alourdit au creux de la paume qui la soutenait précautionneusement.

Sa respiration se fit plus profonde encore.

.

.

.

L’alchimiste dormait.

Le soleil, gommé par l’ombre de la silhouette projetée sur le corps du petit blond, retrouva alors ses droits et étreignit le petit malade.

Et la brise, à nouveau, secrète et tendre, se leva.

* * *

« Nii-san ? »

La voix était indistincte.

Presque chuchotée.

Edward plissa les yeux.

« Nii-san, ça va ? »

Il les ouvrit.

La voix s’éclaircit, et l’identité de son propriétaire, aussi.

En face de lui, Alphonse ; préoccupé, vraisemblablement.

« Al ? » articula son aîné d’une voix rendue rauque par un sommeil trop profond.

« Désolé, nii-san. Je… Je n’avais pas vu que tu avais trop chaud… » bafouilla, contrit, Alphonse, tout en posant un plateau où trônaient un bol fumant, une cuillère à soupe et un verre d’eau sur la table de chevet. L’armure se tourna ensuite vers lui et tritura ses lourdes mains gantées comme un enfant venu avouer sa faute.

« Hein ? » lâcha Edward, encore groggy. « De quoi... » Il gémit. Bien qu’il se sentît mieux qu’en début de journée, il avait toujours un peu mal à la tête. « De quoi tu parles... ?

\- Tu aurais dû m’appeler, plutôt que de te lever… Je serais venu t’aider, avec les couvertures… Je t’aurais rafraîchi un peu… » poursuivit Alphonse, sans relever la question de son frère… probablement trop accablé par l’incompréhensible sentiment de culpabilité qu’Edward décelait dans ses dandinements confus. Puis, Alphonse termina, plus dur, comme un parent contrarié et inquiet : « Je t’avais dit de ne pas te lever tout seul !

\- Mais... » Edward laissa son petit frère l’aider à se redresser et s’attrapa le crâne. Il se sentait tout chose. « Je ne me suis pas levé… Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? J’ai dormi comme un loir… depuis que tu es parti et-... »

SCHPLAC.

Edward sursauta presque en sentant un poids, certes minime, heurter d’un seul coup sa cuisse. Quelque chose lui était brusquement tombé dessus.

Il baissa les yeux : un gant.

Un gant humide et moite, un peu trop chaud, écrasé sur sa jambe et tombé vraisemblablement de son front contre lequel il était jusque là posé.

« … »

Dans un silence inhabituel, Edward s’essuya grossièrement le front à l’aide de sa manche puis s’empara de l’objet incongru qui détrempait son pyjama. Alors qu’il essayait de fouiller dans ses souvenirs encore confus ce qu’il s’était passé avant qu’il ne ferme les yeux, Alphonse intervint :

« Tu mens mal, nii-san. Ce gant n’a pas atterri là tout seul. Tu es allé le chercher malgré ce que je t’avais dit, pas vrai ? » Le plus jeune soupira. « Loin de moi l’idée de te gronder parce que tu es allé te rafraîchir ! Ce qui m’embête _vraiment_ , c’est que tu l’aies fait alors que… alors que j’étais là, à deux pas ! »

Edward garda le silence : il n’écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui disait Alphonse, trop absorbé par le mystère qui flottait autour de ce petit objet qu’il tenait au creux de ses mains ; ce petit gant qui contenait les bribes d’un moment… les vestiges de l’une des plus précieuses parenthèses de sa courte vie.

« Pourquoi tu refuses toujours de compter sur moi, nii-san ? » lâcha soudainement Alphonse, ramenant son aîné à la réalité. « Je peux t’aider, moi aussi. »

Edward reporta son attention sur son frère, qui semblait réellement peiné. Il avisa du coin de l’œil le bon repas qu’il lui avait préparé. Alphonse s’était démené pour lui préparer quelque chose de bon… Il s’était vraiment impliqué. Même si, dans le fond, il savait qu’il s’agissait d’un quiproquo, il comprenait que la situation ne jouait pas en sa faveur et qu’effectivement, Alphonse pût se sentir vexé parce ce qu’il croyait constater… et de ne pas, du coup, être considéré comme capable d’être responsable vis-à-vis de lui quand besoin était.

Le petit blond perçut alors pleinement le malaise qui s’était glissé entre lui et son cadet.

Il allait le résoudre, et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

« Détrompe-toi, Al. Je te fais confiance et… bon… J’admets, j’ai du mal à déléguer, surtout à toi. Mais… Mais c’est comme ça. J’aime pas être assisté. Sérieux, c’est horrible, comme impression ! » expliqua Edward en posant le gant qu’il tenait sur le plateau, pour le troquer contre le bol de soupe. « Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je ne _veux_ pas me reposer sur toi : la preuve, j’ai suivi tes conseils à la lettre ! Je n’ai pas bougé d’un yota depuis ton départ : je suis sagement resté dans ce lit, à dormir et SI ! Je te le certifie. » Il porta le bol à ses lèvres et avala goulûment une divine gorgée de la soupe qu’Alphonse lui avait préparée. Butternut aux épices. Délicieux. Edward reprit : « Cela dit, tu as raison. Ce gant n’est pas venu jusqu’à moi par magie. Quelqu’un me l’a apporté. Parce que tu n’as pas entendu mes appels – non, ce n’est pas un reproche –, car j’étais trop fatigué pour arriver à les faire porter jusqu’à toi, tout simplement.

\- Mais alors… Quoi ?! Attends. Tu as dit ‘‘quelqu’un’’ ? » releva Alphonse, intrigué. « Comment ça, ‘‘quelqu’un’’ ? Quelqu’un est venu ici ?! »

Edward reprit une gorgée de soupe et rit entre deux quintes de toux face à la surprise de l’armure. Un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres, il leva les yeux vers Alphonse, tout en sirotant paisiblement sa soupe. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu :

« Tu te fiches de moi », asséna son cadet, presque vexé.

« Pas du tout ! ~ » chantonna Edward en reposant son bol. « Tu n’es pas le seul à veiller sur moi, apparemment. Pendant que tu t’affairais en cuisine, j’ai reçu la visite d’un genre de… de… Comment on dit, déjà ? Tu sais ? Les gens qui te protègent quand tu en as besoin ?

\- Un ange gardien ? » tenta prudemment Alphonse.

\- C’est ça ! »

Alponse lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, nii-san ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu’Edward voyait la main de son petit frère être grandement démangée par l’envie de se coller sur son front. « Tu n’aurais pas une poussée de fièvre ou quoi ? Tu crois sérieusement qu’un ange gardien est venu t’apporter ce gant ?!

\- Haha ! Non, non ! » Edward regarda par la fenêtre qui s’ouvrait sur un ciel teinté d’orange et d’indigo, un doux sourire éclairant son visage. « Quelqu’un est venu me l’apporter, c’est certain. Mais il n’avait rien d’un ange.

\- J’ai de plus en plus de mal à te suivre.

\- C’est pas grave, Al. C’est pas grave », s’amusa son aîné en donnant une petite bourrade fraternelle à son cadet.

Car non, ce n’était pas grave, qu’Alphonse ne pût s’imaginer cette visite qu’il avait reçue ou, même, qu’il n’y crût pas.

Car lui savait ce qu’il avait vu.

Lui savait ce qu’il avait vécu.

Et tandis qu’il remerciait chaleureusement son petit frère pour ses soins et dégustait avec une joie exagérément démonstrative son repas… Edward laissa un morceau de son esprit vagabonder dans sa mémoire et se remémorer ces courts instants, suspendus dans le temps, suspendus dans son cœur, où l’Apparition avait pénétré dans sa chambre.

Ce moment hors de tout qui l’avait fait basculer de l’agonie à la plénitude par une caresse ; par une présence. Ce moment où tout l’univers avait convergé vers un unique point : cette silhouette bienveillante.

Non, ce n’était effectivement pas ni un ange gardien qu’il avait rencontré.

C’était un gardien. Simplement. Un gardien.

Son Gardien.

Un autoritaire malotru, un peu brusque et bourru…

… Mais son Gardien tout de même.

Edward jeta un coup d’œil vers la fenêtre.

Vivement sa prochaine et vilaine grippe.

* * *

  **FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! ~ J’espère que cette brève histoire vous a plu ! :D Et si vous vous demandez comment Envy s’y est pris pour avoir connaissance de l’état de santé d’Edward, rappelez-vous simplement que notre palmier préféré ( **Envy**  : _Pardon ?_ ) est censé veiller à la survie des sacrifices et à leur intégrité (physique, surtout) ! Or, il semblerait que dans le cas d’Edward, Envy soit particulièrement impliqué et vigilant ~ ( **Envy** : _N’importe quoi ! T’as pas de preuves !_ **Lust** : _Oh ! C’était donc pour ça, ces heures supplémentaires ?_ **Envy** : _Mais tais-toi donc !_ **Edward** : _… *se dirige d’un pas décidé vers les rideaux et les tire d’un coup sec*_ ).

Je pense inscrire cet OS dans un recueil d’autres histoires un peu « tranches de vie » comme celle-ci. J’espère donc que vous serez au rendez-vous pour les prochaines ! :p

Bisous à tous et à toutes ! ~

* * *

 **Rédaction et édition** :  _White Assassin_

 **Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


	2. Un étreinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leurs destins sont opposés. Jamais ils n’auraient dû les faire se croiser autant. Jamais. Alors, pour ne plus y penser… Une étreinte. Juste une. Encore une.

**Une étreinte**

* * *

**Base** : FMA (manga)

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

 **Genre** : Romance – Tragedy – Shônen-Ai (Edvy) – OS

 **Résumé** : Leurs destins sont opposés. Jamais ils n’auraient dû les faire se croiser autant. Jamais. Alors, pour ne plus y penser… Une étreinte. Juste une. Encore une.

 **Musique** : _Kodoku_ ( **FMA, OST 2** )

 **Note** : Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à propos de cet OS, si ce n'est que l’idée de l’écrire m’est venue il y a bien trois ans. Pourtant, quand j’y ai mis le point final, en 2014, j’avais l’étrange sensation que cet OS était banal ; trop pour être publié. Du coup, il a longtemps traîné dans mes dossiers. Pourtant, lorsque j’y ai rejeté un coup d’œil récemment… J’ai compris pourquoi je ne voyais pas son intérêt à l’époque : car il n’est pas de ses OS qui peuvent vous transporter en une lecture et qui se suffisent à eux seuls. Mais inscrit dans un recueil tel que Life qui, pour moi, dégage une atmosphère particulière, à la fois douce, mélancolique et lyrique… Là, un tel OS peut dévoiler son potentiel. Tout du moins, c’est mon impression. Quelle sera la vôtre ? ~

* * *

Edward regarda le plafond. Baigné dans la nuit, de longues ombres filiformes y dansaient comme des spectres indécis, ondulant au gré du vent qui soufflait au-dehors et murmurait doucement son désarroi à la lune. Il s’agissait probablement des ombres des arbres qui bordaient le jardin et que la lune enrobait de sa timide lueur nacrée. Par moments, un nuage fugace s'étirait sur l'astre luminescent, et plongeait brusquement la pièce dans une obscurité angoissante. À chaque fois, le cœur de l'alchimiste se serrait comme si les ténèbres, qui étaient jusqu'à lors repoussées jusque dans les coins les plus reculés de la chambre, étendaient avec violence ses bras vers lui dans l'espoir, peut-être, de l'étouffer. La seule chose qui les en empêchait encore était une couleur qui brillait malgré elles ; une couleur qui les pourfendait, et qui luisait d'une façon anormalement vive.

De l'améthyste.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » lança Envy à Edward en dardant ses yeux sur lui, le transperçant à son tour. L'alchimiste n'avait même pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour distinguer ceux d'Envy dans le noir : il était pire qu'un chat. Il tourna dos à Envy, et lui lança :

« Je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- Non. Car tu _sais_ que je ne dors pas », rétorqua l'androgyne, à raison, en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. Mais tu pourrais faire semblant. Tu as déjà essayé de dormir avec quelqu'un qui te fixe comme un hibou ahuri ?

\- Non. Mais je me couche bien à côté d'une crevette qui se tortille comme un ver toute la nuit durant, et je ne me plains pas », souligna l'homonculus avant d'écarter brusquement la couette, et de s'asseoir en tailleur dans le lit. Il appuya son coude droit sur son genou et passa longuement la main dans ses cheveux en bataille... Mais ordonnés. « Tu as décidé de passer une nuit blanche, chibi ? Ça fait déjà deux heures que tu est là, à fixer le plafond... » Puis, avec un sourire lascif, il rajouta : « Si tu cherches comment passer le temps, moi, j'ai bien une idée... ~ »

Edward se tourna enfin vers lui et lui adressa un regard blasé. Il haussa un sourcil, puis répliqua :

« Je suis pas trop d'humeur, là...

\- Je sais comment arranger ça ~ » souffla Envy tout en se penchant vers lui et en embrassant ses lèvres avec une avidité notable. Il plaqua l'adolescent sur le lit et laissa ses mains glisser un peu partout sur (et sous) son pyjama... Jusqu'à sentir de petits crocs bien hostiles lui pincer la langue. Pas suffisamment pour le blesser mais largement assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à s'écarter. Le brun le fit à contrecœur, fit la moue puis gronda :

« On peut savoir ce qui te met de si mauvais poil ?

\- ... »

Edward ne répondit rien et préféra se planquer sous la couette d'un geste brusque. Envy resta un moment silencieux, puis leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour mériter ça, bon sang ?

L'homonculus poussa un long soupir et attrapa la couette, visiblement dans le but de la retirer. Sauf que : le petit blond s'y agrippa avec une poigne insoupçonnée. Impossible de lui faire lâcher prise. Une veine palpita un peu sur la tempe d'Envy. Bon, pas le choix : il se glissa sous la carapace improvisée d'Edward, dans ce cocon de chaleur où il avait décidé de se cacher. Dessous, il fit glisser sa main sur la tête du petit blond et demanda :

« Au risque de me répéter : je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il ne le montrait pas, mais cette réaction l'inquiétait quelque peu : d'ordre général, Edward, surtout après leurs ébats, dormait comme un loir jusqu'au petit matin. Le souffle profond et lent, les traits relâchés, il s'abandonnait à Morphée pendant quelques heures d'inconscience où, enfin, il pouvait retrouver l'innocence et la sérénité qu'un garçon de son âge n'aurait jamais dû quitter si tôt. Envy veillait sur lui jusqu'à l'aube, puis partait avec la nuit comme un fantôme, pour ne revenir que quelques jours plus tard. Ces moments fugaces, ces quelques heures passées dans ce silence nocturne, étaient rares... Mais l'homonculus les appréciait, probablement plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Ils représentaient, pour lui, d'agréables souffles d'air frais dans une vie qui n'en comportait que trop peu. Pourtant, cette nuit... Edward semblait angoissé par quelque chose. Comme une peur sourde qui venait étreindre tout son corps et le crisper suffisamment pour le priver de sommeil. Et pour le priver, lui, de la vision de son petit blond endormi.

« Rien d'important », marmonna le plus jeune en s'écartant progressivement, à mesure qu'Envy lui caressait les cheveux.

« Hey. Si tu continues à faire ta mauvaise tête, je pars », menaça l'homonculus en forçant Edward à émerger de cette fichue couette. Il commençait à lui courir sur le haricot, là ( **Ed** : _« Haricot » ? Tu me cherches, là ?_ ).

Edward se renfrogna. Envy haussa les épaules et s'assit au bord du lit pour se lever, lorsque, dans son dos, il entendit l'alchimiste murmurer :

« C'est peut-être mieux, oui. »

Les mots traversèrent de part en part l’androgyne comme autant de lames de rasoir trop aiguisées. Fixant son regard sur un point indistinct sur la moquette, il demanda :

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de se redresser dans le lit. Un crissement métallique suivit le doux son voluptueux de la couette que l'on repliait, lui indiquant que l'alchimiste devait certainement avoir agrippée celle-ci avec son poing droit. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce à présent plongée dans la nuit noire. Il fallut attendre que la lune réapparaisse pour qu'Edward continue :

« Tu crois que ça va nous mener où, tout ça ?

\- De quoi tu parl-... ?

\- Arrête de jouer au con, Envy », le coupa brusquement l'alchimiste en élevant la voix.

L'homonculus remarqua que la couette, posée contre sa cuisse, tremblotait. Edward devait la serrer avec force.

« Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir, indéfiniment, jouer au chat et à la souris comme ça ? Peut-être que tu te voiles la face, mais moi pas », assura le plus jeune d'un ton étrangement mâture. Oui, décidément... Edward avait quitté son adolescence trop. « Tôt ou tard, il faudra choisir un camp, Envy. Et, à mon avis, ce sera plus tôt que tard : votre « jour promis » est pour bientôt, d'après ce que je me rappelle ?

\- … Tu t'en fais encore pour ça ? » soupira l'androgyne en laissant sa tête heurter violemment et théâtralement le creux de sa paume, pour bien faire entendre à Edward son désespoir. Combien de fois, déjà, avaient-ils eu cette discussion ? Deux ? Trois ? Quatre ? Il ne savait même plus ! Quelle raison pouvait bien pousser Edward à toujours remettre ce sujet sur le tapis ? Bon, certes, peut-être le fait qu'il ait toujours évité d'y répondre, mais quand même ! À ce point, ça tournait à l'obsession ! Quel plaisir les humains tiraient-ils à se tourmenter de la sorte à propos d'un futur qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais ? Qui savait ce qui pouvait leur arriver demain, ou après demain ? Ou encore plus tard ? Personne ! Alors à quoi bon ressasser sempiternellement les mêmes angoisses ?

« Oui. Pas toi ?

\- Non.

\- Heureux de savoir que, le jour venu, tu n'hésiteras pas à porter le premier coup. Je ne peux pas... Plus, en dire autant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Alors explique-moi ce que tu comptes faire ? Quand ton paternel te rappellera à l'ordre, pour quelle solution opteras-tu ? Moi, je ne sais plus », avoua l'alchimiste d'une voix éteinte.

Envy daigna enfin se retourner, après un long silence au cours duquel il réfléchit un peu plus sérieusement à cette question qu'il lui nouait étrangement le ventre. Edward ne lui accorda pas un regard : il gardait ses yeux rivés sur son automail, dont les doigts tremblants avaient déjà relâché leur emprise sur la couette. La paume face au ciel, il hésita longuement avant de fermer le poing, puis se tourna vers Envy. Ce fut au tour de ses orbes dorées de mettre à l'épreuve l'impassibilité de l'homonculus. Il sentit le regard de l'alchimiste percer à jour les angoisses qu'il gardait tapies au fond de son être et les retourner d'une façon ô combien désagréable.

« Avoue que tu n'en as pas la moindre idée non plus », fut la phrase assassine que lui lancèrent ces lèvres pourtant si douces en tant normal. Envy eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle ; son corps aussi, visiblement, puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher de détourner immédiatement la tête. Il resta un moment immobile, les lèvres pincées, à évaluer ce que lui disait Edward. Edward avec qui, petit à petit, il avait pris l'habitude de passer du temps... Edward avec qui il passait ses nuits, quand il en avait l'occasion... Mais Edward qui était et resterait, quoi qu'il pût faire, un sacrifice essentiel que son père ne se permettrait pas de perdre jusqu'au jour promis. Envy devait assurer sa survie jusque là. Oui, jusque là. Mais après... ? Rien n'était prévu pour ce monde post-apocalyptique qu'ils allaient engendrer. S'il parvenait à survivre à la transmutation, Edward ne pourrait pas vivre dans ce monde mort, et même s'il en était capable... Psychologiquement, après avoir perdu tous ceux qu'il connaissait... En aurait-il seulement envie ? Et même, bien avant cela : Edward se battrait probablement jusqu'au bout pour sauver les siens et défendre cette vision si idéaliste qu'il avait du monde et des principes qui le régissaient.

Envy reconnut :

« Peut-être. Mais j'aviserai.

\- Tu « aviseras » ? » répéta, incrédule, l'adolescent. « Mais tu « aviseras » COMMENT ?

\- Chibi, si tu cries, tu vas finir par attirer l'attention de ton...

\- Mais je m'en fous, BORDEL, je te pose une question ! COMMENT ?

\- JE NE SAIS PAS ! »

Le cri d'Envy secoua l'alchimiste qui resta interdit, à fixer d'un air hébété son amant.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'aviser-... » répéta-t-il, avant d'entendre un bruit de pas métalliques qu'Edward, tout comme lui, connaissait bien. Envy n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que son petit blond lui appuyait violemment sur la tête pour le forcer à aller sous la couette. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Edward lui grimper dessus avec précipitation et l'étouffer sous son poids. Au travers de la couette, il distingua une faible lumière ; sûrement celle provenant du couloir qui s'étalait à présent dans la chambre maintenant que la porte avait été ouverte à la volée. Il entendit distinctement une voix demander :

« Ed ? Tout va bien ?!

\- Oui, oui... J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, Al... Rien de grave...

\- Tu veux que je reste un peu ? »

Envy sentit le corps d'Edward se raidir à cette question et entendit son cœur s'emballer contre ses côtes.

« Pas la peine, t'inquiète... Tu peux retourner lire, si tu veux. Ça va passer, et puis... J'ai encore pas mal sommeil, je devrais me rendormir sans problème ! »

Edward lui écrasa le nez à plusieurs reprises avec son torse en simulant un rire, qu'il savait forcé. Bon sang ! Il avait beau être immortel, il allait finir étouffé si l’alchimiste ne bougeait pas !

Alphonse ne devait pas être entièrement convaincu, puisqu'un silence s'ensuivit, mais au bout d'une interminable minute, l'homonculus entendit l'armure murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible pour lui, puis se retirer en refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière elle. Edward attendit encore quelques instants avant de se hisser sur ses bras pour rouler aux côtés de l'androgyne... Qui put enfin respirer ! BONHEUR !

« Tu étais en colère au point de me tuer ? Parce que ça a manqué de peu ! » haleta Envy en inspirant profondément l'air qui lui manquait tant. Il sentit ses poumons se gonfler avec joie en recueillant le précieux oxygène. Fiouh.

« Qui sait ? Ça aurait peut-être résolu mon problème », lança l'alchimiste d'un ton légèrement acide. Il lui en voulait toujours, c'était écrit en gros sur son visage. Néanmoins, Envy ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir : il s’était entiché de l’alchimiste en connaissance de cause. Il savait qu’Edward était une forte tête et une grande gueule, mais souvent, ses actes finissaient par trahir ses pensées les plus profondes. Il disait vouloir le tuer et, pourtant, venait de lui sauver la mise et leurs entrevues en le dissimulant à la vue de son frère… en lequel il avait pourtant d’ordinaire toute confiance.

C’était probablement pour ça, aussi, qu’il n’arrivait pas à lâcher prise.

Qu’il s’acharnait, malgré le mal que cela leur faisait à tous deux, à passer ses nuits ici.

L'homonculus se rapprocha un peu de l'alchimiste, puis le bouscula pour le forcer à s'allonger. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il grimpa sur lui, lui immobilisa un poignet pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se dérober, et souffla :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de retourner la question dans tous les sens comme ça : ce qui arrivera arrivera. De toute façon, en t'engageant là-dedans avec moi, tu savais dès le départ qu'il n'y aurait pas de happy end. C'étaient les petites lettres en bas du contrat, mais elles ont toujours existé. Tu m'as accepté ici... » Il désigna la chambre. « Et ici... » Il pointa du doigt le torse d'Edward. « En connaissance de cause. Si je te laisse en vie ou si je te sauve, mon père me tuera. Il n'en serait pas à son premier coup d'essai : Greed a déjà testé de se rebeller contre lui. Mal lui en prit. »

Il baissa la tête, et continua : « Et tu me connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que je ne te laisserai pas m'avoir. S'il le faut, je combattrai. Je _te_ combattrai. Et je pense savoir qui gagnera ~ » lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur en jouant avec l'antenne du petit blond.

« Ah ouais ? T'as pourtant jamais essayé de te battre à la loyale avec moi ! C'est bien beau de frapper les gens à terre ou avec un bras qui fonctionne plus, mais attends voir ce que ça donne quand je suis au meilleur de ma forme ! Je te botte le cul en deux deux ! » répliqua l'alchimiste en secouant la tête pour l'empêcher de triturer sa mèche rebelle.

Vraiment, Edward démarrait toujours au quart de tour. Dans quelque occasion que ce soit, d'ailleurs ~

« Eh bien... J'aurai l'occasion de voir ça le jour J », se gaussa Envy en le toisant du regard. « Il faudra que tu donnes tout ce que tu as. »

_Car sinon, tu n'auras plus rien._

Edward esquissa un sourire dans lequel Envy distingua nettement une pointe de tristesse, puis rétorqua :

« Parle pour toi. Compte sur moi pour te mettre la pâtée. Tu verras, je te ferai pleurer ! » prophétisa le plus jeune d'un air suffisant.

« Haha ! Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à me toucher !

\- Comme ça ? ~ » lança le plus jeune en glissant sa main plus bas, offrant à l'homonculus un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« Oh... Comme ça, ça me va aussi ~ » susurra Envy en se penchant pour l'embrasser, lui agrippant les cheveux avec passion. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait, finalement, son étreinte.

Une étreinte pour s’aimer.

Une étreinte pour oublier.

Une étreinte pour rêver.

.

.

.

Ils ne savaient pas de quoi demain serait fait.

De peines ou de joies ? D'interdits ou de secrets ?

Rien ne pouvait le leur dire.

Mais, juste l'espace d'une nuit...

_Laissez-moi l'aimer encore._

* * *

  **FIN**

* * *

Bon, j'avoue, c'est un peu triste... ._. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de réfléchir sur la relation qu'Edward et Envy pourraient entretenir à un moment proche du jour promis. Voilà ! Alors à la revoyure pour d'autres OS plus gais ( **Envy** : _« gays »?_ ), je l'espère ! ;p

N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :3

Bisous à tous et à toutes ! ~

* * *

 **Rédaction et édition** : _White Assassin_

 **Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


	3. L'Interprète

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cohabiter, ce n’est jamais facile. Alors faire ménage à trois avec deux piles électriques survoltées qui s’aiment mais ne se comprennent pas… Al a testé pour vous, et il peut l’affirmer, ce n’est pas de tout repos !

**L’Interprète**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. Seule l’histoire est de moi ! :D

 **Base** : _FMA_ (manga)

 **Genre**  : Romance – Hurt / Comfort – OS – Shônen-Ai (Edvy)

 **Résumé** : Cohabiter, ce n’est jamais facile. Alors faire ménage à trois avec deux piles électriques survoltées qui s’aiment mais ne se comprennent pas… Al a testé pour vous, et il peut l’affirmer, ce n’est pas de tout repos !

 **Musiques**  : _Nocturne of Amestris_ ( **FMAB OST 2** ), _Teardrop_ , _You Belong With Me_ , _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_ ( **Taylor Swift** ), _Interlude_ ( **FMAB OST 1** ), _22_ ( **Taylor Swift** )

 **Note** : Voici un petit OS dont l’idée m’est venue récemment. Après ma dernière grosse fic, je ressentais le besoin de revenir à une intrigue plus simple et guillerette, qui me permettrait de simplement décompresser et, si possible, de vous amuser un peu ;3 J’espère pouvoir y parvenir ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

* * *

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

\- Nan.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi j’ai pas le droit de savoir ?

\- Non plus.

\- Sympa.

\- Ouais, il paraît.

\- Tu peux te calmer ?

\- Tu peux me foutre la paix ? »

Un silence.

Alphonse soupira tout bas.

Dans la pièce adjacente, la conversation s’envenima :

« Changer de ton, ça te dirait pas ?

\- Nan.

\- M’expliquer pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ?

\- Parce que _justement_ , tu sais pas pourquoi je te fais la gueule. C’est ça, le problème. »

Un nouveau silence.

Puis, le bruit de la porte qui claque violemment.

Alphonse sursauta avec celui-ci et se tassa dans le fauteuil qu’il occupait, fatigué d’avance. Il reposa le livre en compagnie duquel il se détendait jusqu’à ce que ces éclats de voix malheureusement familiers ne le tirent de sa bulle, puis secoua la tête. Impossible de passer une soirée tranquille : la nuit n’était jamais suffisamment animée pour les deux furies avec lesquelles il partageait ce petit appartement en plein cœur de Central. Et le fait qu’il fût vingt-deux heures passées n’empêchait aucunement ses deux colocataires de vivre leur vie comme en plein jour, au mépris des voisins – dont les plaintes étaient par ailleurs fréquentes. Cela dit, d’ordinaire, Alphonse était plutôt tiré de ses rêveries et autres occupations par d’autres types de cris. Néanmoins, cette nuit, apparemment, c’était plutôt le désamour qui était au menu. Comme bien souvent ces derniers temps.

« PUTAIN ! » rugit une voix masculine vraisemblablement _un peu_ agacée tandis que le fracas d’un objet qui explosait contre un mur accompagnait ce juron expectoré avec tant d’énergie. « Merde, à la fin ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, encore ?!

\- Je l’ignore, Envy, mais tu seras gentil de ne pas tout casser _chez nous_  », avertit Alphonse d’une voix lasse de ce qu’il présageait : il allait devoir passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de l’homonculus. Un homonculus qu’il ne portait pas spécifiquement dans son cœur et avec lequel son frère avait pris la mauvaise habitude de le laisser quelques heures sitôt qu’il se prenait la tête avec.

Et comment dire… ?

Ces heures étaient généralement très _longues_.

« Merci de me rappeler que je n’ai rien à foutre ici », grogna Envy depuis l’entrée avant de faire soudainement irruption dans le salon, bien décidé à en découdre avec quelqu’un. N’importe qui. Et malheureusement pour Al… il était la seule personne présente pour l’instant dans leur petit cinquante mètres carrés. Donc ce serait lui qui trinquerait. Voilà. C’tout.

« Je n’ai pas dit ça.

\- Non, mais c’est comme si. » Envy s’approcha de lui d’un pas vif puis s’arrêta net devant lui. Il le toisa, croisa les bras et, les yeux plissés, asséna : « Je sais que tu peux pas m’encadrer et que tu préférerais que je sois ailleurs. Mais tu sais quoi ? J’m’en cogne. C’est pas pour toi que je viens.

\- Encore heureux… » répliqua Alphonse, sans animosité toutefois. Il se leva sans précipitation et contourna soigneusement l’homonculus. Contrairement à celui-ci, il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de poursuivre la dispute entamée par son frère, dont il ignorait la cause. Une soirée tranquille.

Voilà ce à quoi il aspirait.

Mais Envy en avait décidé autrement.

« T’en as tellement marre de ma gueule que tu te sens _obligé_ de te casser quand je te parle ?

\- Je n’ai juste pas envie d’alimenter ton agacement.

\- C’est ça.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Envy, tout le monde n’est pas ligué contre toi », se défendit Alphonse en se retournant d’un coup vers lui, agacé par ce colocataire tempétueux qu’Edward lui avait imposé. Car oui. Tout ça, à la base… Cette cohabitation un peu bizarre, ces nuits mouvementées, c’était parti d’Edward ; Edward qui avait eu l’idée de faire tout à coup débarquer Envy dans leur vie. Le jour où son frère lui avait annoncé la bouche en cœur qu’il entretenait une relation plus qu’amicale (le fait qu’elle pût être seulement amicale étant déjà hallucinant en soi) avec l’homonculus, Alphonse, qui n’en avait jamais rien soupçonné, était tombé des nues. Mais il n’avait pu refuser à son frère cette requête qui semblait lui tenir tant à cœur : autoriser Envy à partager leur quotidien. Pourquoi ? Car le petit alchimiste lui avait juré l’aimer. Et c’était peut-être aussi ça qu’il n’arrivait pas à pardonner à Edward : le fait qu’il n’eût pas partagé avec lui tant sa bisexualité nouvellement découverte que ses premiers émois amoureux. Mais il devait avouer qu’au-delà de ces cachotteries, ce qui l’ennuyait plus dans l’immédiat était que la cohabitation ne se passait pas très… bien. En tout cas pas aussi idéalement qu’Edward aurait pu le souhaiter et le lui avait promis.

Et ça, c’était en grande partie de la faute d’Envy. L’homonculus n’était vraiment pas facile à vivre… et ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses non plus ! Alors, pour peu qu’Edward fût de mauvais poil, comme c’était présentement le cas ces jours-ci, il devenait tout de suite moins prompt à tolérer les écarts de conduite de son amant. S’ensuivaient de loooongues prises de bec. Cependant, Alphonse, lui, était d’un naturel plus calme et conciliant que son frère, qu’importât son état : son réservoir de patience était quasiment infini. Aussi, s’il devait avouer ne pas ressentir de franche sympathie pour l’homonculus, il n’avait jusque-là entretenu aucune rancœur à son égard, malgré toutes les crasses qu’Envy avait pu leur faire par le passé et sur lesquelles même Edward peinait à tirer un trait. Lui était trop… « généreux » pour ça, dirait son frère. Il pardonnait facilement.

Sauf une chose.

Qu’on rendît triste son aîné.

Et justement, en ce moment, Envy le faisait souvent. Edward n’était pas heureux, et ça, Alphonse avait du mal à l’encaisser. Mais devait-il pour autant ressasser cet état de fait dans son coin et attendre une éventuelle rupture sans réagir, alors qu’il était évident qu’Edward était attaché à Envy et souffrirait plus encore de leur séparation ?

Franchement, il se dégoûtait de simplement y avoir pensé.

« Écoute », intervint soudainement l’armure après un moment de silence vraiment pesant qu’Envy s’apprêtait pourtant à rompre en lui crachant à nouveau son venin. « Pourquoi on ne discuterait pas calmement ?

\- Peut-être parce que j’ai pas envie d’être calme alors qu’Ed vient de me planter là et de sortir en pleine nuit, tout seul, sans explications ? » rétorqua Envy en lui lançant un regard noir.

Aussi tendue que fût la situation, Alphonse dut se retenir de pouffer. À cet instant, Envy, embourbé dans sa fierté mal placée, lui faisait penser à un vieux matou vexé. Cependant, soucieux de ne pas déclencher l’ire de son interlocuteur, Alphonse garda pour lui sa comparaison – certes rigolote – et essaya de se montrer diplomate malgré tout. Après tout… Il avait l’impression de déceler derrière ce mur dégoulinant d’orgueil une pointe d’inquiétude et devait reconnaître que voir Envy se préoccuper de la sorte de son frère n’était pas pour lui déplaire. C’était bien de sa faute si le petit alchimiste était parti sur un coup de tête, et savoir qu’il en avait un minimum conscience et le regrettait apaisa son frère.

« Eh bien justement. Peut-être que moi, je pourrais y trouver une explication », proposa doucement Alphonse en faisant demi-tour pour se rasseoir. Il invita Envy à faire de même. Le matou refusa net, toujours sur les nerfs.

« Et comment tu vas t’y prendre ? T’es devin, peut-être ?

\- Non, mais je suis son frère. Et crois-moi, ça me permet d’en savoir beaucoup plus que n’importe quel devin. À condition que tu me racontes ce qui s’est passé avant cette énième scène », répliqua Alphonse sans se laisser démonter le moins du monde. Envy, blessé, voulait blesser lui aussi. Il le voyait bien. Mais il ne lui en laisserait pas l’occasion ! Il invita donc d’un ton plus jovial : « Allez, cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête. Je veux juste aider. Assieds-toi, qu’on parle un peu. »

Envy, surpris par cette proposition inattendue et par la gentillesse d’Alphonse, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La rage qu’il avait éprouvée à se faire violemment éconduire par son amant s’évanouit quelque peu, désamorcée par la prévenance du cadet de celui-ci. Pris de court et, il devait l’avouer, se sentant même stupide de s’être autant énervé, il dansa maladroitement d’un pied sur l’autre, hésitant. Car quand même… Pourquoi demander son aide à ce stupide tas de ferraille ? Il pouvait aussi filer à l’anglaise par la fenêtre et écumer toute la ville sans plus tarder. Il la connaissait comme sa poche ! Il aurait tôt fait de retrouver un petit blondinet avec un manteau rouge qu’on voyait à des kilomètres et-…

« Si tu penses à partir pour aller chercher mon frère tout seul et le ramener ici vite fait bien fait, oublie », lança Alphonse. « Si tu le retrouves mais que tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu’il te reproche, ça va finir pareil sauf que cette fois, vous en aurez pour toute la nuit. » Le plus jeune soupira et tapota l’espace libre dans le canapé qu’il occupait déjà. « Allez. Assieds-toi. Qu’on fasse le point. » Envy lui retourna un regard blasé :

« C’est une séance de psychologie de comptoir à deux balles que tu me proposes, en fait ?

\- Un peu. Sauf que pour les amis de la famille, c’est gratuit », précisa le jeune garçon d’un air malicieux. Envy aurait beau faire, il n’aurait pas raison de l’infinie patience d’Alphonse, ni de sa volonté pacifiste qui le poussait à vouloir régler le moindre conflit et à bien se garder d’en créer de nouveaux. Et cette volonté paya : Envy le regarda d’un air étrange, comme s’il méditait un instant sur ces derniers mots. Ceux-ci semblèrent faire mouche puisque l’homonculus, certes toujours de sale humeur, s’installa finalement aux côtés de l’armure. Il se laissa choir lourdement sur le coussin et se pencha en avant, appuyant négligemment sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, les coudes solidement ancrés dans ses cuisses. Un moyen de signifier : « Je participe à ton truc à la con, mais pas de bonne grâce. T’es prévenu. ».

Alphonse y vit tout de même du progrès. S’il avait pu, il aurait souri.

« Tu me racontes ? » encouragea le plus jeune des frères Elric en fixant attentivement son interlocuteur. Ne pas manquer une miette de ce qu’il allait dire. Car là où Envy retrouvait largement Edward, c’était dans son incapacité à relater objectivement des événements – d’après ce qu’il avait pu en juger. Ces deux phénomènes oubliaient toujours ici un détail comportemental, là un incident pour eux sans gravité, pour surtout éviter de se poster en fautifs… même quand ils l’étaient. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette fois-ci ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

« Y’a rien à raconter, en fait », commença l’homonculus d’un ton acide, qu’il essaya de corriger toutefois par la suite, bien que sans succès : « C’était une soirée paaaarfaitement normale et soudain, elle est juste partie en vrille. » Une pause. « Enfin… Ouais, non, elle était pas tout à fait normale de base parce qu’Ed tirait une tête de six pieds de long en sortant de la douche. » Il glissa un coup d’œil en coin, soupçonneux, à Alphonse, puis gronda : « Et je t’arrête tout de suite : je n’y suis pour rien. C’était à cause d’un bouquin qu’il a récupéré à la bibliothèque, d’après ce que j’ai compris.

\- Il se serait mis dans cet état-là à cause d’un simple livre ? Quel livre, d’ailleurs ? Il en emprunte au moins une bonne dizaine à chaque fois qu’il passe par la bibliothèque ! » souligna Alphonse, qui commençait à être intrigué. Qu’est-ce qu’un livre pouvait avoir à faire dans toute cette histoire ?

« Tu mélanges tout », s’agaça Envy en agitant nerveusement la main pour couper court aux interrogations d’Alphonse. « Ce n’est pas à cause du livre qu’il s’est énervé. Enfin je crois pas. » Il éclaircit : « L’autre jour, quand on est allés à la bibliothèque, je lui ai fait remarquer qu’en ce moment, il avait toujours le nez fourré dans des bouquins d’alchimie ultra compliqués et que du coup, il ne parlait que de ça tout le temps. Et même si ce que je vais te dire va certainement t’être égal, car tu ne le vis pas : sache que y’a mieux comme sujet de discussion sur l’oreiller qu’une dissertation autour de formules chimiques dont tu te fous complètement.

\- Ça, Envy, ça fait partie des détails que je préférerais que tu passes sous silence », se lamenta Alphonse, qui n’aimait pas vraiment être soudainement assailli d’images peu catholiques de ce que pouvait bien faire son frère avec Envy. Il voulait bien supporter les crises de nerfs de l’homonculus, mais pas ses récits érotiques, de près ou de loin. Ça, non.

« Ben alors ? On est gêné ? ~ » s’amusa Envy avec un grand sourire en tapotant l’épaule d’Alphonse de son index, avec l’insistance d’un enfant ; chiant, l’enfant. Pour toute réponse, l’armure lui tapa sèchement sur la main, embarrassée. L’homonculus leva aussitôt les siennes en signe de reddition, non sans conserver son air goguenard. Ce n’était pas souvent qu’il pouvait déstabiliser Alphonse et il devait avouer que c’était plutôt rigolo de percer ses défenses. Mais… sa dispute avec Edward était encore trop fraîche pour qu’il pût laisser son esprit vagabonder librement ailleurs. En fait… Il espérait que la petite gambas sauvage déjà, allait bien, et avait aussi une bonne explication pour l’avoir rejeté comme ça. Désireux d’obtenir cette dernière, il reprit son sérieux et poursuivit :

« Je te taquine, te braque pas comme ça. » Il haussa les épaules. « Tout ça pour dire que j’avais suggéré à Edward d’emprunter, pour une fois, un autre type de livre à la bibliothèque. Histoire de varier un peu, quoi ! Alors il s’est pris un bouquin avec une enquête policière ou quoi… Bref, un truc classique, avec un mec qui tue des gens, un héros qui cherche à le coincer et…

\- …

\- …

\- Quoi ?

\- T’as la tête du gars qui pense : « Ça me rappelle quelque chose. ».

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! » nia Alphonse avec véhémence, arborant un air innocent trop parfait pour être honnête.

Envy plissa les yeux, méfiant. Il savait très bien qu’Alphonse faisait la même tête quand il planquait des chats dans son plastron et que son frère le perçait à jour.

« Je vais faire comme si je n’avais pas vu que tu mens », accorda l’homonculus, avant de reprendre son récit : « Et avant qu’Ed n’aille se doucher, il a lu un passage un peu… « glauque » ? » demanda-t-il comme s’il attendait confirmation de la part de son interlocuteur. « En tout cas, il m’a expliqué que du coup, il se sentait pas top mais sérieux… C’est qu’un bouquin, quoi ! C’est fictif ! C’est complètement con d’être bouleversé comme ça pour une petite scène de rien du tout ! Du coup, j’avoue, j’ai pas pu m’empêcher de le chahuter un peu, et il a pas aimé. » Envy décolla son menton de ses mains, se redressa et laissa son buste retomber en arrière pour épouser mollement le dossier du canapé. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira avec l’air philosophique de celui qui a tout compris à la vie : « Maintenant que j’y réfléchis, ce chibi a juste un trop gros ego, qui ne supporte pas la contradiction. En fait. »

Alphonse le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

Ne pas rigoler.

Ne pas rigoler.

Ne pas rigoler.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses… » accusa l’homonculus en lui lançant un coup d’œil lourd de sens, sans pour autant bouger d’un pouce. On aurait dit une poule qui vous zyeutait férocement au travers des planches de son poulailler.

C’en fut trop pour Alphonse, qui ne put s’empêcher de pouffer et lui retourna : « Si tu le sais, pourquoi t’évertues-tu à dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi ? Tu sais très bien que c’est l’hôpital qui se fiche de la charité ! Mon frère a ses défauts, et l’orgueil en est effectivement un, mais tu es loin d’être en reste, Envy !

\- Peut-être, mais je ne prends pas la mouche pour ce genre de bêtises.

\- Mais ça ne t’empêche pas de t’amuser à jouer les gros bras qui n’ont peur de rien pour flatter l’ego surdimensionné que tu n’as pas quand tu vois que comme rarement, mon frère est en difficulté face à une situation que toi, tu maîtrises. Tu m’étonnes qu’il se soit énervé ! Encore que-…

\- Hey ! Tu déformes tout !

\- Non, j’analyse, c’est différent.

\- Ouais, ben t’analyses mal !

\- Ce n’est pas faux.

\- Si parce que-… !! Hein ? » Envy le dévisagea. « Euh… Tu es là pour éclairer ma lanterne ou pour m’embrouiller ? Non parce que les services gratuits, c’est bien, mais quand c’est pas de l’arnaque, hein. Et pour l’instant, j’ai plus l’impression de tourner en rond qu’autre chose.

\- Ça, c’est parce que je n’ai pas tous les éléments à ma disposition.

\- Ce qui est con puisque je t’ai donné tous ceux que j’avais. Donc, tu ne peux pas m’aider. » Envy prit appui sur ses genoux et se releva prestement. « DONC, je m’en vais de ce pas chercher l’autre tête de mule.

\- Stop ! » l’arrêta Alphonse en se levant lui aussi pour barrer la route à l’homonculus. « On n’a pas fini !

\- Je pensais que si ? Elle est là, notre solution : Ed est juste trop susceptible. Point barre. J’ai compris, comme tu le voulais, alors je vais le chercher. » L’androgyne tourna les talons et se dirigea d’un bon pas vers la fenêtre – utiliser une quoi ? Une « porte » ? Mais pour quoi faire ? – décidé à quitter l’appartement. Mais Alphonse le retint par le poignet.

« Envy !

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- De quoi parlait le passage « glauque » que tu as évoqué ?

\- C’est si important que ça peut pas attendre que je ramène l’autre crevette mal léchée ?

\- Peut-être. Dis-moi. »

Envy poussa un soupir bien audible et leva les yeux au ciel. La chiantise, c’était de famille ?

« De ce que j’en ai lu – parce qu’Edward a _absolument_ tenu à ce que je lise plutôt que de me l’expliquer – c’était un passage bateau avec le héros qui se réveille à l’hôpital après une course poursuite en voiture avec le meurtrier et l’accident qui va avec. Il se réveille groggy et découvre que toute son équipe est morte dans cet accident et, accessoirement, qu’il lui manque une patte. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Quand je te dis « bateau », c’est bateau. Tu vois ? Et Ed qui se met dans tous ses états à cause de cette histoire débile parce que y’a un peu trop de détails. Non mais sérieux.

\- … »

Alphonse n’avait pas de visage. Mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de dévisager Envy.

Il le lâcha et… lâcha, halluciné :

« Non mais quelle NOUILLE ! »

L’homonculus, interdit, eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Une « nouille » ? De quoi il parlait, d’un seul coup ? La seule « nouille » qu’il connaissait, c’était celle d’Edward. Et il ne s’était pas trop attendu à la voir débarquer d’un coup dans la conversation.

« QUELLE NOUILLE ! » répéta Alphonse en s’envoyant une mémorable facepalm qui résonna dans toute la pièce. « C’est pas possible d’être aussi stupide !

\- Hey !

\- Non, pas ‘‘Hey !’’ ! Y’a pas de ‘‘Hey !’’ qui tienne ! Envy, tu es une ANDOUILLE ! Une véritable ANDOUILLE !

\- Et si, au lieu de me balancer des insultes culinaires, tu m’expliquais ? » suggéra l’homonculus, clairement vexé.

« C’est-à-dire que je ne vois même pas comment il faut que je t’explique quelque chose d’aussi ÉVIDENT ! » s’alarma l’armure en présentant ses mains au ciel, comme si elle attendait de lui un quelconque secours.

« Eh bien c’est merveilleux que tu rejoignes ton frère sur ce point, mais j’en suis pas plus avancé, moi !

\- Mais Envy ! Réfléchis deux sec-… ! Non. Attends. Plus simple : on est quel jour ?

\- Le 13 octobre ?

\- Ok. Et ça ne t’évoque rien ?

\- Ça devrait ?

\- Par rapport à Ed, j’entends.

\- … Honnêtement ? Je ne vois pas.

\- Le mois d’octobre, Envy.

\- Quoi, le mois d’octobre ?

\- Mais fais un effort, enfin ! » insista l’armure en tapotant sur son plastron avec virulence pour attirer l’attention de son vis-à-vis dessus. « Ed et moi on est même retournés à Resembool en début de mois, comme chaque année, justement pour ça ! » rappela Alphonse, au bord de l’arrachage de cheveux – qu’il n’avait plus.

Envy écarquilla les yeux.

Entrouvrit la bouche.

Leva son index en signe de compréhension soudaine.

Et s’exclama :

« OH ! »

Alphonse regarda le plafond.

Une épiphanie inespérée !

Dieu existait donc.

« Votre transmutation humaine ! » s’exclama Envy, avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme au goût d’Alphonse. Ce dernier préféra ne pas relever toutefois : Envy et le tact, ça faisait deux ; le souligner, ce serait enfoncer des portes (grandes) ouvertes. Mieux valait se focaliser sur le problème actuel : Edward… et ce qu’il avait probablement dû subir, psychologiquement parlant. Alphonse rebondit :

« Mais oui, la transmutation ! Quoi d’autre ?!

\- Mais alors… !

\- Alors quand Ed t’a dit qu’il ne se sentait pas bien à cause de ce livre, ça n’avait rien à voir avec sa prétendue hypersensibilité – dont tu n’aurais d’ailleurs pas eu à te moquer, mais passons ! C’était car ça lui a fait pensé à ce qu’il a vécu, enfin ! Un homme qui perd une jambe dans un accident ! Tu crois qu’il a pu penser à quoi d’autre qu’à ce qui nous est arrivé, à peine dix jours après la date fatidique ? Tu m’étonnes qu’il ait été bouleversé ! » tempêta Alphonse, bien remonté.

Envy resta coi devant ce déluge de reproches qui lui était adressé. Pouvait-il seulement en placer une ?

« Tu penses qu’il s’est senti comment quand tu lui as ri au nez ?! C’est pas possible ! Tu as vraiment l’empathie d’une moule !

\- La ‘‘moule’’ te remercie de lui rappeler qu’elle est nulle en relations _humaines_ », persifla Envy avec humeur. « L’empathie d’une moule », hein ? Ben visiblement, c’était contagieux. Parce qu’Alphonse venait de lui faire sacrément mal. Stupide boîte de conserve.

« … »

Alphonse comprit qu’il était allé trop loin. Il se calma instantanément, se tortilla, nerveux, puis décida de faire profil bas :

« Désolé. Mes mots ont dépensé ma pensée.

\- Je crois pas. Je pense plutôt que ta pensée s’est exprimée clairement. Mais t’inquiète, hein. C’est bien. J’ai l’habitude, de toute façon. Il paraît que c’est de famille, d’être inapte à la vie _humaine_. Ou d’être considéré comme tel, en tout cas. »

Les mots de l’homonculus touchèrent le plus jeune des frères Elric avec la précision d’un poignard. Alphonse comprit qu’il avait fait bien plus de mal qu’escompté et percé la carapace finalement bien fragile d’Envy. Penaud, il se rétracta davantage, son pied droit décrivant des ronds maladroits au sol :

« C’est plutôt moi la « moule », vraisemblablement.

\- Ouais.

\- Mais un impair, ça se répare, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il d’une petite voix confuse… qui se voulait engageante. « On fait la paix ? »

Alphonse lui tendit la main.

Envy lui jeta un regard tout d’abord dédaigneux… puis las. Il soupira longuement mais accepta de serrer le métal froid et étrangement chaleureux. Il ne put toutefois s’empêcher de lancer :

« ‘‘Faire la paix’’. T’es vraiment un gamin.

\- En même temps, je n’ai que quinze ans.

\- Argument valide », constata simplement Envy en se fendant d’un sourire presque… complice ? Il lâcha la main de son beau-frère, qui conclut :

« Tu sais, pour moi, tu n’es pas incapable de sentiments…

\- Hey… !

\- Laisse-moi finir, s’il te plaît. Je disais donc : tu n’es pas incapable de sentiments. Tu es juste… Maladroit.

\- Grmpf.

\- Un peu comme Ed. Et là-dessus... »

Alphonse sourit. Avec les yeux.

« Je pense que vous vous êtes bien trouvés. »

Envy quitta sa mine renfrognée.

C’était la première fois qu’Alphonse approuvait, un tant soit peu, le choix de son frère ; le fait qu’il l’eût choisi. Et qu’il lui reconnût également un point commun avec lui.

Quelque chose se réchauffa dans sa poitrine.

Mal à l’aise, Envy se tortilla. S’en rendant compte, il essaya de reprendre contenance et, pour ce faire, adopta sa pose favorite : une main sur sa hanche, avec l’air décontracté de celui qui maîtrise la situation (ce qui était complètement faux). Il s’enquit :

« B… Bon ben… Quand est-ce que tu vas le chercher ?

\- Hein ? » Alphonse resta interloqué. Il s’assura :

« Euh… Quand est-ce que je vais chercher quoi ?

\- Ben l’autre crevette, quelle question !

\- Edward ?? Pourquoi tu veux que j’aille le chercher ?

\- Parce que c’est toi qui sais.

\- Qui sais quoi ?

\- Rah ! » s’impatienta Envy. « Parce que c’est toi qui sais c’est quoi son problème !

\- De quoi ? Hein ? Mais c’est pas ça, le problème, Envy ! Enfin !

\- Commence pas à m’embrouiller !

\- Mais c’est toi qui t’embrouilles tout seul ! » objecta l’armure, perdue. « Attends, je te réexplique : je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles au début parce qu’Edward t’aurait forcément envoyé sur les roses si tu avais débarqué sans savoir ce qu’il te reprochait. Mais maintenant que tu sais ce que tu as fait de mal, tu peux y aller sans risque ! C’est aussi simple que ça.

\- Et ce qui est aussi « simple que ça », aussi, c’est que j’ai été infoutu de comprendre le problème tout seul. Donc c’est à toi d’y aller.

\- Mais… Envy ! »

Alphonse, s’il l’avait pu, se serait pincé l’arête du nez. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas de nez.

« C’est toi qu’Edward veut voir venir le chercher ! Si c’est moi qui y vais, non seulement ça n’aura aucun sens, mais en plus, il t’en voudra beaucoup. »

Ce fut au tour d’Envy de rester interdit.

Avec une innocence qu’Alphonse trouva touchante, il demanda :

« Tu crois ? »

Alphonse croisa les bras et répondit gentiment :

« Bien sûr, idiot.

\- On n’avait dit plus d’insultes.

\- C’était affectif. »

Envy… rougit ?! Non, il devait se faire des idées. En tout cas, l’homonculus se détourna et grogna un « Mouais » peu assuré. Il se renseigna, incertain :

« Tu penses vraiment qu’il faut que j’y aille ? » Puis, plus triste : « J’ai quand même dit une sacrée connerie.

\- Raison de plus pour filer sans attendre.

\- Mais je ne sais pas où aller », tenta Envy d’un ton traînant pour se défiler. Se confronter à sa propre bêtise ? Sûrement pas.

« Bien sûr que si, que tu sais », démentit Alphonse en lui adressant un regard presque paternel. « Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t’aider », signala-t-il immédiatement pour lui couper l’herbe sous le pied. « Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas devin.

\- C’est vrai, tu n’es « que » son frère.

\- Et toi, son compagnon. Alors tu serais bien avisé de savoir où chercher et de me le ramener en un seul morceau et souriant, s’il-te-plaît. Sinon, je te botte le cul ! »

Envy fit instantanément volte-face vers lui avec l’air outré d’un pigeon dans lequel on aurait shooté.

« Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu ! Alors maintenant, tu te grouilles et tu le ramènes ici illico presto. Les rues ne sont pas forcément sûres la nuit. »

Alphonse lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Il paraît qu’il y traîne des androgynes en jupe. »

Envy lui retourna un regard blasé et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu’il ouvrit.

« C’est une jupe-short... »

Il sauta.

Mais sa voix parvint quand même à Alphonse :

« … et tu le sais très bien ! »

L’armure haussa les épaules. Oui, il le savait. Mais ça ne l’empêcherait pas de le taquiner malgré tout. Cette amusante idée en tête, Alphonse se posta à la fenêtre et regarda une ombre agile et souple glisser dans l’obscur manteau de nuit qui s’était déposé sur la cité. Il n’y avait rien d’humain dans ces déplacements félins à la limite de l’irréalisable ; pas plus que dans cette vitesse vertigineuse avec laquelle la silhouette, bientôt tout petit point, bondissait d’immeubles en immeubles. Pourtant… Alphonse pouvait le certifier : cette fois-là, malgré deux ou trois anicroches, il avait véritablement eu l’impression de converser avec un autre être humain. Gauche et plutôt soupe-au-lait, mais un être humain tout de même. Avec ses défauts, bien sûr, mais aussi avec ses qualités. Des qualités qu’il s’était probablement refusé à voir jusque-là, par commodité, et qui ne lui apparaissaient que maintenant.

Certes, Envy était loin d’être parfait.

Mais après tout, qui l’était ? Pas lui, en tout cas.

Et même s’il avait encore pas mal de reproches à faire à l’impulsif androgyne, Alphonse se sentait apaisé : il percevait désormais un peu mieux où Edward voyait de la beauté et de l’amour chez le brun. Il ne pourrait certainement jamais le ressentir comme son frère, directement concerné, mais au moins, à présent, il n’était plus aveugle.

Envy tenait à Edward. Mais pour le savoir, il fallait déjà bien vouloir le voir. Voir quoi ? Qu’Envy avait retourné toute la ville pour le ramener au petit matin. Que tandis qu’il le laissait le précéder pour qu’il pût se déchausser tranquillement dans l’appartement qu’il avait enfin retrouvé, il le couvait avec un regard de maman chat fière d’avoir retrouvé son petit. Qu’il attendait patiemment qu’il se fût entretenu avec son frère pour pouvoir lui adresser un mot. Qu’en voyant Edward revenir vers lui, il replaçait une mèche de cheveux rebelle dressée par la vicieuse capuche du manteau dont il se défaisait. Et qu’enfin, alors qu’Edward se retirait en premier dans la chambre qu’ils partageaient, il le regardait avec bonheur et bienveillance (et peut-être, aussi, lubricité).

Alors que l’homonculus, charmé par la vision, se dirigeait lui aussi vers la chambre, il s’arrêta net à hauteur d’Alphonse qui, il l’avait bien remarqué, le détaillait.

Alphonse qui l’avait grandement aidé.

Et qui l’aiderait encore, pas vrai ?

« Je peux compter sur toi à l’avenir… » murmura Envy en lui envoyant un coup de poing complice. « … cher interprète ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il lui adressa un clin d’œil et disparut dans le couloir, à la suite du petit blond.

Alphonse rit, content.

Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on décrochait un CDI.

* * *

  **FIN**

* * *

Fini ! :D J’espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu ! ^o^ À la base, elle était censée être uniquement centrée sur des échanges humoristiques et être, je l’avoue, un peu moins profonde en ce qui concerne la relation Alphonse - Envy ( **Ed** : _C’est quoi cette histoire de « relation » ?_ **Envy** : _Chibi jaloux ?_ ). Mais finalement, l’approcher sous cet angle était bien plus intéressant ! J’ai d’ailleurs pris beaucoup de plaisir à l’écrire. J’espère que vous avez pu le ressentir :3

Allez ! Je vous dis à une prochaine fois ! ~ (N’oubliez pas le petit review qui fait plaisir ! :D)

Bisous à tous et à toutes ! ^o^

* * *

**Rédaction et édition**  : _White Assassin_

 **Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


	4. Une leçon de civisme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward a bien du mal à composer avec le caractère tempétueux d’Envy ! Pourtant, il l’aime. Alors il aimerait bien qu’il apprenne à s’intégrer aux humains sans trop d’anicroches. Pour ce faire, il lui donne des cours. Mais voilà qu’un incident inattendu va bousculer quelque peu l’élève et le professeur…

**Une leçon de civisme**

* * *

**Disclaimer**  : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa :3

 **Base**  : _FMA_ (manga)

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre**  : Romance – Hurt / Comfort – OS – Shônen-Ai (Edvy)

 **Résumé**  : Edward a bien du mal à composer avec le caractère tempétueux d’Envy ! Pourtant, il l’aime. Alors il aimerait bien qu’il apprenne à s’intégrer aux humains sans trop d’anicroches. Pour ce faire, il lui donne des cours. Mais voilà qu’un incident inattendu va bousculer quelque peu l’élève et le professeur…

 **Musiques**  : _Hum of the streets_ ( **FMA OST 1** ), _22_ , _You Belong With Me_ , _Bad Blood_ , _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_ ( **Taylor Swift** ), _I Really Like You_ ( **Carly Rae Jepsen** )

 **Note**  : En ce moment, j’ai beaucoup d’idées de one-shot qui me viennent ! Il est pourtant rare que mon imagination soit aussi florissante en automne, mais il faut croire que c’est pour compenser ce printemps dernier où, justement, je n’en ai eue que peu ! X3 Bref ! J’espère que la fic qui suit vous plaira ! ^o^

* * *

Partout autour de lui, sous un soleil bien timide roulant derrière quelques nuages joueurs, une foule dense et animée qui se pressait dans la petite allée où il cheminait. De part et d’autre, d’innombrables stands colorés garnis à ras-bord d’abondantes denrées devant lesquelles se pressaient en masse des badauds beaucoup trop souriants à son goût. Ici et là, les cris survoltés des maraîchers désireux d’attirer le chaland. Et dans l’air, une foultitude d’odeurs indéfinissables, portées par la brise matinale.

Que de bruit.

Que de monde.

Que d’humains.

Tout ce qu’il détestait.

À part une chose.

Une seule et unique chose, qui lui adressait un grand et franc sourire. Mais il devait avouer que le contexte dans lequel celui-ci lui était offert le rendait quelque peu amer.

« Alors ? » demanda Edward en agitant malicieusement sous le nez d’Envy un truc rond et bigarré.

« Je sais pas », asséna sèchement l’homonculus en louchant joyeusement sur l’objet, dont l’odeur atrocement sucrée lui fit frémir une narine. Mais alors une seule, hein, parce que l’autre était trop occupée à capter le délicieux et délicat parfum de son chibi.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort ! » se plaignit ce dernier. Il attrapa brusquement la main droite du brun pour poser d’autorité la boule couleur de feu dedans. « Tiens ! Ce toucher, ça te rappelle rien ?

\- Tu peux préciser le contexte ? » s’amusa Envy en palpant la chose avec un sourire plus qu’équivoque. C’était doux. Mais des choses douces, il avait l’habitude d’en toucher pas mal, depuis qu’il était avec Edward ~

Edward qui lui retourna un regard blasé – ainsi qu’un peu désespéré – et un jugement sans appel :

« Tu es irrécupérable. Une _pêche_ , Envy. C’est une _pêche_. Je te l’ai déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois ! En plus, on en a acheté la semaine dernière ! T’abuses.

\- Oh ! D’où ta fameuse expression : ‘‘avoir une peau de pêche’’ ! » se remémora l’homonculus en levant l’index pour accompagner sa déclaration. Il plaça le fruit qu’il tenait dans le sac en papier qu’Edward lui présentait d’une main, l’autre étant occupée à tenir un petit panier en osier tressé déjà bien rempli. Ceci dit, Envy haussa les épaules et compléta : « Enfin bon, je vois pas pourquoi t’en fais tout un flan. Ça ressemble à quarante-six trucs qu’on a déjà vus. Par exemple, les ‘‘clémentines’’, là…

\- Les ‘‘clémentines’’ ?! Tu veux pas plutôt dire les ‘‘nectarines’’ ?

\- Ouais, ça, ou l’autre, c’est pareil », lâcha l’androgyne en agitant nonchalamment la main comme pour chasser une mouche.

Son petit blond, courroucé, se grandit en réponse et s’indigna :

« Non, c’est _pas_ pareil ! Et c’est avec ce genre de raisonnement stupide que tu finis par me ramener des piments en lieu et place de poivrons quand je t’envoie faire les courses… ou que tu me sers une compote de poireaux plutôt que de rhubarbe ! Tu t’en rappelles, de ça ? Parce que moi, oui ! » Edward lui lança un regard mécontent qu’Envy eut du mal à trouver impressionnant : il était trop rigolo quand il s’énervait. Et pourtant, le plus jeune avait de quoi s’énerver : « J’étais malade comme un chien, ce jour-là, et ton intervention en cuisine m’a fait rendre le peu que j’avais pu avaler la veille !

\- Hey ! » protesta vigoureusement l’androgyne. « Je t’ai quand même _cuisiné_ un truc ! Ça devrait me valoir un ou deux bons points, quand même !

\- Envy. Empoisonner les gens par ignorance, ça s’appelle pas ‘‘cuisiner’’ », souligna l’alchimiste avec une moue qui en disait long. Il soupira et, tout en choisissant deux ou trois pêches de plus, expliqua : « Écoute, Envy. Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi de trouver un intérêt à tout ça vu que tu n’es pas directement concerné puisque tu ne manges pas, mais moi, je mange. Et tu vis avec moi. » Une pause. Un regard. Toujours aussi transperçant. « Ou plutôt, avec _nous_. Alors fais un effort. _S’il te plaît_ », insista l’alchimiste en lui tendant finalement le sac en papier rempli de fruits à l’odeur diablement alléchante. « Je ne fais pas ça pour t’embêter, tu sais... » précisa toutefois le plus jeune en constatant, rien que par son port raidi et ses lèvres légèrement pincées, que son amant commençait déjà à se braquer. « Je fais ça pour que tu te sentes mieux.

\- Parce que tu penses sérieusement que me forcer à prendre un bain de foule dès huit heures du mat’, tout ça pour me faire apprendre par cœur le nom de fruits dont je me tamponne le coquillard, ça va m’aider à me ‘‘sentir mieux’’ ?

\- Tu exagères encore », accusa Edward. Il lui envoya une pichenette sur le front, qu’Envy tenta d’esquiver – en vain – en grognant. Mais bon. Envy pouvait bien s’énerver, ça faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu’Edward avait compris comment gérer ce genre de petite crise. Quand, bien sûr, il n’était pas lui-même sur les nerfs. Sinon, ça faisait de sacrées étincelles. Mais aujourd’hui, il avait pris sa journée et était bien trop serein pour se prendre la tête.

Edward rectifia donc :

« J’essaie juste de te faire découvrir mon monde. Ce n’est pas de ma faute s’il est complexe ! Et puis tu râles, tu râles, mais en attendant, même si tu ne connais pas la faim, tu étais bien content de manger des pancakes à la confiture, ce matin. Et cette confiture, elle a précisément été faite avec ce que tu tiens dans tes bras et dont tu t’obstines à ne pas vouloir retenir le nom. »

Envy baissa les yeux. Ah ?

« Alors tu vois ? C’est quand même plus chouette de savoir que d’être ignare, non ? » le taquina l’alchimiste en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

« On sent l’alchimiste qui parle.

\- Et l’homonculus qui râle. Allez. Suffit de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Va payer tout ça, maintenant.

\- Eh ? Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, toi ?

\- Depuis que tu as décidé de t’installer chez moi. Ça me donne des droits ~

\- Et moi, ça m’en donne ? » se renseigna Envy, non sans jeter un coup d’œil intéressé à une partie spécifique du corps du petit blond, bien moulée dans son pantalon en cuir.

« Ça dépendra de ta capacité à payer... » Edward lui fit décrocher l’une de ses mains du sac et y plaça un petit porte-monnaie en cuir avant de spécifier : « … sans aucun incident. »

Envy soupesa le petit porte-monnaie… et soutint le regard intransigeant de son amant.

Un nouveau défi.

Edward lui en donnait beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Et ça se corsait.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » s’offusqua le brun en le toisant du regard tout en le contournant d’un pas décidé pour aller régler son dû.

« Pour quelqu’un qui a déjà fait rappliquer un groupe de militaires armés jusqu’aux dents dans une boulangerie – qu’on ne peut plus, du coup, fréquenter – pour une pauvre histoire de ‘‘pains de chocolat’’ », répondit Edward en le suivant d’un regard tant réprobateur qu’inquiet. Est-ce que ça irait, cette fois-ci ? Il n’en était vraiment pas certain, mais l’espérait très fort.

Envy avait encore tant à découvrir et à expérimenter pour, réellement, trouver sa place ; celle qu’il n’avait jamais réussi à trouver au sein d’un monde inconnu qui l’avait toujours rejeté du fait de sa différence, et qu’il avait appris à haïr plutôt qu’à comprendre. Tout du moins, c’était comme cela qu’Edward traduisait l’hostilité d’Envy à l’égard de tout ce qui se rapport aux humains ; lui mis à part, bien sûr.

Et cela… l’attristait.

Il savait qu’il forçait un peu les choses. Il savait qu’il bousculait les habitudes de vie d’Envy et le poussait souvent dans ses retranchements ; qu’il lui demandait d’exécuter des tâches qui, si elles étaient communes et simples pour lui, relevaient du quasi insurmontable pour l’homonculus. Il savait, pareillement, que le brun ne pouvait pas tout pardonner d’un coup : la peur, le rejet, la solitude. Qu’il ne pouvait, non plus, oublier toutes ces années de colère qui l’avaient amené à commettre les pires atrocités.

Quand il y repensait, le cœur d’Edward se serrait.

Mais il s’était juré, au moment même où il avait accepté ses sentiments pour Envy, de l’accepter également lui, tout entier et avec son passé, sans jamais le lui renvoyer en pleine figure. Car cela aurait été injuste.

Ne restait plus qu’à apprendre à cet amant parfois récalcitrant à reprendre la main sur son futur et à s’approprier ce monde étranger dans lequel il avait accepté de poser un pied en partageant son quotidien. Et ce n’était pas toujours facile. Toutefois, il s’y employait assidûment chaque jour : là en associant l’homonculus aux tâches ménagères, ici en le projetant dans une situation concrète qui impliquait une interaction sociale… Les occasions de devenir « humain » ne manquaient pas ; Edward les saisissait toutes. Mais souvent… À force de trop vouloir précipiter les choses, ça finissait en catastrophe. Aussi était-il plutôt stressé à l’idée qu’Envy dut, seul, régler une simple note pour de simples fruits. Intervenir était hautement tentant. Mais il se retint ! Vaillamment. Il resta à quelques mètres, à le fixer du coin de l’œil, prêt à accourir au moindre problème : il se souvenait encore trop bien du terrible épisode lors duquel Envy avait explosé contre un mur la tête du poissonnier qui s’était trompé en lui rendant la monnaie. Deux mois d’hôpital. Deux jours de garde à vue et une ingérence du Führer en prime.

Il déglutit.

 _Faites que ça se passe un peu mieux cette fois-ci…_ supplia intérieurement l’alchimiste.

Et ses prières furent entendues : Envy revint vers lui fier comme un paon et le sourire aux lèvres. Il se faufila entre les passants avec grâce puis, une fois à sa hauteur, plaça les pêches dans le petit panier dont Edward avait serré l’anse jusqu’à en imprimer le motif dans sa paume. Sans remarquer ce détail pourtant révélateur du stress du plus jeune, Envy lui rendit son porte-monnaie dans un sourire et ponctua le geste assuré d’un :

« Ben tu vois ! C’était pas si compliqué ! »

Edward soupira de soulagement et lui adressa en retour un sourire encourageant :

« Je suis content de me dire que pour une fois, cette sortie ne va pas se terminer en justifications interminables derrière le bureau du colonel. »

Envy se renfrogna aussitôt et ronchonna :

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j’ai pas le droit de lui éclater la face, à celui-là ?

\- Parce que c’est mon supérieur et que ça, ça fait partie des ‘‘choses qui ne se font pas’’.

\- Ah oui, les _fameuses_.

\- Oui, et tu ferais bien de t’en rappeler, sinon, ce soir, je te les fais les énumérer ! » menaça Edward, qui savait comme Envy avait un mal _fou_ à ne pas se jeter à la gorge du colonel sitôt qu’ils le croisaient. Mais ça, c’était aussi car l’une des qualités premières d’Envy était d’être _très_ imaginatif. Et son imagination, alimentée par une jalousie tenace – pour ne pas dire viscérale – avait tendance à bien s’emballer quand il était question du colonel. Et c’était pas faute de lui avoir expliqué que le colonel aimait certes les cheveux blonds… mais pas les siens.

Lui était alors venu l’idée de dresser la liste des « choses qui ne se font pas ». Envy n’avait qu’à s’y référer de mémoire pour savoir ce qu’il pouvait faire ou non ; en l’occurrence, « éclater » les gens, n’était pas vraiment convenable. Donc, par définition, c’était interdit.

« Hey ! Tu m’écoutes ? »

Edward fut tiré de ses pensées par Envy, qui claqua plusieurs fois des doigts juste sous son petit nez.

« Tu comptes dormir ici ou quoi, chibi ?

\- M’appelle pas comme ça ! » gronda le plus jeune avant de se reprendre : « Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Tu disais ?

\- On rentre ? »

Edward inspecta son panier. Fruits bien juteux à vous faire saliver d’avance, légumes frais du matin ou de la veille, une bonne livre de viande rouge… Moui. Ils avaient tout. Ils pouvaient rentrer ! Il acquiesça donc d’un signe de tête approbatif.

« J’ai hâte de cuisiner tout ça ! » lança le petit alchimiste en initiant la marche d’un pas bout-en-train.

Envy, sur ses talons, le taquina :

« De ‘‘manger’’ tout ça, tu veux dire ! C’est plutôt Al qui cuisine que toi. Et pourtant, il mange même p-... ! »

Un silence.

Edward, qui s’apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose de bien placé avec un air fiérot, s’arrêta net.

Un Envy qui ne décochait mot, c’était _très_ mauvais signe.

Mais un Envy qui s’arrêtait en plein milieu d’une phrase, c’était inédit, ça, encore.

Les pieds vissés au sol et le corps crispé sous le coup de l’expectative, l’alchimiste se tourna lentement vers son partenaire, prêt à le questionner sur ce soudain mutisme.

Mais quelque chose l’en garda.

Une voix masculine et grasse qui fusa de derrière l’homonculus :

« Joli petit cul, pour une planche à pain ! ~ »

Le regard d’Edward glissa du visage d’Envy, décomposé par le choc, jusqu’à celui, goguenard, d’un bon gaillard barbu d’un mètre quatre-vingt à deux mètres de là, flanqué de deux autres hommes à l’air porcin et aux sourires railleurs.

_Euh ?_

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux en voyant les trois comparses se gausser comme des hyènes, puis reporta son regard couleur miel sur son amant.

L’un de ses yeux commençait à virer au noir profond.

Ses muscles étaient bandés.

Des éclairs crépitaient sur son bras droit.

Mauvais signe.

 _Très_ mauvais signe.

Ni une, ni deux, Edward se jeta sur ce bras secoué d’adrénaline pour le retenir.

Juste à temps.

L’attention d’Envy se reporta heureusement sur lui. En conséquence, son œil retrouva vite sa couleur habituelle. Edward en profita pour l’interroger du regard, incompréhensif et sacrément inquiet.

La réponse du brun, crachée avec hargne, fut sans appel :

« Je _dois_ faire une ‘‘chose qui ne se fait pas’’. Lâche-moi. »

Edward, loin d’obéir, raffermit d’autant plus sa prise sur le bras d’Envy, bien qu’ignorant toujours la cause de cette rage si soudaine. La réaction de l’homonculus ne se fit pas attendre. Ne souhaitant pas déboîter le bras de son amant mais ne pouvant non plus se dégager sans heurt, il pivota souplement et simplement puis s’écria à l’attention du gaillard repéré plus tôt par Edward, qui s’éloignait d’ailleurs déjà :

« Hey connard ! Ramène un peu ta gueule pour voir ! »

Le sourire arrogant du brun ne disait rien à Edward… Mais pire encore fut l’accueil fait à l’insulte. L’interpellé se retourna lentement sous les regards circonspects et surpris des passants qui avaient tous brusquement cessé leurs activités, alertés par ces éclats de voix. Le barbu avait perdu son rictus et répondit avec un air de molosse prêt à déchiqueter la première personne venue :

« T’as dit quoi, là ?

\- T’es sourd en plus d’être con ? » renchérit évidemment Envy en découvrant ses canines anormalement aiguisées tant son sourire s’était élargi. « Ramène-toi, si t’es un homme », gronda-t-il sourdement.

« Envy ! » le sermonna tout bas Edward en essayant de le tirer vers lui pour rompre le duel de regards et d’insultes qui s’était engagé et qui commençait, doucement mais sûrement, à déboucher sur un affrontement frontal. « Mais t’es pas bien ?! Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?! Pourquoi tu le provoques comme ça ?!

\- T’occupe. C’est mes affaires.

\- Si tu tues quelqu’un, qui plus est devant une centaine de témoins, je t’assure que ça va vite devenir mes affaires _aussi_  ! » s’alarma Edward en essayant d’user de son poids pour influer sur le port statique d’Envy ; histoire de l’attirer ailleurs et de tuer dans l’œuf cette altercation qui fleurait les embrouilles de longue durée à plein nez.

Peine perdue. L’homonculus toisa l’alchimiste d’un regard vipérin inflexible. Edward comprit sans mal que le brun avait juste décidé de peser de tout son _véritable_ poids pour contrer toute tentative de fuite de sa part. La preuve ? Les pavés, sous lui, étaient déjà en morceaux, éclatés par les deux tonnes qui venaient « d’apparaître » sur eux.

Merde.

Il n’allait pas pouvoir le faire bouger de là avant que…

« … ! »

L’inconnu et ses sbires approchaient avec la détermination de véritables chars d’assaut. Chemin faisant, le premier, même, bousculait violemment les passants qui n’avaient pas eu la présence d’esprit de s’écarter d’eux-mêmes avant qu’il n’arrivât à leur hauteur. Quelques protestations s’élevèrent, mais il fallait dire que vu le gabarit du mastodonte, peu furent celles qui ne moururent pas avant d’être finies. Envy, pourtant, n’était lui pas impressionné pour un sou : il se tenait droit et digne au beau milieu de l’allée, déjà désertée dans rayon d’une bonne dizaine de mètres autour d’eux. Et quand on connaissait l’homonculus, la raison de cette confiance en lui-même était plus qu’évidente : il avait tout à fait les moyens d’assurer sa défense. Et même plus. D’où la panique grandissante d’Edward, qui savait que s’il n’intervenait pas rapidement, cette innocente sortie allait finir en boucherie.

Mais encore eut-il fallu qu’il comprît l’origine du problème !

« Envy ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, à la fin ?! » insista-t-il.

Mais trop tard.

Les trois hommes étaient déjà face à eux.

Et par « eux », comprendre : un Envy BEAUCOUP trop souriant pour que ce fût rassurant, et un Edward devenu blanc comme un linge tant il pressentait les emmerdes qui arrivaient à vitesse grand V.

Autour, un silence de mort.

Et vu la situation, y’avait pas que le silence qui allait être mortel.

« Ben voilà, je suis là, poupée », annonça l’inconnu avec morgue. « Comme tu le souhaitais ; comme… comme un ‘‘homme’’, c’est ça ?

\- ‘‘Poupée’’ ? » relevèrent simultanément Envy et Edward ; l’un en riant jaune, l’autre en dévisageant sérieusement l’inconnu.

_C’était Envy qu’il venait d’appeler « poupée », là ?_

« Ouais, ‘‘poupée’’. Alors ? Ça fait quoi d’avoir un vrai mec en face de soi ? Ça change, hein ? » s’enquit l’armoire à glace en coulant un regard lourd de sens à Edward.

Edward qui ne comprenait toujours goutte à ce qu’il se passait.

Envy, lui, éclata de rire.

« Je sais pas, je l’attends encore ! » lança l’homonculus en faisant mine de regarder autour de lui.

L’homme, vexé, fronça les sourcils. Il grinça des dents un instant mais ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter et proposa d’une voix lubrique :

« Ben si tu veux, on s’isole un peu toi et moi, histoire que t’y voies plus clair ~

\- Malheureusement, je crois pas que ce soit moi qu’aie de la merde dans les yeux », lui retourna Envy en haussant un sourcil amusé.

L’homme eut un petit mouvement de recul, surpris.

« T’as une sacrée répartie, pour une donzelle.

\- ‘‘donzelle’’ ?! » s’exclama Edward, qui assistait, comme les deux sous-fifres bien discrets du malotrus, à cette bataille sans aucun panache et plutôt surprenante.

« La ‘‘donzelle’’ va surtout t’éclater la gueule », grogna sourdement Envy en avançant d’un pas. Menaçant, le pas.

« Peeeersonne ne va éclater personne », intervint Edward en s’interposant aussitôt entre son amant et la montagne de muscles qui lui faisait face, avant que ce dernier ne pût répliquer. Le petit blond peinait à croire que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’il aurait pu, un jour, chercher de toutes ses forces à raisonner quelqu’un de plus sanguin que lui. C’était le monde à l’envers ! Et il devait avouer qu’il saisissait un peu mieux, à présent, les fréquentes plaintes d’Alphonse à son sujet.

Effectivement, c’était chiant de jouer les diplomates. Surtout quand on n’était pas doué pour ça. Pourquoi il pensait ça ? Parce que...

« On t’a pas sonné », répondirent en chœur les deux coqs de combat… Bien que l’un d’eux pensât vraisemblablement être plutôt face à une poule.

C’en fut trop pour le plus petit. Il avait prévenu : il était sanguin lui aussi.

« Envy, je te préviens, si tu m’expliques pas ce qu’il se passe sous cinq secondes, je réponds plus de rien. »

L’homonculus fusilla du regard son adversaire puis, sans le quitter des yeux, éclaircit ENFIN la situation pour son amant :

« Y’a que cet enfoiré m’a foutu la main au cul dans le plus grand des calmes. »

Edward cligna des yeux un instant.

Un instant suffisant pour que l’inconnu confirmât, après avoir lancé un regard condescendant à l’alchimiste et un autre, compatissant, à son compagnon :

« Et vu ce que tu te tapes et comment tu te sapes, ça devait bien te manquer. »

Edward resta bouche-bée.

_Pardon ?_

« Euh… »

Il zyeuta Envy de haut en bas.

Des hanches étroites, des épaules bien larges, un torse bien PLAT, une musculature à faire pâlir de jalousie n’importe quel mec ( **Envy**  : _Et un atout gros comme ç-... !_ **Edward**  : _NON ! *lui shoote dans la tête*_ )… Mais parallèlement, une petite taille, un visage d’éphèbe aux traits extrêmement fins, des vêtements fluides, trompeurs et absolument pas en phase avec la mode actuelle et une allure, il fallait l’avouer, plutôt féminine.

Bref, un androgyne qui portait bien ce surnom.

L’erreur était compréhensible.

Le geste, beaucoup moins.

« Ce que je me tape et ce avec quoi je me sape me vont très bien », grinça l’homonculus, de plus en plus tendu et prêt à commettre un geste qui, Edward le sentait bien, serait irréparable.

L’atmosphère était tendue comme un élastique prêt à claquer à tout moment.

Edward ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver.

Alors, avant même que l’homme, qui n’avait toujours pas compris sa méprise, ne pût enchaîner, l’alchimiste interrompit les hostilités d’un ton impérieux :

« Envy, ça suffit. Laisse tomber. Ça n’en vaut pas la peine. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Y compris celui de son amant.

« Quoi ? Hors de question. J’ai un différend à régler.

\- Je m’en fiche.

\- J’te trouve vachement compréhensif, dis donc. Surtout vu toutes les insinuations que ce connard a faites sur toi.

\- Répète, pour voir ? » intervint l’homme en s’approchant un peu plus.

« J’ai dit CA SUFFIT », rugit le petit lion à l’attention de son aîné. « Ce genre de scandale, ça fait justement partie des choses que tu dois éviter ! » rappela-t-il à son « élève » avec fermeté en tirant à lui le bras de l’homonculus. « Même si ce gars est trop con pour voir que t’as une paire de couilles, c’est pas une raison pour chercher à tout prix à les lui agiter sous le nez comme ça ! Tu t’es assez donné en spectacle. Viens, maintenant », somma l’alchimiste d’un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation… mais qui était malgré tout un peu troublé d’avoir eu, par extension, à étaler sa sexualité devant des dizaines de personnes. Il fallait certes qu’ils fissent le lien, mais bon. S’il l’avait pu, Edward aurait préféré s’épargner un coming out public sans préavis. Il tourna donc les talons un peu vivement pour entraîner Envy à sa suite, histoire de limiter les dégâts. Celui-ci était si ébaubi par l’attitude inhabituelle d’Edward qu’il ne pensa plus à moduler son poids à son avantage et suivit, malgré lui, le petit alchimiste remonté. Ceci, bien sûr, sous les regards hallucinés de la foule mais, surtout, du molosse et de ses acolytes qui venaient d’avoir leur révélation de l’année.

Mais celui qui restait le plus choqué était Envy.

Trébuchant maladroitement derrière Edward tant le rythme qu’il imprimait à leur marche était rapide, il fixait le petit blond avec incompréhension… Et, peut-être, aussi, colère.

Quoi ?

C’était donc tout ce que ça lui faisait ?

On le touchait, les insultait tous les deux, les humiliait… Et Edward, lui, acceptait ça sans même un mot plus haut que l’autre, dans un probable souci de bienséance ? Parce qu’il fallait qu’il « s’intègre » et que « ça ne se faisait pas » d’éclater les gens, même s’ils vous manquaient de respect ? C’était ça, le monde dans lequel il aspirait à vivre ? Un monde où on pouvait vous foutre la main au panier sans problème ? Un monde où on se foutait ouvertement de votre gueule en public et où il fallait encaisser le fait de s’en aller sous les quolibets moqueurs de véritables chiens en rut, par « civisme » ?

Parce que si oui, ils allaient devoir avoir une petite conversation, et rapidement.

Parce que lui, il n’avait pas signé pour ça.

Et qu’il était à deux doigts de faire tout bonnement volte-face pour décapiter le malotrus sans plus de cérémonie tant il bouillait intérieurement d’une rage mal contenue.

« Stop », tonna tout à coup Edward en s’arrêtant net, alors qu’ils n’étaient qu’à vingt mètres du lieu de l’incartade. Envy manqua de lui rentrer dedans tant l’arrêt avait été brusque. Mais qu’importe. C’était trèèèès bien. Il allait profiter de cette pause inattendue pour faire connaître à son compagnon le fond de sa pensée ; et correctement, qui plus était.

« Chut », intima Edward en posant son index droit sur les lèvres déjà entrouvertes d’Envy. L’autre main, elle, plaça sans préavis le panier de courses dans ses bras. Envy le réceptionna gauchement, incompréhensif. Car il était bien en peine de lire en son compagnon aussi facilement que d’habitude et que son comportement était, pour le coup, tout sauf clair.

« Hey ! Vous, là ! » héla Edward à l’attention d’un fromager qui, comme à peu près toutes les personnes dans un rayon de trente mètres, s’était arrêté pour assister à la scène. « Il me semble qu’il y a un groupe de militaires qui patrouille, là-bas… » indiqua-t-il d’un coup de pouce assuré. « Vous pouvez aller les chercher ?

\- Ben j’veux bien, mais pourquoi faire ?

\- On va en avoir besoin dans, genre, vingt secondes », répondit Edward avec un large sourire qui sembla mettre le feu aux fesses du commerçant, puisque celui-ci _courut_ dans la direction indiquée.

Envy, perplexe, suivit l’homme du regard puis reporta son attention sur Edward et s’enquit :

« Tu peux m’expliquer ?

\- ‘‘T’occupes. C’est mes affaires.’’ », répondit le plus petit tout en lui envoyant une tape sur l’épaule, accompagnée d’un : « Je te confie les courses. ».

Sans un regard de plus vers Envy, il se dirigea vers les hommes qui, eux, n’avaient pas bougé d’un iota, fiers de leur petit effet. Ou de celui qu’ils pensaient avoir.

Le molosse accueillit le plus jeune d’un :

« C’est pour ? T’as oublié quelque chose ?

\- Moui. » Edward inclina la tête et s’attrapa le menton, pensif. « T’es bien majeur ?

\- Ouais. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi pas, et que légalement parlant, ça m’arrange. »

Une seconde.

Le temps suffisant à Edward pour asséner un coup de pied magistral dans le service trois pièces du monsieur. Avec la jambe gauche, bien évidemment.

Un cri.

Tout ce que l’homme a le temps d’exprimer avant que le poing droit de l’alchimiste ne file dans sa mâchoire dans un bel uppercut.

Un claquement de mains.

Juste ce qu’il faut pour neutraliser les deux autres complices avant qu’ils ne tentent quoi que ce soit.

En tout et pour tout, discussions comprises, vingt secondes.

Les vingt secondes...

« HEY ! Toi, là ! Mains en l’air ! »

… nécessaires à l’arrivée des militaires, qui entourent aussitôt Edward. Le déploiement est vif et précis : l’alchimiste est bien vite encerclé, armes dégainées et pointées sur lui, prêtes à être utilisées. Sans protester aucunement, le petit blond, après un dernier regard méprisant aux trois hommes qu’il a étalés en un temps record, obtempère. Sur son visage angélique, un sourire amplement satisfait. Dans ses yeux, la lueur du sentiment de plénitude procuré par la justice enfin rendue.

Tandis qu’un premier militaire le maintient en joue par précaution, un deuxième se précipite vers les victimes présumées pour attester de leur état. Nul doute : les trois hommes sont inconscients et bien amochés ; mis violemment à terre par un gamin pourtant pas plus haut que trois pommes. Le plus haut gradé des soldats s’en approche d’ailleurs prudemment : pas possible que ce microbe ait maîtrisé de solides gaillards comme ça avec autant d’aisance. Il y a forcément un truc. Et effectivement, le « truc » se trouve à sa ceinture, scintillant au soleil de façon arrogante : une montre en argent portant le blason du pays. Rien à voir avec le fait qu’Edward se soit discrètement dandiné pour que son manteau glisse dessus et la révèle aux yeux curieux de l’homme qui l’inspectait devant un public toujours aussi silencieux et figé.

Y compris Envy qui, tout du long, est resté médusé.

Son panier bien garni encore au creux des bras, toujours incapable d’aligner deux idées, il assiste au salut de circonstance exécuté par le groupe de militaires à l’attention de son chibi vengeur. Celui-ci, le repérant du coin de l’œil, lui adresse un clin d’œil rassurant tandis que les soldats, se confondant en excuses, l’embarquent malgré tout…

… et laissent l’homonculus au beau milieu de la foule encore secouée par toute cette agitation, seul et seulement capable d’articuler en voyant son amant partir au loin :

« Hein ? »

* * *

« C’est moi ! ~ Je suis rentré ! » claironna une voix guillerette depuis le seuil du petit appartement centralien.

Aussitôt, deux têtes inquiètes apparurent dans l’encadrement de la porte donnant sur le salon. Évidemment, il s’agissait de…

« NII-SAN !

\- CHIBI ! »

Alphonse et Envy se précipitèrent dans un même mouvement vers Edward. Le premier le serra fort dans ses bras tandis que le second, lui, lui tourna un peu autour à la manière d’une chatte inspectant consciencieusement son petit enfin retrouvé.

« Nii-san ! Tu n’as rien ? Ça va ? » le bombarda Alphonse, tremblant de stress.

« Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? C’est allé ?! » renchérit simultanément Envy.

« Ouh là, ouh là, doucement ! » tempéra Edward face à cet engouement soudain qu’il avait du mal à gérer, surtout à une heure aussi tardive et alors qu’il était épuisé par des heures de garde à vue. « Je vais très bien, je suis en un seul morceau, et tout... » Il se tourna vers Envy. « … est finalement réglé. » Puis, il regarda son frère. « Je suppose qu’il t’a raconté ?

\- Un peu. Enfin… ‘‘résumé’’, plutôt.

\- Tant mieux. Je préfère éviter de m’appesantir sur cet incident stupide », trancha Edward.

Un silence pesant s’ensuivit. Alphonse comprit aussitôt qu’il était de trop et que son frère et son compagnon avaient à s’expliquer. Il s’éclipsa donc discrètement mais maladroitement sur un :

« B-Bon… Je suis dans ma chambre si vous me cherchez… Je vous laisse ! »

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent donc en tête à tête.

Tandis que les bruits de pas métalliques s’estompaient et qu’Edward se déchaussait et se déshabillait, Envy, lui, le détaillait intensément. Pas de traces de coups, un visage plutôt serein… Son chibi n’avait pas menti. Tout semblait « aller bien qui finissait bien ». Mais quand même…

« Tu n’as rien à me dire… ?

\- Pas spécifiquement.

\- C’était pourtant un sacré coup d’éclat, ce que tu nous a fait, tout à l’heure.

\- Un coup d’éclat débile qui m’a certes permis de sauver les courses, mais qui m’a surtout valu un « sacré » rappel à l’ordre d’un certain colonel bien chiant qui s’est encore déplacé juste pour me faire la leçon », grommela Edward avec l’air d’un enfant pris en faute… mais pas forcément repentant.

« Il n’a vraiment rien d’autre à foutre, lui », maugréa l’androgyne en accrochant machinalement au porte-manteau la veste qu’Edward lui présentait. « Cela dit… Il faut avouer que ton intervention était plutôt remarquable – au sens propre du terme – et je dirais… inattendue ? »

Envy laissa ce dernier mot flotter un instant.

Le silence se réinstalla confortablement.

Il fallut bien une minute pour qu’Edward, qui tournait à présent le dos à son aîné, le rompît. Brutalement :

« Pourquoi, ‘‘inattendue’’ ? »

Envy laissa quelques secondes s’écouler avant de répondre à mi-mots :

« Parce que je pensais que tu n’en avais rien à foutre. »

Edward accepta enfin de croiser son regard. Le sien était calme et… profond. Tout comme sa voix.

« Eh bien tu avais tort. »

Le brun sourit. Un peu.

« Je vois ça. »

Puis, d’un ton un peu plus sarcastique :

« Et dire que c’est toi qui me disais qu’il fallait éviter tout scandale ~

\- RAH ! J’étais sûr que t’allais me la sortir, celle-ci !! » s’offusqua le plus petit en cherchant à lui envoyer une tape sur la tête.

Manque de bol, Envy était trop grand et, surtout, avait des réflexes de serpent. Il n’eut donc aucun mal à attraper les mains de l’alchimiste et à le maîtriser. En douceur, bien sûr.

« Hep hep hep ! Ces mains ont suffisamment cogné aujourd’hui, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C’est vrai », reconnut Edward. Il s’assagit et les ramena à lui. « Et franchement, je m’en serais bien passé. Surtout après ce que je t’ai dit, effectivement », fit-il en se tortillant, mal à l’aise.

« C’est sûr. Parce que tes leçons, c’est un peu ‘‘fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais’’ ?

\- Absolument pas ! » s’indigna l’alchimiste. « Sache, premièrement, que certaines colères sont parfaitement légitimes ! » Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, sûr de son fait, et asséna : « Deuxièmement, je veux t’apprendre à vivre parmi les humains, CERTES. Mais même chez les humains, y’a des cons, hein ! Et les conseils que je te donne sont… sont… applicables dans la limite du raisonnable, on va dire. Après… Après… Bon, ça n’excuse pas ce que j’ai fait. Je me suis un peu…

\- … ‘‘emporté’’ ? ‘‘énervé’’ ? » proposa Envy, moqueur.

« Tout ça », admit Edward avec une petite mine. « Et je n’aurais pas dû. J’aurais simplement pu signaler la présence de ces personnes… _indélicates_ … » Il manqua de s’étouffer en prononçant ce mot tellement éloigné de la réalité. « … sitôt que j’ai aperçu, plus loin, les militaires. Mais sérieux, je… je… !! » s’embrouilla-t-il à grands renforts de gestes incohérents.

Il se tut et s’immobilisa finalement avant de pousser un long soupir. Il laissa retomber ses bras, ballants, contre ses flancs fatigués.

« Je raconte n’importe quoi, en fait. »

Il secoua la tête et reprit, calmé :

« Répondre à la violence par la violence n’est pas une solution. Ça défoule, c’est tout. Et _j’avoue_ , j’avais besoin de me défouler, parce que… Parce que… ! » Son regard se fit douloureux. « Juste. On t’a manqué de respect, et ça, c’est juste pas possible. Je peux pas encaisser ça pour réagir posément. J’arrive pas. J’aurais pas dû, mais je l’ai fait. Voilà. » Il lui adressa un regard désolé et une moue contrite : « Néanmoins, ça reste moins « grave » que si je t’avais laissé te défouler, toi. On serait encore avec les militaires, à cette heure-ci, autrement.

\- N’importe quoi.

\- Tu sais que j’ai raison.

\- Et tu sais que j’aime pas avoir tort.

\- Je sais. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que voilà : tu peux te défendre, Envy. Tu en as le droit, mais pas en tuant les gens. Ça ne-…

\- … se fait pas, je sais. J’ai compris. Mais n’empêche que tu aurais pu me mettre au parfum avant de te jeter toutes griffes dehors sur eux ! J’ai halluciné, moi !

\- Et moi donc ! J’aurais jamais cru possible qu’un mec te fasse des avances comme ça, en pleine rue ! » s’amusa Edward, pour détendre un peu l’atmosphère.

« Ouais… C’est vrai que c’était… Ahem… bizarre... » répondit évasivement Envy… intrigant d’autant plus Edward.

Ce ton. Ce regard fuyant…

« Naaan… C’est pas la première fois, c’est ça ?

\- Que-… ?!

\- AHA ! J’en étais sûr !

\- N’importe quoi !

\- C’est la jupe-short, c’est ça ? C’est la jupe-short ! À tous les coups ! Tu vois ! C’est TOUJOURS la jupe-short !

\- Mais arrête avec ça !

\- Nan ! » fit le petit alchimiste en lui tirant la langue.

« Tu vas voir si c’est la jupe-short ! » menaça Envy en se jetant sur lui pour le chatouiller sans pitié. Il s’arrêta rapidement pour demander avec un sourire en coin : « Tu sais pourquoi j’en porte une, d’ailleurs ?

\- Non, mais tu vas me le dire ? » supputa Edward tout en rigolant encore.

Il rigola cependant tout de suite moins quand Envy lui susurra à l’oreille :

« Parce que ce serait trop indécent qu’il n’y ait pas de jupe… vu ce qui est moulé par le short. »

Edward arrêta de rire instantanément et s’empourpra aussitôt.

Envy sourit.

« Et si je t’apprenais deux ou trois trucs, moi aussi, cette nuit ? ~ »

Edward le regarda par en-dessous un instant, puis murmura d’un ton étonnamment enjôleur :

« Fais donc ~ »

Envy haussa un sourcil.

Cette journée était décidément pleine de surprises.

* * *

  **FIN**

* * *

Contrairement à ce que la fic laisse croire, elle n’a en fait rien à voir avec l’actualité du moment ._. C’était une idée que j’avais eue il y a pas mal de temps (mais que je n’ai peaufinée que récemment) après avoir fait le constat suivant : il est fréquent que les uke, dans les fanfictions, soient courtisés de façon insistante… Mais il l’est beaucoup moins que ce soit le cas des seme ! Du coup, je trouvais ça dommage que les uke n’aient que rarement l’occasion de défendre leur partenaire en mode « je-te-montre-comment-je-suis-badass-chéri » et… ben en fait, j’avais juste envie d’offrir à Edward un moment bien viril pour qu’il puisse en mettre plein la vue à Envy lui aussi xp Parce que les uke aussi ont leur mot à dire ( **W.A**. : _Uke power !_ **Ed**  : _Je ne suis pas un « uke »._ **Envy**  : _Je peux émettre une objection ?_ ) !

Voilà ! J’espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu, et je vous dis à bientôt pour un autre OS ~

Bisous à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **Rédaction et édition**  : _White Assassin_

 **Correction**  : _Couw-Chan_


	5. Le Malade imaginaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy a un problème : il aime être le centre d'attention. Un peu trop, peut-être. Sauf que voilà : de l'attention, Ed ne lui en donne que trop peu à son goût. Ah... Si seulement il trouvait un moyen d'inverser la tendance...

**Le Malade imaginaire**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas ! Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa :)

 **Base** : _FMA_ (manga)

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Romance – Hurt / Comfort – OS – Shônen-Ai (Edvy)

 **Résumé** : Envy a un problème : il aime être le centre d'attention. Un peu trop, peut-être. Sauf que voilà : de l'attention, Ed ne lui en donne que trop peu à son goût. Ah... Si seulement il trouvait un moyen d'inverser la tendance...

 **Musiques**  : _Interlude_ ( **FMAB OST 2** )

 **Note** : Ce qui est assez amusant, c’est qu’au moment où j’écris ces lignes, je suis malade comme un chien. Oh, the irony ~

* * *

« Atchi ! »

Edward sursauta.

« Atchi ! »

Il fixa Envy.

« ATCHI ! »

Envy.

Qui.

Venait.

D’éternuer.

TROIS FOIS.

« ... »

Edward en lâcha son livre, qui tomba entre ses jambes croisées en tailleur sur le lit. Il fixa l’homonculus, installé à ses côtés. Celui-ci se moucha allègrement avec le dos de sa main avant de remarquer que sa petite crevette favorite dressait son antenne vers lui, hallucinée. Agacé d’être ainsi dévisagé, Envy lâcha :

« Ben quoi ? »

Edward tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et le regarda du coin de l’œil avec un air de poule méfiante.

« T’es malade ? »

Envy haussa un sourcil.

« Nan. J’ai juste un truc dans le nez. Qu’est-ce que tu vas t’imaginer ?

\- Ah. »

Cette simple syllabe emporta avec elle ce qui semblait être de l’inquiétude chez le petit blond. L’alchimiste haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture, de nouveau indifférent à son amant qui, à côté de lui, s’ennuyait royalement. Parce que non. Envy n’avait rien à faire. Et la seule chose qu’il voulait faire impliquait une participation active de son chibi et surtout, surtout, aucun putain de bouquin. Sauf qu’Edward avait décrété que ce jour-ci serait la journée « recherches ». Donc sa crevette recherchait des formules alchimiques et lui, il recherchait (encore) le fun dans tout ça.

Alors voir Edward lui témoigner un tant soit peu d’intérêt pour qu’il s’évanouît quasi instantanément… était loin de le ravir.

Envy jeta un coup d’œil scrutateur à Edward.

Et soudain…

« ATCHI ! »

Ne put-il s’empêcher de simuler. Juste pour voir.

Edward fit volte-face vers lui.

Le cœur d’Envy bondit.

« Tu es SÛR que tu n’es pas malade ? »

JACKPOT.

Envy se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour que la douleur prît le pas sur la joie et l’empêchât d’afficher un grand sourire. La proie était tombée dans le piège. Il ne devait suuuurtoout pas la laisser filer.

« Bah... »

Dissimulant ses pensées véritables, il prit un air perplexe et douloureux, plissa un peu les yeux et le nez et compléta :

« Tu commences à me faire douter. » Il renifla un peu et prit un air presque surpris. « Ce ne serait quand même pas… ? » Il secoua la tête. « Non…

\- Quoi ? Quoi ?!

\- Non, c’est stupide, laisse tomber.

\- Mais dis-moi ! » insista Edward, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Envy, ravi de son petit effet, laissa planer un suspens soigneusement calculé, puis confia à voix basse :

« En fait… Lust m’a parlé d’un… d’un phénomène un peu bizarre.

\- Un ‘‘phénomène’’ ? » releva Edward, tant préoccupé qu’intrigué : sa curiosité scientifique était hautement titillée.

Envy fut ravi de constater qu’elle l’était suffisamment pour le forcer à écarter ce foutu livre de ses petites mains.

« Oui hm… Comment expliquer ça ? » tenta le brun en adoptant un air pensif de circonstances. « Il arrive, tu sais, que nous autres, homonculi, soyons parfois à court d’énergie ; que notre pierre soit épuisée à force de blessures et autres trucs du même genre et qu’il ne nous reste, en fait, plus qu’une vie. Comme vous, quoi.

\- Ah ?!

\- Dans ces cas-là, le temps que notre ‘‘batterie’’ soit ‘‘rechargée’’, ben… On est un peu à plat ; et apparemment plus susceptibles d’attraper le genre de cochonneries normalement réservées aux humains – sans vouloir t’offenser, hein. » Il marqua une pause choisie puis termina : « En fait, c’est un peu comme si on n’était plus immortels : on n’a plus de capacité de régénération, et pour retrouver notre état normal, il nous faut retourner auprès de Père pour qu’il nous ‘‘recharge’’ un peu. Et j’avoue que je n’avais jamais été confronté à ce phénomène – puisque comme tu le sais, je suis plutôt doué en combat rapproché et ne me blesse que rarement. Donc je pensais, jusque-là, que c’était un genre de… mythe ? Ou de connerie inventée par Lust pour nous inciter à la prudence ou pour se complaire dans son rôle de madame-je-sais-tout-car-je-suis-l’aînée. En fait. Mais là… Je dois avouer que ça se pourrait bien que… que ce qu’elle m’a raconté soit vrai. Alors…

\- Alors tu pourrais très bien tomber malade ! » le coupa Edward, soudainement très concerné.

« C’est ça », confirma le brun en faisant la moue… et en riant sous cape. Avancez quelques arguments scientifiques vernis d’un peu d’assurance, et s’il s’agissait d’un domaine qu’il ne maîtrisait pas, Edward, plus curieux qu’un chaton à peine né, fonçait dans le piège tête baissée. Certes, quand il découvrait le pot aux roses, cela pouvait faire _très_ mal – il en savait quelque chose pour avoir essayé de le convaincre qu’avaler était bon pour la santé ( **Envy**  : _Pas ma plus brillante idée._ **Ed** : _Je confirme._ ) – mais le jeu en valait parfois la chandelle. Et pour un peu d’attention, Envy était prêt à _beaucoup_.

« Dingue... » souffla Edward, vraisemblablement passionné par cette nouvelle découverte scientifique. Un. Homonculus. Pouvait. Tomber. MALADE. Si certaines conditions étaient réunies, mais quand même ! Il n’en revenait pas ! C’était inédit ! Jamais il n’aurait cru ça possible. Et le plus dingue, dans tout ça ? C’était lui qui allait assister à ça. Alors, pour être franc, il était tout aussi inquiet que ravi. « Mais tu es sûr de ça ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu as de la fièvre, tu crois ? Le nez bouché ? Les ganglions enflés ? » le bombarda le petit alchimiste en l’inspectant sous tous les angles, surexcité. D’ailleurs, Envy le trouva un peu trop « surexcité » – pour ne pas dire « optimiste » – à son goût, mais bon. Il n’allait quand même pas se plaindre : pour UNE fois, Edward lui offrait enfin un peu d’attention. De l’attention intéressée, mais de l’attention tout de même.

« Ouais... » simula-t-il avant de tousser allègrement. « Je sais pas… Je me sens un peu chaud… Je crois. T’en penses quoi, toi ? » demanda-t-il tout en attrapant la main gauche d’Edward pour la faire doucement poser sur son front après avoir très légèrement soulevé son bandeau. Dieux ! Qu’on lui file un Oscar : Edward n’y voyait que du feu. Et comme il était un acteur très méticuleux, Envy ne joua pas que sur son ton, préoccupé, ou sur son expression : il alla jusqu’à modifier très légèrement sa température corporelle pour la rendre un peu plus élevée. Eh ouais ! L’avantage d’un être homonculus métamorphe, c’était que les possibilités d’entuber les autres étaient in-fi-nies.

« Mais ! » s’alarma Edward. « Tu es vraiment chaud ! »

À vrai dire, l’adolescent peinait à y croire. D’un côté, il avait espéré que ce fût le cas pour pouvoir assister à ce moment inouï où un homonculus tomberait malade, mais de l’autre, un doute avait subsisté quand même en lui quant à la véracité des propos d’Envy, fieffé menteur et malheureusement passé maître en la matière. Pourtant, force était de constater que cette fois-ci, il avait dit la vérité : même sans confirmation d’un quelconque thermomètre, Edward en aurait mis sa main à couper ( **Ed** : … **W.A.**  : _Oh, allez. Elle était bonne, celle-ci !_ ) : Envy avait bien de la fièvre. Pas très élevée, certes, mais bien présente. Et rien ne disait qu’elle n’allait pas s’aggraver. Or, si cela piquait la curiosité scientifique de l’adolescent… Cela commençait aussi à l’inquiéter sérieusement.

« Tu ferais bien de t’allonger un peu », conseilla finalement le petit blond, sourcils froncés.

« Eh ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que, mon cher... » expliqua-t-il en appuyant sur le torse de son amant pour l’enjoindre à se coucher. « … C’est ce que nous faisons, nous, humains, quand on est malades. On se couche dans un bon lit douillet, sous une couette bien chaude, et on se repose. Car le repos – a fortiori le sommeil – est le meilleur remède qui soit.

\- Je croyais que c’était le chocolat », objecta aussitôt Envy, qui se rappelait encore Edward qui, la veille au soir, s’était gaiement enfourné une tablette entière de chocolat à cuisiner sous prétexte qu’il en avait _besoin_.

« Euh… Oui… Enfin… Ça… ça dépend des cas, bien sûr, ha ha ! » se défendit Edward, pris d’un rire nerveux. Il ne tint pas à s’attarder sur cette frasque et sauta au bas du lit en emportant son livre dans la foulée, qu’il rangea prestement dans l’étagère non loin. « B-Bon ! Toi, tu te reposes, et moi... » Sans demander son reste, il fila par la porte. « … Je vais chercher deux ou trois trucs ! »

Et ça n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’il cherchât à échapper à une situation délicate où il lui faudrait justifier de sa gourmandise maladive. Non, non.

Bon, un peu, _d’accord_. Mais il s’inquiétait surtout pour Envy : son corps, habitué à éliminer automatiquement les germes et autres agents pathogènes qui s’introduisaient en lui, ne devait pas, à bien y réfléchir, posséder de bonnes défenses immunitaires, puisqu’il trichait ! Au contraire, même : si Edward s’en tenait aux quelques livres de médecine qu’il avait lu plus jeune et, juste, à son bon sens, il allait de soi qu’un corps longuement épargné par la maladie était aussi impuissant face à celle-ci que celui d’un nouveau né. Alors ce qu’Edward redoutait par-dessus tout, c’était de minimiser une situation qui pouvait s’avérer plus dangereuse qu’elle ne le paraissait, au prétexte qu’Envy était d’ordinaire épargné par tous les maux.

Première étape, donc : éviter que l’état d’Envy ne s’aggrave. Et pour cela, il pouvait déjà prendre un tas de précautions en se rappelant toutes celles prises par Alphonse quand lui, était malade ! Premièrement : augmenter la température ambiante, un peu trop fraîche. Le petit blond se précipita donc vers leur réserve de bois pour l’hiver et y piocha quelques bûches qu’il enfourna dans tous les poêles actifs de la maison et, surtout, dans celui de la chambre à coucher. Il en profita au passage pour rajouter quelques couvertures en laine sur Envy qui, à sa demande, s’était déjà couché, puis fila dans la salle de bain adjacente. Là, il remplit d’eau bien chaude deux petites bouillottes qu’il plaça ensuite dans le lit de part et d’autre d’Envy, sous les couvertures, puis se saisit d’un gant de toilette qu’il imbiba d’eau froide pour le poser, lui, sur le front anormalement chaud de son amant.

Enfin, il tira les rideaux de la chambre, soucieux de créer un petit cocon confortable pour Envy. Ce qu’Edward ignorait, c’était qu’Envy, loin de se reposer comme il l’aurait souhaité, l’observait à la dérobée sitôt qu’il avait le dos tourné. Il jubilait : voir le ballet incessant d’Edward qui allait et venait dans la pièce, ici pour lui demander s’il avait suffisamment chaud, là pour lui porter précipitamment une petite tasse de thé dans laquelle il avait même pris la peine de rajouter une cuillère de miel… Ah ! C’était jouissif – et adorable. Et franchement, s’il n’avait pas pris autant de plaisir à se faire dorloter, il se serait presque senti coupable de faire s’inquiéter Edward ainsi. On aurait dit une mère poule qui courrait dans tous les sens ! Bon, l’idée de renvoyer une image de poussin sans défense lui déplaisait quelque peu, mais celle d’être au centre de l’attention et des pensées de son amant était plus que réjouissante. D’ailleurs, il était étonné de voir comme Edward se démenait pour lui : il lui suffit même de trembloter un peu pour que l’alchimiste se proposa spontanément de lui préparer un bouillon pour le réchauffer ! Bon, il ne ressentait pas la faim et n’avait pas à proprement parler besoin de ce bouillon, mais honnêtement : qui aurait refusé un truc pareil ? Il avait donc accepté de bon cœur, se délectant par avance de déguster un petit plat préparé par les douces mains de sa crevette fétiche ( **Envy** : _Bien que techniquement, il n’y en ait qu’une qui le soit._ **Ed** : _C’est ma fête ou quoi ?_ ).

Qu’il était bon de se faire cajoler ! Ça annihilait le moindre de ses scrupules. Et pour toute dire, il commençait doucement mais sûrement à se demander s’il n’allait pas faire durer le plaisir quelques jours… Certes, il était quand même fastidieux de jouer les malades et de provoquer les symptômes associés, mais le gain était tellement conséquent qu’il avait bien envie de tirer sur la corde jusqu’à l’élimer. Car oui : Envy était de ceux qui, lorsqu’ils avaient la main, voulaient non pas le bras, mais carrément le corps tout entier. Et c’est tout à cette idée et à ses espoirs que l’homonculus, béat de bonheur et plongé dans la cotonneuse tiédeur du lit, finit par se laisser happer dans les bras de Morphée.

Alors qu’elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, il fut tiré du sommeil par un litre d’eau glacée qui lui arriva en plein visage.

« … ! »

Il se redressa aussitôt en sursaut, le cœur battant et… détrempé, tout comme le lit. Le souffle presque coupé tant le réveil avait été brutal et tant l’eau qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage et à présent sur le torse était froide, les cheveux mouillés et plaqués sur le visage… Envy était complètement désorienté. Il écarta précautionneusement les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient la vue et essaya de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Ce fut la tête d’Edward, assis sur une chaise à ses côtés et un sourire crispé collé sur le visage, qui le renseigna. Oh, et certainement aussi le broc de toilette vide qu’il tenait si fort dans sa main qu’il en tremblait.

« Réveillé ? ~ » demanda le petit alchimiste d’une voix mielleuse.

« Je suppose… ? » tenta Envy, tant agacé de s’être fait aspergé sans raison que soupçonneux. Quelque chose dans cette voix doucereuse sentait vraiment mauvais ; suffisamment en tout cas pour le garder de se plaindre du traitement subi et pour l’amener à se contenter d’éponger silencieusement son visage dégoulinant avec la couverture.

« Bien, bien, bien. » Edward posa d’un geste sec le broc sur la table de nuit puis frappa ses mains l’une contre l’autre avec entrain. Envy sursauta. Mais sans raison car apparemment, Edward ne semblait pas vouloir employer l’alchimie ; juste marquer le début d’une conversation, qu’il entama d’un gai : « Bon ! Je crois qu’une petite discussion s’impose.

\- Une discussion ?

\- Oui. À propos de ta prétendue maladie ~ »

Envy sourit nerveusement.

Oh.

Merde.

« Ma prétendue maladie… ? » répéta-t-il innocemment.

« Oui, tu as bien entendu ~ » confirma Edward en croisant simultanément les jambes… et les bras. Envy sentit le pied de l’alchimiste donner de petits coups répétés dans celui du lit. Et vu la rapidité du tempo, ça allait barder pour ses fesses. « Greed », lâcha soudainement le petit blond.

Oubliant toute règle de prudence, Envy se renfrogna et grogna :

« Quoi, Greed ? »

Qu’est-ce que ce requin venait foutre dans la conversation ?

« Greed m’a dit quelque chose de très intéressant », fit Edward en guise de préambule, toujours sans quitter ce sourire qui sonnait atrocement faux.

Mais Envy, aveuglé par la jalousie qui pointait le bout de son nez et s’annonçait dévorante, ne s’intéressa plus à ces signes caractéristiques d’une catastrophe imminente. Il se contenta de gronder, peu heureux que son frère vînt empiéter sur ses plates-bandes :

« D’où tu parles à Greed, toi ?

\- Eh bien figure-toi que j’ai son numéro. Enfin plutôt : comme il partage le corps de Lin et que Lin est mon ami, j’ai le numéro des deux. Et du coup... » Edward se tapota pensivement le menton. « … Je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter pour demander un petit service à Greed : comme c’est ton frère, il doit certainement savoir comment contacter votre père pour cette histoire de « recharge », pas vrai ? En tout cas, c’est l’intuition que j’aie eue. Et à vrai dire, c’était surtout la seule bonne idée que j’avais parce que bon : j’allais pas débarquer au QG militaire pour demander un entretien avec le grand manitou qui crèche au sous-sol. Je suis pas sûr que l’accueil aurait transféré mon appel, tu vois ? Et comme je me vois mal négocier avec le généralissime, eh ben je me suis dit que j’allais passer par Greed.

\- Oui, et donc… ? »

Pourquoi ça sentait les embrouilles à plein nez ? Ah oui : peut-être car Greed ne manquerait jamais une occasion de le foutre dans la merde. Ah ! La joie d’avoir une famille aimante…

Edward poursuivit d’une voix toujours aussi dérangeante :

« Or, il se trouve que Greed sait de source sûre… »

_Une « source sûre » qui s’appelle probablement Lust, pensa amèrement Envy._

« … Que tu as été ‘‘rechargé’’ il y a quelques semaines, après avoir bêtement provoqué Pride. Ou l’inverse, peu m’importe. »

Cette déclaration tomba comme un couperet.

Envy déglutit.

La pièce était soudainement… beaucoup plus sombre, d’un seul coup.

Les yeux d’Edward, pourtant, brillèrent d’un nouvel éclat tandis qu’il demandait :

« Alors, tu vois… Je me demande bien comment tu as pu épuiser jusqu’à tomber malade cette pierre toute neuve, et ce en à peine quelques semaines, et alors que tu les as précisément passées à la maison à me tourner autour – au cas où tu me croirais aveugle. »

Envy checka rapidement ses possibilités de fuite. Rideaux tirés : la fenêtre, c’était mort. Salle de bain, fermée… Il restait juste la porte de la chambre, dont Edward lui bloquait évidemment l’accès.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? » se renseigna ce dernier en se penchant en avant pour appuyer son menton dans sa paume et son coude, sur son genou. Le tout, bien évidemment, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Euh… Ahem. Non ? » Envy rabattit les couvertures. Histoire de pouvoir sortir du lit plus facilement si besoin était. « Enfin… Si ! Je… Je viens de me rappeler que j’ai un truc _méga_ urgent à faire, genre là, tout de suite, maintenant. Du coup, je... » Il indiqua la porte de son index. « … Je vais te laisser, hein. »

Il amorça un geste pour descendre du lit. Edward tendit un bras impérieux pour lui barrer la route et déclara simplement :

« Non ~ »

Envy eut un petit mouvement de recul, puis demanda, à tout hasard :

« Tu… Tu es fâché, hein ? »

Edward prit une mine interloquée, cligna des yeux puis répondit :

« Fâché ? Fâché à propos de quoi ? Fâché que tu m’aies fait m’inquiéter pour rien, que tu te sois amusé à me prendre pour un con tout l’après-midi ou qu’à cause de ça, je n’aie pas pu avancer dans mes recherches ? Nan… Fâché ! Ah ! » Il s’esclaffa. «  _Fâché_! Pourquoi donc ? Mais pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas fâché, voyons ! D’ailleurs, je ne vais absolument pas TE FRACASSER LE CRÂNE CONTRE LA TÊTE DE LIT » fit-il, tout sourire.

Il s’avança, menaçant.

Envy pâlit à vue d’œil.

Il eut envie de fuir. Très loin. Mais quelque chose lui disait que s’il prenait la poudre d’escampette par précaution, il ne pourrait plus rentrer dans l’appartement avant un looooong moment et que sitôt qu’il essaierait, il s’en ferait jeter dehors à coups de pied au cul par le petit alchimiste bien remonté. Sans compter que sa libido lui criait qu’il ne fallait pas sacrifier une foultitude de nuits potentiellement chaudes pour préserver son intégrité physique (les priorités, tout ça…). Et puis… Bon. Il avait joué, et il avait perdu. Mais parallèlement, tout n’était pas bon à jeter, dans cette histoire : même s’il devait s’en sortir avec une commotion cérébrale, il avait quand même compris quelque chose d’essentiel ; une leçon qui lui servirait probablement pour plus tard.

Maintenant, il savait : la prochaine fois qu’il mentirait à Edward…

… Il s’assurerait que personne ne puisse le dénoncer.

Parce qu’apprendre de ses erreurs pour devenir meilleur, c’était vraiment trop has been.

* * *

  **FIN !**

* * *

Bon ! Ce petit OS n’était ni très long, ni plein de rebondissements, mais j’espère qu’il vous aura fait passer un bon moment quand même ! :p J’aime bien m’intéresser à toutes les possibilités offertes par le pouvoir d’Envy, quand même drôlement pratique (et le plus puissant, mais chut !). Et s’il y a moyen d’en faire faire les frais à Edward ~ ( **Ed** : _QUOI ?!_ ) C’est toujours bon à prendre ;3 ( **Envy** : _Je confirme !_ )

Voilà ! Donc je vous dis à très vite pour un autre petit OS, que j’espère pouvoir vous proposer bien vite !

Bisous à tous et à toutes ~

* * *

 **Rédaction et édition**  : _White Assassin_

 **Correction**  : _Couw-Chan_


	6. Ceux qui hurlent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jusqu’à présent, il s’était montré sourd à beaucoup de choses et s’était enfermé dans une pièce où il était seul. Plus facile. Mais maintenant, la porte de cette pièce s’est ouverte. Et elle ne se refermera plus.

**Ceux qui hurlent**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa :)

 **Base** :  _FMA_  (manga)

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Hurt / Comfort - Romance - OS - Yaoi (Edvy)

 **Musiques** :  _Takurami_  ( **Higurashi no naku koro ni, OST 1** ),  _Chichi to Musume_  ( **Jigoku Shôjo, OST 1** ),  _Omoide_ ,  _Shunjun_  et  _Kaen_  ( **Jigoku Shôjo, OST 2** ), _Omoi date_  ( **Higurashi no naku koro ni, OST 1** ),  _Main theme - kai (piano)_  ( **Higurashi no naku koro ni, OST 2** ),  _Main theme -_ _A_ _i_ ( **Higurashi no naku koro ni, OST 3** ),  _Zasetsu_  ( **Higurashi no naku koro ni, OST 2** ),  _Kyôdai_  ( **FMA, OST 3** )

 **Résumé** : Jusqu'à présent, il s'était montré sourd à beaucoup de choses et s'était enfermé dans une pièce où il était seul. Plus facile. Mais maintenant, la porte de cette pièce s'est ouverte. Et elle ne se refermera plus.

 **Note** : Cet OS est un peu particulier, puisqu'il traite, un peu comme  _Une étreinte_ , d'une thématique davantage liée au manga que celles traitées par les autres OS. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous spoiler ! Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

**ATTENTION ! Cet OS, contrairement au reste du recueil, est en rating M ! Il contient une scène de sexe explicite. Veuillez en prendre note avant votre lecture et, si vous avez en dessous de seize ans, veuillez quitter la page.**

* * *

L'orage, survenu subitement quelques heures plus tôt, tempêtait à présent sur Central avec un acharnement remarquable que les heures n'atténuaient pas. Au contraire : les éclairs qui accompagnaient la tempête zébraient maintenant constamment le ciel, plongé dans une nuit aux allures de jour. Serpents lumineux déchaînés, ils déchiraient la voûte céleste si fervemment qu'ils donnaient l'impression de vouloir s'entre-déchirer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en restât plus qu'un seul. Leurs violents heurts faisaient mugir plus encore le vent, pourtant déjà bien puissant. De fait, et malgré l'heure avancée, il ne devait pas être à Central un seul citoyen endormi.

Rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce que dans la chambre de l'un des innombrables petits appartements que comptait la capitale, deux silhouettes étroitement nouées ne dormissent pas. Toutefois, cela n'était en aucun cas dû au tapage de l'orage. Non. Elles étaient simplement trop concentrées sur la musique de leurs sens pour prêter une oreille attentive aux rugissements du ciel. Et si ce dernier avait tendu la sienne, il y aurait trouvé à rougir. Car ce n'était pas le fracas du tonnerre qui saturait ce petit espace intime, mais bien les halètements saccadés de deux êtres liés l'un à l'autre par leurs corps et leurs pensées.

« Envy... » gémit Edward dans le cou de l'homonculus penché sur lui.

Sa voix était suppliante. Ses mains, qui pressaient fiévreusement le corps musclé de son partenaire, l'étaient plus encore.

Encore un peu, et il goûterait au paradis.

Encore un peu, et son amant l'y suivrait. Il le savait.

Encore un peu...

« Envy... ! »

Juste un peu...

« Envy ! »

Edward, les yeux clos, s'arqua. Ses orteils agrippèrent les draps. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il allait... Il allait...

« PUTAIN ! » jura soudainement Envy.

Ses amples mouvements de hanches s'interrompirent.

Et le plaisir cessa.

Surpris, Edward rouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra alors ceux, furieux, de son partenaire.

« Eh ? » s'étonna le jeune alchimiste.

Pour toute réponse, l'homonculus n'émit qu'un grognement d'agacement bien audible. Edward, incompréhensif, se redressa un peu, prêt à questionner Envy, mais celui-ci détourna violemment la tête avant de les délier... sans crier gare. Edward, pris de court, retomba aussitôt sur le matelas et siffla d'inconfort. Il porta son bras gauche à hauteur de son visage ; d'abord pour se mordre le dos de la main sous le coup de la douleur, ensuite pour pouvoir se dissimuler derrière son avant-bras tandis qu'il demandait d'un ton lourd de reproches :

« Me prévenir, c'est trop demandé ?

\- Désolé. »

La rudesse évidente de la voix d'Envy alerta Edward. Malgré son envie d'expliquer par le menu à ce dernier comme il était désagréable d'être pénétré, mais encore plus de le sentir sortir sans préavis, l'adolescent mit sa rancune de côté pour s'intéresser à l'humeur - assurément massacrante - de son aîné. Il leva son bras gauche et regarda Envy à la dérobée. Celui-ci, qui s'était écarté, était à présent assis au bord du lit dans une position voûtée qui jurait avec la splendeur de toute l'énergie qu'il avait déployée quelques instants plus tôt. Heureusement, sa nudité, sublimée par la lueur ocre de la lampe de chevet restée allumée, corrigeait la tenue disgracieuse de son corps, qui avait à ceci près tout d'une œuvre d'art. Bien que ravi par cette divine vision, Edward s'efforça de faire place nette dans son esprit et s'enquit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. »

Le blond, toujours allongé, roula sur le flanc. Il adressa à son interlocuteur un regard blasé. Puisqu'Envy s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos, il ne pouvait le voir, mais Edward était persuadé qu'il pourrait le  _sentir_.

« Bien sûr. Tu t'arrêtes à deux secondes du meilleur et tu fais la gueule, mais il n'y a rien. »

L'accusation fit mouche : Envy, qui n'accordait toujours pas le moindre regard à Edward, se raidit.

« Je pense que les poules auront des dents le jour où tu t'arrêteras sans raison en plein milieu », continua Edward, à présent assis lui aussi - quoique dans une position étrange, car il était encore quelque peu gêné suite à leur récente union. En tout cas, il se sentit ainsi plus impressionnant alors qu'il ordonnait :

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Euh... ? » lâcha Edward, incertain, en se penchant trèèès légèrement sur le côté pour vérifier, entre les jambes d'Envy, qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il avait senti peu avant entre ses propres cuisses. Eeeeet non. Il n'avait pas rêvé : Envy était toujours d'attaque, et correctement.

Alors quoi... ?

« Tu n'as... ''pas - plus ? - envie'' ? D'accord. Mais tu m'envoies des messages très contradictoires, là. Tu peux me la refaire avec les sous-titres ? » suggéra le jeune alchimiste. Il se hissa vers le bord du lit, mais avec précaution : énervé, Envy pouvait être plus délicat à approcher qu'une bombe. Mieux valait donc y aller avec des pincettes, y compris pour amorcer un semblant de contact physique.

« J'ai pas envie de te dire ce qu'il se passe. C'est plus clair, là ? » cracha Envy en daignant, cette fois-ci, regarder l'alchimiste. Sauf que la tête de ce dernier dut le faire se sentir un peu mal d'avoir employé un tel ton, car il s'empressa d'ajouter avec plus de douceur : « J'y arrive pas. C'est tout. »

Edward cligna des yeux, perplexe.

Ça, c'était une première.

« C'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donnée... » répondit l'alchimiste, trop décontenancé par cette explication saugrenue pour sortir autre chose que la première idée qui lui passait par la tête. Mais bon, c'était vrai, quoi ! Envy, comme toujours, avait été super et en plus... « Je ne comprends pas... Tu... C'est toi qui avais envie, à la base, et...

\- Je sais.

\- C'était bien, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Ben... ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : j'arrive pas. »

Envy se renfrogna. Il esquiva même la main d'Edward, qui s'avançait vers lui. Bien que blessé, l'alchimiste la ramena à lui sans relever et tenta :

« Pourquoi ça ?

\- ... »

Le mutisme d'Envy provoqua un pincement au cœur chez Edward. À vrai dire, plus les secondes défilaient, plus le blond sentait naître en lui des conjectures peu réjouissantes quant à l'origine de la prétendue impuissance d'Envy. Une foultitude de questions les accompagnaient : Envy était-il insatisfait qu'il lui ait refusé sa position préférée, trop fatigante pour ses pauvres genoux ? Était-il frustré qu'ils ne pussent donner de la voix à leur guise, par égard pour Alphonse qui logeait également dans l'appartement et qui n'aurait certainement pas souhaité l'entendre lui - son frère - saluer largement les prouesses d'Envy ? Ou... Ou alors était-ce lui, le problème ?

Edward blêmit imperceptiblement. Il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer que le propre de l'Envie, et par voie de conséquence, de son amant, était son inconstance. Envy lui avait en effet prouvé plus d'une fois, au cours des derniers mois, qu'il pouvait se montrer capricieux et, pire, se lasser très vite ; des choses, certes... Mais qu'en était-il des gens ? Et si... Et si... Et si Envy avait fini par se lasser de lui ? S'il ne trouvait plus chez lui le petit quelque chose qui l'avait attiré au départ ? Et s'il avait espéré qu'une partie de jambes en l'air l'aiderait à y voir plus clair... en vain ?

Edward agrippa fermement la couette, tremblant. Le fait qu'Envy eût envie de passer à autre chose après autant de mois en sa compagnie était une éventualité qui ne pouvait être écartée. Il le savait. Il en avait eu conscience dès qu'il s'était engagé dans cette relation et le comportement trouble de l'homonculus n'était pas pour aider Edward à en arriver à une autre conclusion. Celle-ci paraissait être la plus probable... à son grand dam. Et alors que l'alchimiste effectuait tout un travail intérieur pour se persuader qu'il ne faisait là que se monter le bourrichon pour rien, Envy asséna tout à coup :

« Je sors. »

L'homonculus se releva brusquement, sous les yeux incrédules de l'alchimiste. D'un même mouvement, le brun se rhabilla de la tête aux pieds dans des éclairs rouges caractéristiques. En un instant, ses habits ravirent à la vue d'Edward son corps d'éphèbe, sur lequel plus aucune trace d'excitation n'était visible. Le blond soupçonna l'usage de la pierre pour ce faire plutôt que le manque de désir de son amant, mais ce constat ne le réjouit guère plus : le résultat, c'était qu'Envy mettait définitivement un terme à leur étreinte pour s'en aller comme un prince... sans le regarder et sans lui témoigner la moindre marque d'affection. Or, elle n'aurait pas été de trop.

Edward accusa difficilement le coup, trouvant dans ce comportement austère de quoi nourrir ses craintes. Cependant, il sembla qu'Envy lût dans ses pensées puisque arrivé à hauteur de la porte, il revint précipitamment sur ses pas, en direction du lit. Edward, incertain, se rapprocha un peu plus du bord de celui-ci jusqu'à être penché dans un équilibre précaire. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour questionner Envy mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement et se dirigea vers la table de nuit. Il farfouilla dans le tiroir de celle-ci quelques secondes puis en sortit un mouchoir, qu'il tendit à Edward d'un geste presque autoritaire. Face à l'étonnement du petit blond, il précisa :

« Pour toi. J'ai failli oublier. Désolé. »

Edward étant complètement ébaubi et déconnecté, Envy posa le mouchoir sur le lit et tourna les talons, pour sortir pour de bon de la chambre cette fois-ci. Tandis que la porte se refermait dans un claquement représentatif de l'humeur de l'homonculus, l'alchimiste, resté sur le lit, fixa, halluciné, le mouchoir à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus : qu'Envy se fût rappelé que, peut-être, il pouvait être de bon aloi de lui tendre un mouchoir vu ce qu'ils avaient fait, qu'il ne s'en fût rappelé que maintenant ou bien qu'alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il avait spécifiquement fait machine arrière pour venir lui proposer ce mouchoir d'une façon complètement télécommandée et franchement rustre ? Décidément, la délicatesse n'était pas le fort de son amant. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour ne pas froisser les sentiments des autres ; les siens, en particulier.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser son compagnon s'en tirer comme ça, Edward se saisit du mouchoir d'un geste brusque et s'appliqua à en faire l'usage prévu. Tout en bougonnant au sujet d'un homonculus qui ne perdait rien pour attendre, il attrapa son pyjama en coton blanc et le passa à la hâte. L'élastique du pantalon en travers des hanches, la chemise mal boutonnée et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, Edward sauta au bas du lit. Il replaça, agacé, son col qui bâillait négligemment sur son épaule droite puis entreprit de sortir lui aussi de la pièce, à la suite de son partenaire. Il espérait pouvoir l'intercepter avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement. Néanmoins, le corps de l'adolescent ne fut pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui : fatigué d'une étreinte endiablée, il se rappela au bon souvenir du petit blond dès qu'il esquissa un premier pas. En effet, son pied eut à peine touché le sol qu'une véritable décharge de douleur fusa dans son bassin. Edward sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en un temps record.

Vraiment, Envy avait intérêt à avoir une putain de bonne excuse pour l'avoir fait se lever juste après l'avoir pris comme il l'avait fait. D'ordinaire, et pour bien moins que ça, il restait allongé. Alors là... !

« Il va m'entendre, si je le choppe... ! » grommela Edward, qui progressa laborieusement vers la porte, à petits pas.

Retenant les gémissements de douleur qui ne demandaient qu'à éclater hors de sa gorge, le jeune alchimiste s'engouffra dans le couloir. Malgré le fait qu'il boitât presque et nonobstant le parquet capricieux, Edward s'efforça de marcher le plus silencieusement possible vers le hall d'entrée. Parce que franchement, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'Alphonse mît son grain de sel dans cette histoire pour que la soirée fût vraiment une soirée de...

« Nii-san ? »

... Merde.

Edward se figea.

Une porte s'ouvrit juste derrière lui, projetant dans le couloir obscur un rai de lumière aveuglant qui fouetta le dos de l'alchimiste pétrifié.

Comme un enfant pris en faute, Edward se retourna alors lentement, appréhendant déjà les explications à fournir. Mine de rien, il était deux heures du matin passées et il était plus qu'inhabituel qu'il fût encore debout à cette heure-là, d'autant plus quand on savait de combien d'heures de sommeil il avait besoin quotidiennement. N'importe qui, à sa place, aurait donc très certainement brandi le joker des intempéries. Et Edward, qui peinait souvent à trouver le sommeil lors des orages, l'aurait fait en temps normal. Mais voilà : dans cette simple interjection, la voix d'Alphonse était teintée de ce petit quelque chose déplaisant qui lui disait qu'il avait déjà la réponse à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser. Et justement, Edward s'était à peine tourné vers Alphonse que celui-ci asséna :

« J'ai entendu Envy crier. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Alphonse, posté dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa propre chambre avec les bras résolument croisés, était plus impressionnant que jamais. Edward, toutefois, essaya de garder contenance de son mieux au vu des circonstances. Il afficha donc un large sourire - trop faux pour faire illusion - mais une petite voix dans sa tête s'affolait : devait-il paniquer car Envy avait crié trop fort, car Alphonse avait une trop bonne ouïe ou car sa chambre était mal isolée ? Il aurait préféré,  _sincèrement_ , que ce ne fût pas la troisième solution. Ce que cela impliquait était hautement plus dérangeant que les deux premières.

« Euh... » bafouilla Edward sans pouvoir s'empêcher de zyeuter répétitivement le fond du couloir, là où il bifurquait, s'attendant à entendre la porte d'entrée claquer à tout moment. « Non, y a rien, Al. Retourne te coucher. Ça va.

\- Tu es  _sûr_  ? » insista Alphonse en se penchant significativement vers son aîné. Probablement pour faire passer le message suivant : « Donne-m'en l'ordre et je vais chercher Envy par la peau des fesses pour le ramener, le faire ramper à tes pieds et lui faire te présenter de plates excuses. »

Car non, Alphonse ne portait pas vraiment Envy dans son cœur. L'armure savait d'expérience que les deux amants traversaient encore parfois quelques eaux troubles dont - ô, quelle surprise - la source la plus fréquente était Envy, dont l'éducation lamentable et le tempérament sulfureux n'étaient plus à prouver. Et si Alphonse tolérait la relation qu'Edward entretenait avec lui, le jugeant seul capable de choisir son compagnon, il avait en revanche du mal à tolérer les écarts de conduite de l'homonculus lorsque ceux-ci peinaient son grand frère. Et Envy, qui cumulait un nombre conséquent de bourdes depuis son emménagement, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à changer d'avis sur la question. Aussi semblait-il tout naturel à Alphonse de proposer à Edward son concours pour solutionner le problème actuel, qu'il savait exister. Malheureusement pour son aîné, Alphonse était loin d'être facile à berner ; déjà, par n'importe quel inconnu, mais plus encore par son frère, de loin l'un des pires menteurs qui pussent exister.

Edward, se sachant démasqué, perdit son sourire et se hâta de dissiper le malentendu :

« Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien. Envy... a... euh... Bon, je sais pas trop ce qu'il a, mais j'allais justement lui demander. » Il n'osait pas faire part à Alphonse du fait qu'Envy lui avait dit vouloir « sortir ». Car lui-même n'était pas trop sûr de ce que cela signifiait ; le laisser en plan et se casser une bonne fois pour toutes ? « Je... Je vais aller lui parler. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. On essaiera de parler moins fort, à l'avenir. »

Si avenir, il y avait. À cette idée, Edward sentit une boule lui nouer la gorge. Mais non ! Il ne devait pas envisager le pire alors qu'il n'avait pas encore tiré quoi que ce fût au clair avec Envy. D'abord, les explications, ensuite, les suppositions. Et peut-être un ou deux coups dans les dents si Envy lui disait vouloir le quitter après avoir tiré son coup. Parce que ça, ce serait vraiment un coup bas.

« Bon, d'accord », concéda Alphonse, qui se détendit... avant de noter, alarmé : « Mais... Qu'est-ce... ?! Nii-san ?! Tu boites ?! »

Edward, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question et était déjà reparti, s'arrêta net à nouveau.

Le rouge lui montait déjà aux joues lorsque Alphonse en tira la pire conclusion possible :

« Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a frappé ?! »

Ce fut peut-être à ce moment précis qu'Edward souhaita, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'un dieu intervînt pour le sortir de ce moment affreusement gênant où la vérité menaçait d'avoir le goût amer de la honte. Passé du rouge au carmin, le blond, qui tournait le dos à son frère, choisit pour préserver sa dignité de répondre tout aussi évasivement que catégoriquement :

« Al. Réfléchis deux secondes. Trouve la réponse. Et quand tu l'auras, ne m'en parle pas. S'il te plaît. »

Puis, sans attendre qu'Alphonse reliât les points entre eux, Edward s'en alla de son pas claudiquant - mais nettement plus rapide - vers le bout du couloir, qui desservait le hall.

Vraiment, Envy allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand il aurait mis la main dessus.

Enfin...  _Si_  il mettait la main dessus. Envy était peut-être déjà dehors, à bien y réfléchir. Vu le temps qu'Edward avait perdu à discuter avec Alphonse, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. En plus, de là où il était, le petit alchimiste avisait déjà l'entrée, vide de toute présence de l'homonculus.

Edward fit la moue : l'idée de devoir retourner la ville à la recherche de son compagnon, en pleine nuit, sous l'orage et dans son état, ne l'enchantait guère. Heureusement, il faut croire que la bonne étoile de l'alchimiste était avec lui ce soir-là car alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre pour passer des vêtements plus adaptés à l'extérieur, il entendit une espèce de grognement provenir du salon, à sa droite. Le jeune garçon reconnut immédiatement la voix mélodieuse de son amant.

Tout à la fois soulagé et intrigué, Edward franchit l'arcade qui menait au séjour, plongé dans le noir. L'alchimiste s'avança de quelques pas et plissa les yeux pour les habituer à l'obscurité. Bien que la lune fût complètement éclipsée par les nuages, les lampadaires au bas de l'immeuble continuaient, eux, de lutter vaillamment contre la fureur du ciel. Leur faible lueur parvenait jusqu'aux fenêtres du salon, dont elle laissait entrevoir l'intérieur. En forçant un peu sur ses yeux, Edward put ainsi discerner, sur le canapé en cuir au bout de la pièce, qui faisait face à la cheminée éteinte, une silhouette à l'allure familière.

Envy.

Il était là. Il n'était pas parti.

L'apaisement que ressentit Edward en apercevant son amant fut néanmoins vite remplacé par une peur sourde. Envy se tenait dans une drôle de posture recroquevillée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Mais difficile d'en savoir plus tant il faisait sombre.

D'un geste vif, Edward actionna l'interrupteur tout proche. La pièce fut aussitôt baignée de lumière, révélant au regard inquiet du blond un androgyne prostré, la tête entre les mains. De là où il était, Edward ne pouvait voir le visage de son amant, mais d'après ce qu'il lisait dans cette position et les crispations de ses doigts...

... Envy souffrait.

Edward resta un instant statique, à regarder sans un mot cet étrange spectacle. Sans qu'il pût dire pourquoi, son cerveau lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été brusquement court-circuité.

Un peu comme si... comme si...

... Il n'aurait pas dû voir ce qu'il voyait là.

Il hésita à partir.

Envy gémit.

Le doute fit place à une certitude : Envy n'allait pas bien. Et il voulait... Non,  _devait_  savoir pourquoi.

Porté par son cœur plus que par sa raison qui lui criait de ne pas s'approcher, Edward s'avança donc vers Envy, à pas mesurés. Il contourna le canapé et s'approcha doucement de son compagnon.

« Env-...

\- BORDEL DE MERDE, mais c'est trop demandé d'avoir la PAIX ?! » aboya soudainement Envy.

Son cri fut si fort qu'Edward sentit l'impérieux besoin de reculer d'un bon mètre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'assura d'avoir une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et l'homonculus, duquel semblait émaner une aura mortifère presque tangible.

Rendu nerveux par ce brusque accès de colère, Edward agrippa fortement le bas de sa chemise de pyjama. Il déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains et réessaya :

« Tu...

\- LA FERME ! » rugit Envy, plus fort encore.

Edward, soufflé par l'agressivité de son compagnon, resta coi, incapable de savoir comment réagir. Il avait la bouche sèche, le cœur complètement emballé et la respiration erratique. Mais ce n'était pas la peur ou le choc qui en étaient la cause. Non. C'était la colère.

Envy s'était parfois montré odieux avec lui. Mais à ce point, c'était inédit.

« Nii-san ?! » appela Alphonse qui, visiblement alerté par les cris, venait de débarquer à toutes jambes dans le salon. Paniqué, il s'enquit : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- RIEN », répliqua aussitôt Edward. « Tu retournes dans ta chambre. Je m'en occupe », ordonna-t-il sans regarder son frère, le regard braqué sur Envy.

Alphonse dut comprendre qu'il était indésirable, car Edward l'entendit se retirer presque aussitôt sans demander son reste. Et c'était tant mieux. Là, le jeune alchimiste avait besoin d'un moment en tête à tête avec son partenaire. Histoire de remettre les points sur les « i » avec lui.

Les poings crispés, les dents serrées, Edward fit un pas en avant vers Envy, qui se tenait toujours la tête et semblait bien décidé à ne pas le calculer. Il inspira un bon coup et, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion qu'il s'appliqua à stabiliser au mieux, demanda :

« Envy. Tu peux me regarder, s'il te plaît ? »

L'homonculus poussa un long soupir et, enfin, se redressa. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, mais son ton vif et dur :

« Quoi ? »

Edward ne se laissa pas décontenancer et poursuivit sur sa lancée, plus vindicatif :

« Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Je m'inquiète juste et toi, tu-...

\- Je ne te parle pas », le coupa Envy en détournant la tête, presque agacé par ce qu'il semblait considérer comme une idiotie.

Edward, interloqué, quitta sa mine hargneuse et adopta une expression beaucoup plus nuancée, qui oscillait entre mécontentement et incompréhension.

« ... Je parle à ceux qui hurlent, là », termina l'homonculus qui, lui aussi, laissa se substituer à la colère sur son visage une autre émotion : une lassitude mâtinée de souffrance, qu'Edward ne comprit pas. L'adolescent, troublé, embrassa ensuite la pièce d'un regard circulaire, à la recherche de « ceux » qu'Envy mentionnait. Mais non. Ils étaient seuls.

Normal, en même temps. Le contraire eût été flippant. Quoique... À bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas beaucoup plus rassurant concernant l'état mental d'Envy, qu'Edward ne manqua pas de souligner :

« Tu te sens bien ?

\- NON », grogna Envy. «  _J_ _ustement_. »

Les coudes enfoncés dans les genoux, il s'attrapa de nouveau la tête et soupira. Sa respiration, hachée, révélait une douleur que le brun ne cherchait pas à cacher.

Edward ne savait plus que penser. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Envy s'était plus d'une fois plu à le faire tourner en bourrique en s'exprimant par périphrases, métaphores ou énigmes lorsque quelque chose échappait à Edward, rien que pour s'amuser de son incompréhension. Après tout, quoi de plus rigolo que de titiller son ego de petit génie ? Edward ne le nierait pas : il n'aimait pas qu'on mît son intelligence à mal. Et Envy, qui avait tendance à saisir toute occasion de l'enquiquiner, l'avait bien compris. Mais là... C'était différent. L'homonculus ne cherchait pas à s'amuser à ses dépens. Il souffrait et essayait sans doute de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ou, en tout cas, Edward le comprenait ainsi.

Mais ça n'éclairait pas beaucoup plus sa lanterne. Pourquoi Envy avait-il si mal, lui qui était normalement étranger à toute douleur, persistante à tout le moins ? Cet étrange phénomène laissait Edward perplexe... et inquiet. La colère s'en était allée. Ne subsistaient plus que des questions pour peu de réponses, et de l'angoisse.

Calmé, Edward s'assit aux côtés d'Envy - non sans pousser un petit gémissement d'inconfort, qui fit hausser un sourcil à ce dernier. L'adolescent se garda toutefois de s'approcher de trop : l'homonculus lui donnait l'impression d'être un animal blessé, qu'un rien pouvait braquer. Il allait donc y aller progressivement ; tâter le terrain pour ne pas commettre d'impair.

« Écoute... » souffla Edward avec tendresse, « Je suis un peu perdu, là. Il va falloir être plus clair, si tu veux que je t'aide.

\- J'ai pas envie que tu m'aides. Laisse-mWAÏE ! »

Envy se maintint plus fortement la tête, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : Edward venait de lui asséner un bon coup à l'arrière de celle-ci et le fixait d'un air clairement mécontent. Eh oui. Envy n'était pas le seul à pouvoir se montrer lunatique.

« Tu vas arrêter tes simagrées, maintenant. Il est deux heures du mat', je suis crevé et je l'ai toujours  _très_  mauvaise que tu te sois cassé sans explications tout à l'heure,  _surtout_  à un moment comme ça. Alors maintenant, tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive, sinon, tu peux faire de ce canapé ton nouveau lit pour toute la semaine qui vient », avertit le blond en montrant, à son tour, de petits crocs menaçants.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chiens de faïence quelques instants. Puis, Envy, qui semblait repris d'un mal de tête insupportable, détourna la tête, mettant fin à ce duel de regards puéril. Face à cette vision singulière, Edward se radoucit. Prudemment, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle d'Envy, la saisit et implora dans un souffle :

« Laisse-moi t'aider. Est-ce que je peux seulement... faire quelque chose pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il marqua une pause. « Tu as mal ? »

Le terme fit se crisper Envy. L'androgyne semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure qui opposait, Edward en était certain, son amour-propre... et son besoin de soutien. Ainsi, ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne dizaine de secondes que l'homonculus avoua :

« Ouais. Un peu.

\- Vu les grimaces que tu fais, je dirais plutôt ''beaucoup'', mais je salue l'effort fait en matière de sincérité », railla le petit blond, qui tapota la main d'Envy dans un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Envy lui retourna un regard blasé, qu'Edward para d'une interrogation :

« C'est ta tête, qui te fait mal ?

\- En quelque sorte. »

Envy retira sa main de celle d'Edward et se pinça l'arête du nez. L'alchimiste resta muet, attendant qu'Envy se confiât davantage. Parfois, le silence était d'or.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois la personne la plus indiquée pour parler du problème », lâcha tout à coup Envy après avoir cherché ses mots pendant plus d'une minute.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais POURQUOI ? Je suis là, je t'écoute et j'ai  _envie_  de t'aider à résoudre ton... ton ''problème'', quel qu'il soit ! Il te faut quoi de plus ? Un psy ?!

\- Quelqu'un de plus insensible que toi. »

Edward ravala la réplique qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer et dévisagea son compagnon.

Était-ce un compliment ou une critique ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... »

Edward scruta son amant. Son expression était indéchiffrable et son regard jeté dans un vide auquel il n'avait pas accès. Quelque chose chez Envy était à cet instant... terriblement trouble et lointain. Mais à peine Edward s'était-il fait cette réflexion que les yeux améthyste d'Envy retrouvèrent leur éclat ; plus clair, plus intense.

Plus humain.

« Remarque, tu es peut-être le plus à même de m'éclairer sur la question.

\- Vraiment, Envy, tu me perds un peu plus à chaque-...

\- ... Tu es le seul à les avoir entendus... et compris. Je crois. »

«  _Les_  »

De quoi ou... de  _qui_ , Envy parlait-il ?

« Ceux qui hurlent », compléta l'homonculus en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'alchimiste.

Edward se sentit transpercé.

Envy attrapa sa main.

La lui fit poser sur son torse.

« Ils ont toujours été là. Depuis ma naissance. »

Edward garda le silence.

Enfin, Envy s'abandonnait.

« Mais ça n'a toujours été qu'un murmure. Un bruit de fond, auquel je m'étais habitué. »

Un silence.

« Et maintenant... Ils hurlent. »

Envy desserra son emprise sur la main d'Edward, mais elle ne retomba pas. Elle resta à sa place, la paume appuyée contre l'emplacement où, sûrement, se trouvait le noyau d'Envy. Son cœur.

« Je les ai toujours entendus, mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Et maintenant, je n'arrive pas à les faire taire : je les entends tous les jours. Tout le temps. Plus ou moins fort, mais tout le temps. Ça a commencé il y a quelques mois. Ça a empiré depuis quelques semaines. Et maintenant... »

Envy se détourna.

« C'est infernal. »

Sa voix se fit murmure.

« Mais toi, tu sais déjà comment c'est, pas vrai ? »

Il se leva et s'écarta, comme s'il cherchait à mettre de la distance entre Edward et lui ; par les mots, et par le corps.

« À ce moment- _là_ , quand tu les as vus pour la première fois... J'ai tout de suite su que tu avais compris quelque chose à propos d'eux que j'ignorais. »

Edward resta immobile.

« Tu avais compris pourquoi ils hurlaient. »

L'alchimiste ferma douloureusement les yeux.

C'était donc ça.

Edward baissa la tête.

Ses mains se nouèrent. Se pressèrent.

Il savait enfin ce qui tourmentait Envy.

Les âmes des martyrs de Xerxès, prisonnières de son corps véritable qu'il cachait derrière sa beauté immuable. Ce corps immense, difforme et inhumain, auquel avait fusionné ces âmes meurtries et condamnées à une éternité d'errance et de douleur.

Edward ne les avait vues qu'une seule et unique fois, dans le ventre de Gluttony. Il avait fallu, pour cela, qu'Envy se pensât au pied du mur et lui révélât sa vraie nature. D'après lui, pour laisser libre cours à toute sa puissance une dernière fois avant de devoir attendre la mort, qu'il pensait fatidique à ce moment... une explication dont Edward doutait, encore maintenant, de la véracité. Il s'était en effet souvent interrogé à ce sujet, pensant qu'il pouvait exister une autre raison à cette exhibition sordide. Peut-être un besoin de partager son être le plus profond avant de partir, avec quelqu'un susceptible d'en avoir pitié ? Mais Envy ne lui ayant pas laissé voir le moindre remord ou une once d'empathie à l'égard des restes des habitants de Xerxès, Edward s'en était tenu à cette version. C'était plausible, après tout. Et pour tout dire... Le jeune alchimiste avait été si perturbé par cette découverte que savoir pourquoi Envy l'avait laissé la faire lui avait finalement peu importé.

En effet, une fois extirpés de ce guêpier et Envy revenu à la normale, toute trace des âmes avait certes disparu, mais Edward n'avait pu les oublier. Leurs lamentations s'étaient gravées en lui, indélébiles. Elles l'avaient hanté de longues semaines après le combat qui l'avait opposé à Envy. Il en avait fait des cauchemars des jours durant ; des semaines, même. Sans jamais en parler à personne. Il se souvenait même avoir allumé une bougie, un soir. Un geste bien dérisoire et qui n'était d'aucun secours à quiconque, mais que le jeune garçon s'était senti obligé d'accomplir en la mémoire de ces milliers de personnes sacrifiées sur l'autel de l'avidité. Des êtres qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour regretter, hormis Hohenheim... seul témoin du massacre et garant du souvenir de ces vies brisées.

Bien qu'Edward eût choisi d'entamer une relation avec Envy, il n'avait jamais rien oublié de tout cela. Il était lucide. Quand il s'était engagé avec Envy, après moult hésitations et bien après cette altercation au cours de laquelle il avait saisi l'ampleur du mal causé par Père... Il l'avait fait en connaissance de cause, avec à l'esprit, toujours, ce que le corps de son amant abritait.

Envy était à lui seul la preuve d'un génocide commis quelques siècles plus tôt.

Et c'était seulement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi qu'Edward avait su passer outre.

Toutefois, quelque chose avait toujours dérangé l'alchimiste, sans qu'il n'osât l'exprimer clairement : le fait que l'homonculus ne semblât pas le moins du monde affecté par la présence de ces êtres « parasites » en lui, dont la seule vision l'avait, quant à lui, traumatisé. Alors les avoir en soi... Maintes fois, Edward avait imaginé ce que cela pouvait faire. Pour lui, cela aurait été un supplice. Il aurait été incapable de le supporter. La simple idée lui donnait la nausée. Envy, à l'inverse, ne semblait pas en être incommodé. Peut-être s'y était-il habitué, mais Edward doutait de cela. Non. De son point de vue, Envy n'avait pas pu s'y « habituer », tout simplement car il n'entendait pas ces pleurs, comme lui.

Envy y était sourd.

C'est pourquoi, jamais, il n'avait laissé transparaître la moindre émotion à ce sujet.

Et, ainsi, jamais ils n'en avaient reparlé.

Jusqu'à présent.

Sur ce point, les chemins d'Envy et d'Edward ne s'étaient jamais croisés. Et Edward le confessait intérieurement : il n'avait pas pensé qu'un jour, ils auraient pu se rejoindre. Pourtant, c'était ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui. Or, Envy n'osait s'aventurer sur une route qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais Edward pouvait-il lui en vouloir, sachant qu'on n'avait jamais offert au brun les armes pour s'engager sur un tel chemin sans le craindre ?

Edward regarda son amant, qui se tenait pour la première fois à la croisée de ces chemins contraires.

Pouvait-il l'y guider, sans peur, avec ses mots ?

Il devait essayer.

L'alchimiste inspira lentement.

Expira difficilement.

Et fit un premier pas :

« Ils ne hurlent pas, Envy », corrigea-t-il à mi-mots. « Ils pleurent. »

N'obtenant aucune réaction d'Envy, il clarifia :

« Ils pleurent ce qu'ils ont laissé ici... Et  _ceux_  qu'ils ont laissés. »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Ils pleurent leurs joies perdues et leurs rêves abandonnés. Ils pleurent leurs proches... »

Il se leva.

« ... et leur peine. »

Il tendit la main vers Envy. Celui-ci s'écarta un peu plus.

« Alors je préférerais qu'ils le fassent en silence. Comme avant. »

La voix d'Envy s'était faite cassante et hostile.

« Avant, je ne les entendais pas. C'était mieux. »

Edward observa avec attention son compagnon.

«  _Mieux_  » ?

Vraiment ?

« Mais depuis que... Depuis que... » murmura Envy, qui sembla, cette fois-ci, anormalement troublé.

Il se tourna enfin, et jeta un regard intense à Edward. L'adolescent mit un certain temps à comprendre où Envy voulait en venir.

Le blond ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

Se pourrait-il que la prise de conscience d'Envy eût un rapport avec lui ? Avec leur relation ?

«  _Ça a commencé il y a quelques mois._  »

Comme eux deux.

«  _Ça a_ _empiré il y a quelques semaines_ _._  »

Envy avait emménagé il y avait quelques semaines de cela.

Alors... Alors... Cela pouvait-il être lié ?

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Sinon, quelle autre explication existait-il ? Certes, Edward trouvait cela un peu prétentieux de penser qu'il pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel changement chez Envy, mais le regard de celui-ci l'accusait directement. De même, lui-même ne voyait quelle autre réponse apporter. Car depuis des siècles, Envy avait fait abstraction de la présence de ces âmes. Depuis des siècles, il les avait ignorées, négligées et reléguées dans le coin le plus obscur de sa conscience.

Le changement, s'il s'était opéré, ne pouvait venir, seul, de l'intérieur. C'était quelque chose d'extérieur qui l'avait provoqué ; qui avait poussé Envy à ne plus faire la sourde oreille aux suppliques de ces âmes malheureuses. Or, le seul - grand - changement dans la vie d'Envy qui avait eu lieu récemment, pour autant qu'Edward le sût, c'était son arrivée dans sa vie.

Dérouté, l'alchimiste bafouilla :

« Tu penses que... C'est car on... Car je...

\- Car tu as débarqué dans ma vie, oui. J'vois que ça. »

Présenté ainsi, Edward avait plus l'impression d'entendre « Car tu m'as contaminé, avec tes principes débiles. », mais il préféra ne pas en prendre ombrage : Envy et le tact, ça faisait souvent deux. Il n'était pas rare que l'androgyne se montrât plus véhément qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité quand il s'adressait aux autres. Et, dans une telle situation, où il sentait tout lui échapper, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant que ce fût le cas.

« Ça coïncide, en tout cas », appuya Envy sans se départir de son regard accusateur. « Mais parallèlement, je vois pas trop ce que tu aurais à faire là-dedans. Je me demande juste si ces résidus d'humains ne gueuleraient pas tout simplement plus fort car tu es à proximité. Peut-être qu'ils sont assez cons pour croire que tu vas pouvoir les entendre », finit-il dans un rire méprisant qui fit se raidir Edward.

Envy se montrait volontairement outrancier. Peut-être car c'était, au fond, ce qu'il pensait de ces êtres dont sa pierre se nourrissait. Peut-être aussi pour le provoquer et créer un incident qui les forceraient à mettre un terme à la discussion. Peut-être, enfin, pour se défendre, car il voyait dans l'attaque le meilleur moyen pour ce faire. Et car il était complètement dépassé par les événements.

Edward, lui, savait très bien ce qu'il en était.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi qu'ils souhaitent parler.

\- Ah ouais ? À qui, alors ?

\- À toi.

\- Ben faudra leur dire que le directeur du bureau des plaintes, c'est toi. Pas moi. N'est-ce pas, ''monsieur-je-veux-toujours-sauver-tout-le-monde'' ?

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Développe ?

\- Je pense que ce qui était vrai autrefois ne l'est plus aujourd'hui. Tu dis ça comme si j'étais le seul à avoir des sentiments ; le seul à pouvoir faire preuve de considération à l'égard d'autrui. Mais c'est faux. Et tu as beau dire, leurs voix t'affectent. Plus que ce que tu veux bien reconnaître.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- J'en veux pour preuve cette discussion. »

Les lèvres d'Envy se pincèrent. Tout son corps s'était tendu au fur et à mesure de l'échange, finissant par se figer dans une étrange position instable, comme si le brun hésitait entre partir pour ne plus entendre Edward et rester pour lui faire fermer son clapet.

« C'que tu peux débiter comme conneries.

\- Tu dis que c'est de ma faute... », fit Edward en s'avançant jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres d'Envy, sans même réagir à son attaque, « ... Mais c'est juste que tu ne veux pas reconnaître que tu peux évoluer. Parce que ça te fait peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Si. Tu as peur. Alors tu te dis que c'est de ma faute. Uniquement de la mienne. Alors oui, je t'influence très certainement. Mais tu as un rôle, toi aussi, dans ce changement. Je ne suis pas le seul responsable de ça. Arrête de croire que tu ne fais que subir ce qui t'arrive. Que tu es dépourvu de toute capacité de remise en question, comme ça pouvait être le cas autrefois.

\- ...

\- Si tu entends ces gens, c'est parce que tu as décidé de sortir de la putain de bulle dans laquelle tu te complaisais  _avant_. Pour t'ouvrir un peu à moi, OK. Je ne nie pas. Mais pas que. »

Le regard d'Edward brilla d'une force qui subjugua Envy.

« Tu as levé les yeux pour arrêter de fixer ton nombril et tu m'as vu. Oui. »

Envy, qui semblait avoir ravalé sa morgue, était plus pâle que jamais. Mais Edward n'allait pas le ménager. Non. Il allait l'achever. Et crever pour de bon cet ego démesuré.

Alors ni une, ni deux, il attrapa la tête de son aîné pour la lui faire baisser, colla son front contre le sien avec une telle ferveur qu'il lui mit presque un coup de boule et s'exclama :

« Mais tu as aussi vu les autres ! Et  _eux_. Et maintenant, tu ne peux plus te cacher. Parce que tu sais qu'ils souffrent. Parce que tu comprends qu'ils ont mal, là où avant, tu t'en foutais. Et ça, Envy... » Il lâcha son visage et conclut : « ... C'est un premier pas vers l'humanité.

\- Mais je m'en FOUS d'être comme vous, moi ! JE M'EN CONTREFOUS ! J'ai pas envie ! » s'époumona l'homonculus avec une telle puissance qu'Edward hésita à reculer.

Mais il tint bon. Sans se laisser intimider par l'hostilité affichée de son amant, Edward se grandit et assura d'un ton parfaitement calme, et avec force conviction :

« Si, tu en as envie. Je le sais. Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ?

\- ... !

\- C'est juste que tu voudrais n'être humain que quand ça t'arrange. Car tu n'as pas envie d'endurer la douleur. Quelle qu'elle soit.

\- ...

\- Pourtant, cette douleur, elle va de pair avec tout ce à quoi tu aspires, Envy. Tu ne peux pas la fuir. Et c'est normal. »

Edward posa sa tête contre son torse avec une infinie précaution. Il attrapa les mains de son compagnon, pour le retenir au cas où, et murmura :

« La douleur, ça s'écoute. Ça s'endure et ça se comprend. La tienne, comme celle des autres. Et non, ce n'est pas facile. Je ne te dirai pas le contraire. Mais sache que ça s'apprend. On peut apprendre à le faire. »

Les bras du petit alchimiste s'enroulèrent autour du corps maintenant tremblant de l'homonculus.

« Je t'apprendrai. »

Edward resserra son étreinte.

Envy se laissa faire.

« Pardon de n'avoir rien vu », souffla le blond du bout des lèvres.

Il sentit alors la main d'Envy, fébrile, passer dans ses cheveux. Le brun se pencha, nicha son nez dans le cou de l'adolescent et s'enivra de son odeur, y trouvant le meilleur remède qui fût. Et, petit à petit, il se détendit.

Edward sourit.

Enfin, il récupérait son Envy.

« ... Ça ne règle en tout cas pas mon problème », objecta néanmoins Envy tout bas. Sa fureur s'en était allée. Seule la fatigue persistait. Et ce qu'il cherchait à présent, ce n'était plus querelle. Juste une solution. « Ces voix... je n'en peux plus. »

Edward, tout contre lui, lui répondit :

« Je te proposerais bien un médicament contre les maux de têtes, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas très efficace dans ce cas précis, ''monsieur-je-suis-une-panacée-sur-pattes''. »

Envy s'écarta et fit la moue. Vindicative, la crevette...

Edward lui tira la langue puis, dans un sourire qu'il accompagna d'une caresse sur la joue à l'attention de son aîné, proposa :

« Si tu veux, je me renseignerai pour toi. Je connais quelqu'un qui a traversé la même chose que toi, et qui est parvenu à ne plus souffrir de ces voix.

\- Ah oui ? C'est nouveau, ça. Qui ça ?

\- Mon père », révéla Edward, rembruni. « Pas que ça m'enchante d'aller lui demander conseil, mais je pense qu'il pourrait t'aider, sur ce coup-là. Plus que moi, en tout cas. En plus, on a du bol, je crois qu'il est actuellement chez mon maître. Pour une fois qu'il est joignable...

\- Ouais, en gros, je vais copiner avec l'ennemi. C'est mon père à moi qui va être enchanté.

\- Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort ~ » lança le petit blond d'un air faussement innocent. « Et puis tu ne vas pas cracher sur la seule piste qu'on ait !

\- Effectiv-... ! »

Envy se tut d'un coup, les yeux plissés. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux d'or d'Edward, qui l'observa avec inquiétude. Il avait mal.

« J'appellerai mon maître dès demain matin, d'accord ? » offrit Edward, qui serra la main d'Envy dans la sienne pour capter son attention. « En attendant, on va aller se reposer un peu. Même si tu ne dors pas, un peu de calme te fera du bien. Quant à moi... » Edward bâilla. « ... Je suis claqué. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir un peu. Mais si tu veux... », s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en constatant qu'Envy paraissait peu enchanté à l'idée, « ... Je peux rester éveillé un petit peu avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

L'adolescent tourna son regard fatigué vers la fenêtre, où les rayons de la lune filtraient enfin.

« En plus, l'orage s'est arrêté... Au moins, on passera une nuit - ou plutôt, une fin de nuit - tranquille. »

Envy opina du chef. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre avec Edward lorsque celui-ci le força à l'arrêt en tirant sur son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Edward, rouge comme une pivoine et la tête basse, le regarda par en-dessous.

« Par contre, je veux bien que tu me portes jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Hein ?!

\- Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Et autre chose, aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh. »

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'androgyne, qui semblait particulièrement fier de lui. Edward, en guise de réponse, lui envoya une tape. Envy s'offusqua :

« Hey ! Tu veux que je t'emmène ou pas ?!

\- Oui ! Mais je me passerais bien de tes commentaires !

\- Je n'ai rien dit », se défendit Envy en le prenant contre lui.

« Tu l'as pensé.

\- Ça, oui ~ Parce que je me rappelle tout ce qui a précédé... » susurra le brun. Il blottit son précieux petit paquet contre lui jusqu'à la chambre. « J'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça vite. »

Edward lui sourit. Oui. Lui aussi espérait qu'ils pourraient remettre ça vite. Et qu'Envy, aussi, n'aurait bientôt plus à souffrir des voix de ces âmes en peine qu'il interprétait encore, l'alchimiste le savait, comme un mal temporaire et dérisoire.

La transition de l'homonculus vers l'humanité ne serait pas rapide et ne se ferait pas sans heurt. Edward en avait conscience. Malgré tout, il était confiant. Car ce soir, il avait acquis une certitude.

Celle qu'Envy pouvait, de fait, devenir humain. À sa façon, mais « humain » quand même.

Et cela, plus que tout, le rendait heureux.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! :D J'espère que cette fic vous a plu ~ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer Envy et Edward partager une complicité suffisante pour discuter (relativement) calmement d'un sujet aussi délicat que celui des âmes « contenues » en Envy. J'aime beaucoup écrire à propos de leurs débuts, mais me situer dans un contexte un peu plus mâture, ou leur couple est davantage stable, me plaît aussi énormément :3 J'espère que vous y aurez aussi été sensibles ;p

Un petit review pour me faire part de vos impressions ? ~

Merci d'avance !

* * *

 **Rédaction et édition**  :  _White Assassin_

 **Correction** :  _Couw-Chan_


	7. La Colline aux secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une relation naissante est souvent le prétexte à de nombreuses découvertes. Et Edward a dans l’idée d’en faire faire une à Envy ! Mais il se pourrait que le plus surpris des deux ne soit finalement pas celui qu’on croit…

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa :)

**Base** :  _FMA_  (manga)

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance – Poetry – OS – Shônen-ai (Edvy)

**Musiques** :  _Nocturne of Amestris_  ( **FMAB, OST 2** ),  _First steps into sunken glades_  ( **Ori and the Blind Forest, OST** ),  _Colosseum Ruins_  et  _Life in Ruins_  ( **Zelda BOTW OST** ),  _Howl's Moving Castle Theme Song_ ( **Le Château ambulant, OST** ),  _Inochi no Namae_  ( **Le Voyage de Chihiro, OST** )

**Résumé** : Une relation naissante est souvent le prétexte à de nombreuses découvertes. Et Edward a dans l'idée d'en faire faire une à Envy ! Mais il se pourrait que le plus surpris des deux ne soit finalement pas celui qu'on croit...

**Note** : Cette petite fic m'a été inspirée par ma correctrice :3

* * *

Le printemps touchait à sa fin à Resembool, où une douce chaleur persistait malgré la nuit tombée. Porté par une brise venue rafraîchir l'atmosphère après la journée passée, largement ensoleillée, le manteau obscur de la nuit s'était depuis longtemps déjà déposé sur les rondeurs des collines. La campagne endormie était à présent parée des couleurs du soir tandis que dans le ciel nocturne, quelques étoiles timides scintillaient doucement. Entre elles, la lune, pleine, semblait avoir pris possession du ciel. Avec une majesté sans pareille, elle répandait sa lumière bienveillante autour d'elle en un halo évanescent. Celui-ci devait se sentir à l'étroit au milieu des nuages : il avait glissé jusque sur terre, où il enrobait d'un voile argenté le petit village qui se trouvait niché au creux des collines, ainsi que les rares habitations qui avaient choisi de s'ériger plus loin.

Il n'y avait tout au plus qu'une dizaine de ces maisons solitaires, éparpillées dans la nuit. La plupart étaient occupées par des paysans qui, harassés par leur journée de travail, s'étaient déjà abandonnés aux bras de Morphée. Cependant, l'une d'elles dérogeait à la règle : comme en attestait l'une de ses fenêtres, au premier étage, qui brillait dans la nuit, l'un de ses habitants était bel et bien éveillé.

Cet habitant, c'était Edward Elric.

Le jeune garçon, couché à plat ventre sur son lit, était plongé dans un ouvrage volumineux, dont la petitesse des caractères et des schémas révélaient la complexité ; bien trop élevée pour un garçon de son âge. Néanmoins, le contenu du livre devait le passionner, car le blond ne faisait pas grand cas de ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres à peine de lui. En effet, la chambre de l'adolescent était en proie à une rare agitation : du côté opposé, un androgyne aux longs cheveux noirs semblait avoir entrepris de déranger le moindre objet qui passait à sa portée. Ainsi, le bureau qu'il venait de quitter était recouvert d'innombrables papiers et livres pêle-mêle, le sol jonché de vêtements et la commode et l'armoire, sens dessus dessous. Et malgré tout le ramdam que cela supposait, ce ne fut que le tintement familier d'une montre qui heurtait un meuble qui sortit Edward de sa torpeur.

« Ne touche pas à ça », avertit-il, sans pour autant daigner accorder un regard à son colocataire, qui tenait entre ses longs doigts fins une montre à gousset en argent frappée du symbole des alchimistes d'État.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » lança Envy d'un ton singulièrement insolent.

« Parce que j'y tiens. Tu peux bien mettre le souk dans la chambre si tu veux – puisque c'est toi qui rangera, de toute façon – mais je ne veux pas que tu abîmes cette montre. Et tu le sais », expliqua patiemment Edward tout en tournant machinalement les pages de son livre, qu'il avait à présent renoncé à lire.

Envy, avec force mauvaise grâce, posa le petit objet d'un geste sec sur le bureau.

« Et arrête donc de faire ta mauvaise tête », soupira Edward.

Il se détourna enfin de son livre pour s'intéresser à l'homonculus... qui le toisait à présent d'un regard pour le moins vindicatif.

« Je fais la tête qu'il me plaît.

\- Eh ben celle-ci est particulièrement moche », lança l'alchimiste avant de se redresser sur le lit, las. « On dirait un gamin privé de sucette », conclut-il, toujours assis face à un Envy particulièrement remonté, qui lui rétorqua :

« On n'en est effectivement pas trop loin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois très bien. Mais tu y as eu droit hier soir, si mes souvenirs sont bons, alors je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu te plains.

\- Du fait que je ne suis là que pour quatre jours et qu'on ne les met même pas à profit !

\- Envy. ''Non'', c'est ''non''.

\- Mais... !

\- Et tu peux bien me démonter la baraque si t'as envie, ça ne changera rien.

\- À défaut de pouvoir te démonter toi, faut bien que je m'occupe.

Edward préféra lui passer cette remarque, mais accusa tout de même :

« Tu veux juste te faire remarquer.

\- OUI. »

L'adolescent cligna répétitivement des yeux devant cet aveu si franc et resta muet. L'atmosphère, électrique, se tendit un peu plus lorsque Envy, bras croisés, poursuivit d'une voix qui ne cherchait pas le moins du monde à dissimuler l'amertume qui montait en lui :

« Tu sais qu'on ne se voit pas souvent. Surtout en ce moment, avec Père qui m'envoie aux quatre coins du pays tous les deux jours.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi, d'ailleurs...

\- Et malgré ça... » continua Envy sans prêter attention à la piètre tentative de sa petite crevette fouineuse de glaner des informations auxquelles elle n'avait pas à avoir accès, « ... On ne l'a fait qu' _hier soir_. » Il dévisagea Edward comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction de sa part. Ne l'obtenant pas, il clarifia : « Je M'ENNUIE. »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Pourquoi tu te marres ? » attaqua l'homonculus, plus agressif encore.

« Parce que si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer », s'amusa le petit alchimiste d'une voix douce, qui contrastait nettement avec la colère grandissante de son interlocuteur. « Tu t'entends parler ? Tu sors de ces bêtises, parfois...

\- J'ai la vague impression que tu te fiches de moi.

\- Un peu. Tu es quand même en train de me dire que le sexe est le seul loisir qui te vient à l'esprit si on ne te tient pas occupé. »

Envy parut interloqué. C'est sûr que dit comme ça, c'était particulièrement ridicule. Déstabilisé, il se dandina. Edward reprit, sans se départir de son sourire :

« Même si ça a un côté flatteur, je ne le nierais pas, c'est...

\- ... stupide.

\- ... Voilà. »

Envy, ronchon, se laissa choir sur le lit avec lourdeur. Il enfonça rageusement ses coudes dans ses cuisses, et son menton dans ses mains.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir autant de passe-temps que toi », grommela l'androgyne en désignant d'un geste nonchalant le livre qu'Edward avait poussé sur le côté. « Tout le monde ne peut pas trouver passionnant de lire de vieux bouquins miteux pendant des heures.

\- Ce n'est pas ''passionnant''. »

Envy haussa un sourcil.

« J'y suis obligé, c'est différent. Et crois-moi, tous ne sont pas intéressants. Si j'avais le choix, parfois, je me détendrais autrement.

\- J'ai bien une idée à ce sujet, moi...

\- Moi aussi ! » fit Edward en tapant dans ses mains d'un air enthousiaste.

Envy, perplexe, fronça les sourcils. Euh... Il avait réussi à convaincre sa crevette de pratiquer un autre type d'activité, ou il se fourvoyait complètement ?

« Puisque tu es intenable, et que de toute façon, je suis trop fatigué pour continuer à me concentrer sur ce ramassis d'expériences boiteuses, je te propose de changer un peu d'air.

\- C'est-à-dire... ? » fit Envy d'une voix traînante, cette fois-ci désillusionné.

Les yeux d'Edward se mirent à pétiller.

« Il y a un endroit que je souhaite te montrer depuis un bon bout de temps, en fait. » Son visage s'illumina plus encore. « Jusqu'à présent, la période ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment, et on avait toujours max de trucs à faire, mais là... Je pense que c'est un jour parfait pour ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- ...

\- Allez ! Promis, ce sera chouette », insista Edward, le regard suppliant.

« Plus qu'un voyage au Septième Ciel, j'en doute, mais bon... Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Enfin... T'es sûr que ça ira ? Il est tard, quand même », observa l'homonculus avec, il est vrai, le secret espoir de voir cette escapade reportée – ou remplacée par un moment câlin.

Peine perdue, Edward semblait bien décidé :

« Justement !

\- Justement ?

\- Tu comprendras quand on y sera ! Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de moment plus idéal. »

Edward rayonnait tellement qu'il parvint à faire se sentir coupable Envy d'avoir essayé, à nouveau, de faire prendre à la soirée le tournant qu'il souhaitait – plus mature, cela va sans dire. Fichu chibi et son sourire d'ange... Face à cette bouille irrésistible, l'androgyne ne put que rendre les armes :

« Ok, ok. Emmène-moi.

\- Cool ! »

Edward bondit hors du lit et se prépara à une vitesse remarquable : il se défit de son pyjama sous l'œil intéressé d'Envy, enfila pantalon, chaussettes, chaussures, débardeur et veste puis noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qui laisserait sa nuque dégagée. Il faisait encore bien chaud, malgré l'heure tardive ; cette précaution ne serait pas de trop. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, une lampe torche glissée dans la poche et le plus jeune fut prêt. D'un sourire, il invita Envy à le suivre hors de la chambre. Les deux garçons descendirent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée à pas de velours, afin de ne pas réveiller les autres habitants.

Hormis eux, la maisonnette abritait bien entendu Winry et Pinako, mais aussi Alphonse, qui avait eu la prévenance de séjourner dans la chambre d'amis. En vérité, ni Pinako ni Winry n'étaient au courant de la présence d'Envy sous leur toit pour une courte durée. Alphonse, qui était dans le secret, avait donc dû, pour laisser au jeune couple un minimum d'intimité, prétexté vouloir étudier tardivement et ainsi devoir s'isoler pour ne pas risquer de perturber le sommeil de son aîné. Edward lui en était reconnaissant, et quoiqu'il s'en sentît un peu coupable, il était malgré tout soulagé de ne pas avoir à rendre de comptes à ses hôtes. Révéler sa bisexualité, présenter son compagnon au passé plus que trouble ou supporter la jalousie de Winry qui, il en était sûr, s'ensuivrait, étaient autant d'épreuves qu'il était heureux de pouvoir s'épargner. Mais cela impliquait de la discrétion et une prudence de tous les instants. Edward n'était donc pas mécontent de sortir un peu de la maison. Il s'y plaisait et appréciait beaucoup la compagnie des autres habitants mais, il n'allait pas mentir, ressentait par moments une certaine gêne à l'idée d'entretenir avec Envy, sous ce même toit, une relation qui n'était pas que platonique. Cette sortie tombait donc à point nommé. Loin de sa famille et de ses petits mensonges, il pourrait profiter d'Envy comme il le souhaitait, sans sentir un poids peser sur son cœur.

Ainsi, ce fut l'esprit plus léger qu'il sortit de la maison, Envy sur les talons. L'homonculus, lui aussi, semblait moins tendu. Il avait quitté sa mine morose pour un léger sourire et ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune alchimiste qui, devant lui, ouvrait la voie. Lampe de poche à la main, le blond éclairait leurs pas dans la nuit, sur le chemin qui menait à la demeure des Rockbell et s'éloignait vers des champs aux allures d'océan. D'aucuns, à leur place, auraient peut-être été effrayés d'affronter comme eux une obscurité si profonde, mais pas Edward : il connaissait les alentours comme sa poche, de nuit comme de jour, et ainsi flanqué d'Envy, il était à peu près sûr qu'ils étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux dans le secteur. L'adolescent marchait donc avec une certaine assurance, qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Envy. Après tout, elle faisait partie de ces petits riens chez l'alchimiste qui l'avaient charmé dès leur première rencontre.

C'était sans doute car Envy s'était perdu dans sa contemplation de longues minutes qu'il ne fit pas tout de suite attention au tournant pris par Edward, qu'il suivait machinalement depuis qu'ils étaient sortis. Ainsi, sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, l'alchimiste les avait fait bifurquer au détour d'un sentier pour traverser un champ de blés. À présent qu'ils étaient parfaitement loin de tout, autour d'eux, la campagne était noire et silencieuse. Seul le bruissement du vent dans les arbres proches et le son feutré des épis qui s'inclinaient à leur approche rythmait leur lente progression vers les hauteurs des collines. De temps à autres cependant, le chant grésillant de quelque insecte se rajoutait à cette mélodie singulière que la nature n'entonnait que lorsqu'elle s'offrait à la nuit, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des hommes.

Envy avait dû percevoir la beauté rare d'un tel spectacle. Bien que d'ordinaire bavard, il imita spontanément Edward, resté muet tout au long de leur progression. De champ en champ et de colline en colline, les deux garçons cheminèrent une bonne demi-heure au travers d'étendues herbeuses et fleuries, toutes colorées de nuances de noir et de bleu fantasques. S'il n'y avait eu la lueur chaleureuse de la lampe pour repousser les ombres et celle, plus ténue, de la lune, cet étrange jeu de couleurs aurait pu paraître effrayant. Mais protégés par le halo rassurant de leur petite mais puissante source de lumière, Edward et Envy avançaient sereinement au milieu des ténèbres.

Au bout de deux bons kilomètres néanmoins, Edward se stoppa. Il plaqua une main autoritaire sur le torse de son amant, derrière lui, pour lui intimer de s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers lui et souffla :

« C'est là. Sur l'autre versant de cette colline. Juste là. »

Envy croisa les bras.

« Tu m'as fait marcher tout ça juste pour me montrer une  _colline_? » Il désigna toutes celles qui les entouraient. « T'es pas sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! » s'indigna Edward. « Arrête de ronchonner. Tu vas voir, ça vaut le coup d'œil ! Mais il va falloir être très, très silencieux », avertit l'alchimiste, un index posé en travers des lèvres.

« Tu sais à qui tu parles, chibi ? Je pense que je n'aurais aucun mal à être plus silencieux que toi. Surtout vu comme ton automail grince.

\- Ça, c'est pas dit. Mon automail – que j'ai  _juste_ oublié de graisser, ça arrive – grince peut-être, mais lui, au moins, il ne débite pas des âneries tous les deux mètres pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui ! » railla le plus petit avec ce petit air suffisant qu'Envy trouvait si ridicule qu'il ne ressentît pas le besoin de se venger de l'affront fait. Un jour, peut-être, Edward se rendrait-il compte que cet air fiérot ne lui réussissait pas. Un jour... ~

« Allez, avance! » fit tout de même l'homonculus en accompagnant son invitation d'une légère tape sur les fesses de l'alchimiste.

Edward râla pour la forme mais se remit en marche, lentement et presque sans un bruit. Après quelques pas, il éteignit même la lampe torche, les plongeant dans un noir plus profond encore. L'alchimiste ne sembla toutefois pas s'en soucier, puisqu'il fourra la lampe dans sa poche ; il ne l'utiliserait plus. Ce détail attira l'attention d'Envy qui, lui aussi, avança dès lors à pas de loup. Pourquoi devaient-ils donc faire preuve d'autant de précautions ? Que cachait donc l'autre versant de la colline, qui nécessitât de se fondre ainsi parmi les ombres ? Alors qu'au début, l'androgyne n'avait été que vaguement intéressé par cette sortie et n'y avait vu qu'un prétexte pour passer du temps en tête à tête avec Edward – et, accessoirement, se rincer l'œil en matant ses jolies petites fesses –, il commençait à être réellement intrigué.

Son regard vola d'Edward jusqu'au sommet de cet énième colline auréolé d'une douce lumière, vers lequel ils progressaient. Le petit blond ne le quittait des yeux que pour s'assurer de poser ses pieds à un endroit sûr lorsque le terrain s'avérait incertain. Avancer au milieu des herbes folles comme ils le faisaient rendaient de fait difficile son appréciation. Envy, au bout de quelques mètres se proposa donc de passer devant pour leur servir de guide. Avec ses yeux nyctalopes, il n'aurait aucun problème à leur éviter les mottes d'herbes fourbes et les cailloux sournois. Edward accepta volontiers et se saisit de la main de l'androgyne, non sans rougir quelque peu.

Envy sourit.

Malgré tous ces moments passés ensemble, Edward trouvait encore le moyen de s'émouvoir du moindre effleurement.

« Tiens ? » s'étonna alors Envy.

Il plissa les yeux.

À présent qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du sommet de la colline, il distinguait dans l'herbe d'étranges lueurs, qui lui paraissaient virevolter entre les brins. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Un bref regard en direction d'Edward lui confirma que cela n'en était pas une. L'alchimiste, quoique silencieux, affichait le sourire malicieux de celui qui détient un savoir que l'autre n'a pas. Encore une de ces expressions adorables qu'Envy n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lui connaître un jour...

« On y est... » murmura Edward, trépignant d'impatience.

L'alchimiste devança son compagnon avec entrain et se hissa au plus haut point de la colline. Sa silhouette, rendue menue par l'horizon infini qui s'étalait derrière elle, se détacha étonnamment du ciel, pourtant d'un noir d'encre. Elle paraissait portée par une étrange source de lumière, qui se trouvait vraisemblablement en contrebas.

De l'autre côté de la colline.

Envy s'avança à son tour.

« Regarde... »

L'homonculus suivit l'injonction et, arrivé à hauteur de son amant, laissa son regard embrasser un spectacle inouï. Un champ d'herbes folles et de fleurs sauvages s'étalait à leurs pieds, déroulé jusqu'au bas de la colline comme un tapis mouvant au gré du vent. Et, au milieu de ces plantes qu'aucun pied n'était certainement jamais venu fouler tant l'endroit était reculé, dansait une multitude de lueurs enchanteresses.

Des lucioles.

Par milliers.

Edward prit un instant pour apprécier leur vol presque chorégraphié, puis déclara :

« Envy, je te présente la colline aux lucioles. »

Il s'assit et noua ses bras autour de ses genoux. La tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, il couvait d'un regard tendre les petits insectes qui voletaient autour d'eux.

Envy suivit son regard.

Et Edward, spontanément, confia :

« C'est mon secret. Personne ne vient ici. Et personne ne sait. »

Un regard en direction d'Envy, discret, vint appuyer ce qui suivit :

« Pas même Al. »

Sans attendre de réaction, Edward lui ouvrit davantage son cœur :

« J'ai découvert cet endroit quand j'étais petit. Maman m'avait grondé pour une bêtise qu'Al avait fait. » Il rit, gêné. « Je ne sais même plus ce que c'était ! C'est dire que ça devait être une broutille, parce que je n'en ai gardé aucun souvenir. Je sais juste que j'étais tellement triste que je me suis enfui. Et j'ai dû courir vachement loin sans trop regarder où j'allais, car quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais perdu, j'avais atterri ici. »

Il laissa sa main jouer négligemment avec une luciole un peu plus téméraire que les autres, venue inspecter sa chevelure dorée.

« On est un peu bête, quand on est petit », s'amusa le blond, sur lequel la luciole s'était aventurée, courant à présent sur les doigts de sa main droite. « Je ne faisais pas exception. Et c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé ici. » Son sourire se fit mélancolique. « J'ai longtemps pleuré, à cause de cette histoire. Du coup, la nuit est tombée sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et quand j'ai enfin retrouvé mes esprits, il faisait nuit noire. » La luciole, doucement, glissa sur son genou. Ses antennes ondulèrent. On eut dit qu'elle observait l'alchimiste avec curiosité. « Je me suis alors remis à pleurer. Mais cette fois-ci, parce que j'ai calé que j'étais complètement paumé. » Edward posa sa tête contre son genou. La luciole grimpa sur le bout de son nez. « C'était à la même époque qu'aujourd'hui. Il y a seulement quelques années. »

Satisfaite de sa rencontre, la luciole s'envola finalement pour rejoindre ses comparses, redevenant une lueur parmi les autres.

« Je pensais que je ne retrouverais plus le chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Je m'en voulais d'être parti sur un coup de tête. » De nouveau, Edward rit. De lui-même, mais avec une certaine tendresse pour son lui plus petit. « J'étais mort de trouille. »

Envy, toujours silencieux, s'installa aux côtés d'Edward.

Naturellement, le petit alchimiste se rapprocha de lui.

« Quand  _elles_  sont apparues, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Il y en avait encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. Elles volaient dans tous les sens. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Avec elles à mes côtés, je n'avais plus peur. Et j'ai réussi à retrouver mon chemin. Et ma maison. »

Edward rouvrit les yeux et désigna une colline, quelques kilomètres plus loin.

« En fait, il y a une route, là-bas. C'est tout con mais dans la panique, je ne m'en étais pas souvenu. Il a juste suffi que je me calme pour m'en rappeler. Et ça, je l'ai pu grâce à elles. » Edward dénoua ses bras et bascula légèrement en arrière, pour regarder le ciel.

Il inspira profondément, avec une sérénité qu'Envy lui avait rarement vue.

« Pour la petite anecdote, quand je suis rentré, maman était super inquiète. Al aussi, du reste. Tellement, même, qu'il n'a pas été puni quand maman a su que c'était en fait lui le coupable. Elle a dû estimer que c'était une punition suffisante pour lui d'avoir eu aussi peur pour moi. Je te jure, il n'en menait pas large, quand je suis revenu ! » Edward eut un sourire coupable. « Le pauvre. Je l'avais rarement vu dans un tel état. En tout cas, je pense que maman a eu raison, car il ne m'a plus jamais laissé être accusé à sa place. Comme quoi ! À quelque chose, malheur est bon. »

Edward se tut.

Il semblait avoir enfin remarqué le silence d'Envy ; inhabituel, à n'en pas douter.

« Tu ne dis rien ? » s'enquit l'adolescent, surpris par le mutisme de son partenaire. « Ou alors tu médites sur cette drôle de leçon de vie ?

\- Non, je t'écoute. »

Envy se tourna vers lui. Il souligna :

« Tu ne parles pas souvent de ton enfance.

\- Ah... » Edward perdit son sourire. « Oui, c'est vrai. »

Un silence.

« Sûrement parce que j'ai du mal à me rappeler des souvenirs joyeux.

\- C'était ''joyeux'' de te faire engueuler à tort, de fuir de chez toi, de te penser perdu à tout jamais et de finalement retrouver tes proches en larmes ? » ironisa l'homonculus, dubitatif.

« Tu es bête », gronda Edward. Il lui asséna une pichenette sur le front. « C'était joyeux que toute cette histoire se finisse bien et que maman et Al m'accueillent comme ils l'ont fait. Plus de peur que de mal au final et on en rigole bien, aujourd'hui. Ce jour-là, à mon retour, on a fait la paix et le lendemain, on a mangé une tarte aux pommes qu'on a cuisinée tous ensemble, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et ça, c'est bien plus joyeux que... que... »

Le visage d'Edward se rembrunit.

« ... Que. »

Il ne souhaita pas poursuivre. Les souvenirs liés au moment qui l'avait violemment fait basculer de l'enfance à l'adolescence étaient encore trop vifs.

« En tout cas, voilà comment j'ai découvert cet endroit. »

Les lucioles s'appliquèrent un peu plus à leur ballet aérien, flattées d'être revenues au cœur de la conversation. À leur vue, Edward retrouva sa bonne humeur. Souhaitant relancer la conversation sur un ton plus léger, il lança :

« Il est chouette, hein ?

\- Mouais... Bof. »

Edward cligna des yeux.

Hein ?

« ''Bof'' ?! » releva le jeune alchimiste. Il n'allait pas mentir, il était vexé. « Comment ça, ''bof'' ?

\- Ben... ''Bof'', quoi. » Voyant qu'Edward se renfrognait, Envy se rattrapa : « Non mais... Te méprends pas, elles sont cool, tes bestioles, mais bon... Soyons honnêtes deux minutes : c'est juste des insectes qui clignotent.

\- ...  _Peut-être_ , mais y en a PLEIN ! Au même endroit, en plus !

\- Et donc... ?

\- Et  _donc_ , c'est  _joli_  !

\- Pas plus que toi.

\- Change pas de sujet. On fera pas ça ce soir, et certainement pas dehors.

\- 'chier. J'aurai essayé.

\- Tu es irrécupérable !

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Et tu ne pourrais pas ''tenter'' de penser avec autre chose qu'avec ton entrejambe ? » Edward s'envoya une facepalm. « Bordel Envy, c'est trop te demander de me laisser profiter de cinq minutes d'innocence ?

\- Je t'ai laissé gagatiser  _largement_  plus de cinq minutes devant des insectes au cul brillant. Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé que c'était peut-être le moment de tenter une approche.

\- Quel poète. » Edward fit la moue et grommela : « Et dire que je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de t'amener ici. Je suis vraiment trop con. Moi, je te confie un truc qui me tient à cœur, et toi, t'en as rien à foutre !

\- Absolument pas. J'ai bien aimé ta petite histoire. Mais je ne peux pas m'extasier trois cents ans comme toi sur ces bestioles, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment rien apprécier qui ne se passe pas au lit !

\- C'est faux. »

Edward lui jeta un regard par en-dessous fort éloquent. Pourtant, Envy ne se démonta pas :

« Si tu veux m'en mettre plein les mirettes, va falloir trouver un peu mieux que ça,  _alchimiste_. » L'homonculus se para d'un sourire suffisant. « Parce que tes lucioles, pour aussi jolies qu'elles soient, ne valent clairement pas les aurores boréales de Drachma. » Un temps, puis il ajouta, l'air de rien : « Entre autres. »

Edward plissa les yeux.

« Les aurores bo-... ? Hein ? Drachma ? T'es allé à Drachma, toi ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Mais d'où ? »

Toute colère avait à présent déserté le visage d'Edward. N'y subsistaient plus que curiosité et incrédulité.

« Tu me fais marcher.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Je te crois pas une seconde. T'aimes pas les endroits où ça caille.

\- Certes. Mais dois-je te rappeler quel est mon travail, chibi ?

\- Parce que tu  _as_  un travail ?

\- Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé... » exposa Envy d'un ton docte, « Je suis un espion. » Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage d'éphèbe tandis qu'il susurrait : « Et un  _bon_. Père a souvent recours à mes services. Pour les affaires internes, bien sûr, mais aussi externes. Autant te dire que j'en ai vu, du pays. Je suis allé dans des endroits dont tu n'as pas idée.

\- Ok. Que tu sois allé à l'étranger pour une mission ou deux, je veux bien. Mais j'ai peine à croire que ton père t'ait laissé gambader à droite à gauche comme tu le prétends.

\- Oh, tu sais... Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles je me passe bien de l'autorisation de Père.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Comme ce soir. » Envy s'esclaffa. « Tu crois sérieusement qu'il serait d'accord pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble, comme ça ?

\- Clairement pas.

\- Exact. Donc pour ta gouverne, sache que tu n'es pas le seul écart que je m'autorise ~ »

Envy lui décocha un sourire en coin arrogant.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que Père ignore. Comme les escapades que je fais quand j'ai un peu de temps libre. Ici, bien sûr, mais aussi dans les pays dans lesquels je suis envoyé.

\- Oh. Et où t'ont-elles mené, tes fameuses ''escapades'' ? »

Les pupilles d'Envy se rétractèrent.

« Bien plus loin que ce que tu pourrais imaginer. »

Edward frémit.

Même en pleine nuit, l'intensité de ces iris améthyste fendus d'un simple fil noir était indéniable.

« Alors raconte-moi. »

Le blond s'installa confortablement en tailleur, ses orbes dorés tournés vers Envy.

Commença alors l'un des récits les plus fabuleux qu'il eût jamais entendus.

Dans cette nuit obscure poudrée des lueurs vacillantes des lucioles, Envy fit voyager Edward. Au-delà des frontières d'Amestris... et des limites de son imagination.

Envy lui conta ses voyages, ses découvertes et ses surprises.

Il lui narra la splendeur des aurores boréales de Drachma, et la cruelle beauté de ses blizzards.

Il lui dépeignit la majesté des canyons de Creta, l'immensité de ses steppes et la richesse des coutumes ancestrales des ethnies qui y vivaient.

Il lui parla d'Aerugo ; de ses villes bâties à flanc de falaises ; de ses plages de sable fin sur lesquelles venaient se briser des vagues d'un bleu irréel.

Et, enfin, il l'emmena par-delà le désert et sa chaleur brûlante, découvrir les contrées inexplorées de Xing pour préférer, au faste trop commun des palais, l'étrangeté des rizières qui s'embrasaient au couchant.

Les heures furent des minutes et les mots, des couleurs. Edward, captivé par le récit d'Envy, n'en manqua pas un seul. Il but ses paroles avec une fascination non feinte, se laissant transporter de pays en pays et de merveille en merveille.

C'était la première fois qu'Envy et lui partageaient quelque chose comme ça.

La première fois qu'Envy lui parlait de lui... et de sa vie sans lui. Mais cela ne l'attristait pas.

Au contraire.

Ainsi, le jeune alchimiste découvrait chez son compagnon un visage inconnu : celui d'un explorateur, aguerri par des siècles d'existence et la richesse de ses voyages. Néanmoins, ce qui toucha plus encore Edward fut la sincérité d'Envy. L'homonculus, d'ordinaire volontiers moqueur envers le genre humain, avait abandonné son aigreur pour laisser transparaître, à son tour, un morceau de son cœur. Il ne se contenta pas de louer les paysages qu'il avait traversés. Non. Il reconnut aussi, avec un ravissement égal, la beauté dans ce que l'Homme avait pu créer ou inventer.

Et Edward retomba amoureux.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir historien ? » demanda le blond à brûle-pourpoint après qu'Envy lui eut décrit l'allégresse qui agitait les somptueux marchés de Xing.

Envy, décontenancé par la question, revint à son tour à la réalité et s'étonna :

« Historien ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je veux dire... » Edward lui attrapa vivement le bras. « Pense un peu à tout ce que tu viens de me raconter ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de tout ce que tu sais ?! Sur tous ces peuples... sur toutes ces régions ?! De toutes les connaissances que tu as accumulées ?! C'est fabuleux ! » Rarement Edward avait été aussi enthousiaste. « Imagine un peu si... si... si tu révélais au monde entier tout ça ! Ou mieux ! Si tu écrivais un livre, qui compilait tout ça ! Ou même plusieurs, on s'en fiche. Mais  _imagine_  si chacun avait accès à cette mine d'informations que tu détiens ! Ce serait inédit ! Moi-même – et j'ai pourtant le nez toujours fourré dans un bouquin – je ne savais pas un quart de tout ce que tu viens de me dire !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais oui ! Alors imagine... » répéta l'adolescent avec une ferveur remarquable, « ... Si tu racontais tout ça dans des livres que tous pourraient consulter ?! On pourrait enseigner ça à l'école, rendre disponibles ces ouvrages dans les bibliothèques et, qui sait, peut-être même les faire traduire à l'étranger. Je suis sûr que les gens seraient bouleversés. Ils ne verraient certainement plus le monde du même œil. Et puis, cela améliorerait à coup sûr les relations entre les différentes nations du c-... !

\- Ouh là, ouh là, chibi. Tu t'emballes. Je t'arrête tout de suite : mon rôle à moi, c'est de diviser pour mieux régner. Pas l'inverse. »

Edward perdit brusquement son sourire et toisa Envy d'un regard plein de reproches.

« Et qui a décidé ça ?

\- Père.

\- C'était rhétorique. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je voulais simplement dire qu'on a toujours le choix ! Toi aussi. Et puis, tu... T'as qu'à utiliser un nom de plume, il n'en saura rien !

\- Le problème n'est pas là.

\- Je sais bien », soupira Edward, dont l'entrain s'était essoufflé à mesure que la réalité le rattrapait. « Mais je trouve ça dommage de laisser tout ce savoir se perdre.

\- Il n'est pas perdu », objecta Envy dans un sourire presque contrit. « Je n'en suis pas le seul détenteur.

\- Peut-être, mais tu es le seul à en détenir autant. » Edward eut un air blasé en voyant Envy bomber théâtralement le torse. Il préféra ne pas lui prêter attention et expliqua : « Le monde est si vaste, et il y a tant de choses à savoir et à découvrir... » Son regard se perdit à l'horizon, où naissait un soleil timide. « Pourtant, on les ignore. Parce que les frontières qui auraient dû autrefois nous réunir se sont élevées aujourd'hui en barrières. » Ses yeux se voilèrent. « Je suis triste que tous ces pays, y compris Amestris, soient devenus des microcosmes égocentriques et ethnocentrés. On ne sait rien des autres. » Un soupir. Et un regard transperçant adressé à son amant. « Et eux ne savent probablement rien de nous non plus. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Néanmoins, ils ne rompirent pas le contact visuel. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, ils communiquaient par la pensée ce que les mots ne pouvaient dire, sans remarquer que les dernières lucioles s'éclipsaient avec l'arrivée du jour.

« Tu m'en demandes trop », asséna soudainement Envy.

Un sourire mélancolique, pourtant, trahit le fond de sa pensée.

Edward le remarqua.

« Je sais. »

Le blond fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de son amant, perdue dans l'herbe. La serra.

« Mais ç'aurait été bien. »

Il posa sa tête contre son épaule dénudée, s'en faisant un confortable oreiller.

« Réfléchis-y quand même », invita-t-il dans un sourire. « Alphonse et moi pourrions t'aider, si tu changeais d'avis, et puis... Ce serait une occupation plus productive que les galipettes.

\- Je peux émettre une objection ?

\- Et, surtout, un beau moyen d'utiliser ton don. »

Envy se tourna vivement vers Edward, surpris.

Son... « don » ?

C'était bien la première fois que l'alchimiste – et même quelqu'un – désignait ainsi son pouvoir. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvînt, son polymorphisme n'avait jamais été désigné autrement que comme une « capacité », à laquelle on associait généralement tout un tas d'adjectifs déplaisants : « surhumaine », « inhumaine », « anormale », « bizarre », ou « monstrueuse », dans le pire des cas. Alors de là à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un « don » et, plus encore, qu'il pouvait en être fait un usage bénéfique...

Envy était troublé. Pouvait-il, réellement, se servir de sa particularité pour quelque chose de constructif ? Il ne l'avait jamais employée que pour espionner, s'infiltrer, duper, tuer... Mais pour s'intégrer et, ainsi, récolter des informations qui n'avaient rien à voir avec sa mission, pour le simple plaisir d'apprendre, puis d'enseigner à d'autres... ? Serait-il capable de faire ça ? Et pour quel bénéfice ?

Peut-être Edward pourrait-il l'éclairer.

Il le regarda, plein d'espoir.

Mais le jeune garçon s'était endormi.

Envy sourit. Son compagnon tombait de sommeil ; bientôt littéralement. S'il ne faisait rien, dans quelques secondes, sa tête glisserait de son épaule et il s'effondrerait dans l'herbe. Mais Envy ne laisserait pas ça arriver : sans manquer de s'attendrir devant cette superbe vision, il entoura le corps de son amant de son bras et le souleva précautionneusement, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était déjà bien tard – ou tôt, c'était selon. Edward avait besoin de se reposer. Et pour cela, il devait le ramener à la maison.

« Tu répondras à ma question demain... » souffla Envy à l'oreille de son compagnon endormi, comme une promesse.

Alors qu'Envy amorçait la descente vers la route que lui avait désigné Edward plus tôt et qui les mènerait vers leur destination, il continua à réfléchir à la proposition de ce dernier.

Jamais personne ne lui en avait fait de telle.

Et jamais personne ne lui avait fait sentir qu'il pouvait se rendre utile. Non par obligation, mais par choix. Non pour un, mais pour tous.

Edward, lui, y était parvenu.

Il lui avait offert ce choix. Il lui avait montré cette voie.

Pour l'heure, Envy ne se sentait pas prêt à s'y engager. Tout du moins, pas sans avoir pesé le pour et le contre et déterminé ce qu'impliquait une telle décision, qui paraissait bénigne mais soulevait à terme de nombreuses complications. Il ne voulait pas décider de tout ça sur un coup de tête... Même si, il devait l'avouer, Edward savait particulièrement bien s'y prendre pour lui enlever toute raison.

Il lui suffisait d'un regard.

Il lui suffisait d'un mot.

Et ce petit humain l'envoûtait, tout comme il l'avait fait toute la nuit durant, en le dévorant des yeux tandis qu'il lui décrivait ses souvenirs de voyages. Envy n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer, quoiqu'il n'en eût rien laissé paraître.

Edward ne le saurait pas, mais il avait réussi son pari. D'eux deux, cette nuit, c'était Envy qui avait été le plus charmé. Pas par les lucioles, comme Edward l'aurait souhaité... Mais par le regard que le jeune alchimiste avait posé sur lui. Ce regard inestimable qui lui disait qu'il valait plus que ce qu'il pensait...

Et qui ne cesserait jamais de trouver en lui le bon qu'il n'avait jamais cru posséder.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai pris quelques libertés d'interprétation concernant la topographie des pays limitrophes d'Amestris, sur lesquels je n'ai trouvé que très peu d'informations ! o.o Il m'a donc fallu improviser, en me basant sur le peu qu'Internet renseignait à leur sujet x') Cela dit, j'espère que mes descriptions vous ont paru crédibles :p J'espère aussi que cet OS, aux thématiques finalement diverses, aura su vous offrir une petite parenthèse de poésie ! ~

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D

BisouX à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Rédaction et édition**  :  _White Assassin_

**Correction** :  _Couw-Chan_


	8. Le Loup qui aimait un agneau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward a un secret, qu'il ne veut plus porter seul. Mais Alphonse est-il seulement prêt à l'entendre ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa :)

**Base** :  _FMA_  (manga)

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance – Family – Shônen-ai (Edvy) – OS

**Musiques** :  _Life Is Strange – Before the Storm Menu theme_  ( **Life Is Strange – Before the Storm, OST** ),  _Life Is Strange Menu Theme_  et  _Spanish Sahara_  ( **Life Is Strange, OST** ),  _Rise_  ( **Katy Perry, Boyce Avenue piano acoustic cover** )

**Résumé** : Edward a un secret, qu'il ne veut plus porter seul. Mais Alphonse est-il seulement prêt à l'entendre ?

**Note** : Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de continuité entre les OS qui composent ce recueil, on pourrait dire que celui-ci se situerait plutôt au début de la relation entretenue par Edward et Envy ~

* * *

Edward s'appuya dos contre le mur.

Inspira.

Expira.

Posa la main sur sa poitrine, à hauteur de son cœur battant.

La tête rejetée en arrière, il ferma les yeux. Il devait se calmer. Respirer doucement et ne pas se laisser submerger par le stress qui lui serrait pourtant la gorge à l'en étouffer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cela dit, surtout quand on avait l'impression de jouer sa vie sur un moment qui s'annonçait décisif.

Ce moment où il allait devoir avouer.

Ce moment où il allait devoir se montrer fort, pour affronter sa plus grande peur : le jugement de son frère.

« Courage, Ed... Courage... » s'enjoignit-il à mi-mots, la main crispée sur son débardeur qu'il tordait entre ses doigts, faute de pouvoir presser son cœur au rythme endiablé.

Le jeune alchimiste rouvrit les yeux. Face à lui, le mur opposé de l'étroit couloir dans lequel il était bloqué depuis déjà de longues minutes sans savoir quoi faire : fuir, ou aller de l'avant ? Pourtant, Edward n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour amorcer une vérité qui, tôt ou tard, devrait être dévoilée ; juste quelques pas. Il était en effet si proche de la porte de la chambre d'Alphonse qu'il se trouvait presque dans le halo lumineux que la petite lampe de chevet de son cadet projetait dans le corridor. Edward se rapprocha de l'encadrement de la porte et observa à la dérobée son petit frère. Celui-ci, assis par terre, lui présentait son dos. Comme souvent à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, Alphonse lisait ; à cela prêt que, cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre d'alchimie.

Une part d'Edward lui chuchota de ne pas perturber un tel moment de tranquillité, à laquelle Alphonse goûtait d'ordinaire si peu ; l'autre le fustigea immédiatement pour sa couardise. Malheureusement, la bataille était inégale : l'amour-propre du blond s'en mêla et l'emporta en balayant les derniers doutes de l'alchimiste.

« Allez. »

Ce simple mot lui donna le tempo : d'une impulsion, Edward se décolla du mur et s'engagea dans la lumière, tête basse. Une boule lui nouait l'estomac. Mais hors de question de rebrousser chemin.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Et si ce n'était pas maintenant, il n'oserait plus. Il se connaissait.

Lentement, Edward leva la main droite et toqua trois petits coups sur la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Alphonse.

« Oui ? Nii-san ? »

Cette voix si aimante transperça le cœur de l'aîné des deux frères Elric, qui sentit poindre en lui une culpabilité parfaitement justifiée. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, sachant qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler à son frère, son plus proche parent, qu'il l'avait trahi de la plus honteuse des façons...

... et ne regrettait rien ?

« Al ? J'entre », annonça Edward, qui essaya d'adopter une attitude détachée.

Il pénétra dans la petite chambre cosy qu'Alphonse s'était choisie dans le nouvel appartement qu'ils occupaient en plein Central City. Ce faisant, Edward prit toutefois garde à ne pas fermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait déjà l'impression d'être pris au piège : autant éviter d'aggraver ce sentiment en se coupant toute retraite.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » s'enquit le blond.

Il s'approcha de son cadet, qui leva la tête vers lui dans ce qui aurait pu être un sourire.

« Du tout. Au contraire. J'avais envie d'un peu de compagnie... Même si je préférerais que tu dormes. Il est déjà tard. »

Edward sourit à son tour.

Toujours à se soucier de son bien-être avant le sien.

« Je sais. Mais... » Edward se mordit la lèvre. Son regard ne fuit pas celui de son interlocuteur, mais son corps, au balancement incertain, traduisit sa forte envie de rebrousser chemin dans l'instant. « Je... Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, car... Je... Enfin, je... » Alerté par le ton hésitant de son frère, Alphonse posa son livre sur le côté et l'écouta attentivement tandis qu'il lâchait enfin : « J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. D'important.

\- Quelque chose ''d'important'' ? » répéta Alphonse, pour de bon intrigué.

« Oui. Pour moi et... Pour nous.

\- C'est-à-dire... ? »

Edward ne répondit pas. Là, debout, en plein milieu de cette pièce, il n'était pas à l'aise. Il sentit le besoin de construire un cadre plus solide, pour une discussion qui s'annonçait houleuse. Aussi choisit-il d'attraper la chaise du bureau d'Alphonse, qu'il amena près du lit, sur lequel il convia son frère à s'installer. Alphonse comprit que ce qui s'apprêtait à être dit était important. Il accepta donc l'invitation, délaissant définitivement sa lecture pour prendre place sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, nii-san... ? » rebondit Alphonse, qui avait remarqué comme Edward peinait à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« C'est un peu délicat. » Voûté, les avant-bras posé sur les cuisses et les mains nouées, Edward donnait l'impression de peiner à s'ouvrir. Ce qui n'était pas faux : il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. « Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça. J'aimerais... trouver les mots justes, mais je ne les ai pas. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Alors je vais y aller cash. »

Edward redressa la tête.

Plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, profonds et insondables.

« Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai commencé à sortir avec quelqu'un.

\- D'accord...

\- ... Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler plus tôt, parce que je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr moi-même de... de tout ça. Jusqu'à présent, on s'est donc vus en cachette. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie qu'on se cache. Et je veux que tu sois au courant.

\- Qui est-ce ? »

La question claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Edward perdit deux tons et sentit son courage s'envoler : Alphonse s'était aperçu qu'il tournait autour du pot pour éviter le point névralgique de la discussion. Il allait lâcher une bombe ; Alphonse l'avait deviné. C'était notamment pour cela que l'armure avait quitté sa bonhomie pour adopter un air dur, qui criait : « Je sais. ».

Mais non. Alphonse ne pouvait pas savoir. C'était impossible. Toutefois, Edward le percevait : son petit frère lisait sans mal en lui le sous-texte qui disait : « C'est la merde. Pardonne-moi d'avance. »

Edward déglutit puis, sans baisser les yeux, le regard droit et franc, répondit :

« Envy. »

Alphonse ne cilla pas. Ne bougea pas. Et ne dit rien.

Edward, rendu perplexe par cette absence de réaction, crut bon de préciser :

« Tu sais... Euh... L'homonculus... Celui, qui...

\- Je sais, oui. »

Le ton était dur. Mais mérité, estimait Edward.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas trop », reconnut Alphonse, à la grande surprise d'Edward :

« Ah bon ? Mais com-... ?

\- Depuis quelque temps, tu es parfaitement insensible aux avances de Winry qui n'a pas, on peut le dire, été pourtant très subtile.

\- Oh.

\- Et accessoirement, j'ai vu Envy sortir de ta chambre la semaine dernière... et tout à l'heure, encore.

\- Urgh. »

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Edward, qui se passa nerveusement la main derrière la tête dans une vaine tentative d'atténuer son malaise.

« Effectivement, je comprends mieux...

\- Mais moi, pas », dit sèchement Alphonse.

Edward se raidit. Alphonse, comme il l'avait redouté, n'était guère ravi par son aveu.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques, nii-san. Envy.  _Envy_ », insista son cadet plus lourdement en détachant les deux syllabes, comme pour les graver dans le crâne de son frère aîné et provoquer, chez lui, une prise de conscience inespérée.

« J... Je... » bafouilla Edward, qui se sentit rapetisser sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère. « En fait, ça c'est un peu fait comme ça et... je... Pour tout dire, » avoua l'adolescent dans un demi-sourire confus voire désolé, « ... Au début, j'étais pas tout à fait sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et du coup...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire », coupa Alphonse, dont le poing s'abattit sur sa cuisse. Le bruit, retentissant, fit presque sursauter Edward. « Fille ou garçon, je m'en fiche. » Il rajouta, avec une pointe de reproche : « Tu le sais, d'ailleurs. Tu cherches juste à éviter le fond du problème.

\- ...

\- Ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu te sentes bien avec la personne avec laquelle tu es. Or, je ne vois pas comment ça serait possible avec Envy. La preuve ? » souleva-t-il précipitamment alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à argumenter. « Tu viens jusqu'à moi pour te justifier, parce que tu sais  _pertinemment_  que ce n'est pas une bonne personne. »

Edward, poings serrés, le corps tendu, soutint avec mal le regard de son frère. Soucieux néanmoins d'appuyer sa décision, il se risqua :

« Ce n'est pas...

\- Tu as oublié, ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Qu-... Comment ça ?

\- La guerre d'Ishbal. Les émeutes de Lior. Et tant d'autres. Si je ne m'abuse, les massacres qui ont eu lieu là-bas, c'est lui qui les a provoqués. Tu as décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était...

\- Bien sûr que non... !

\- ... ou tu cautionnes ? » termina Alphonse avec gravité.

Edward bondit aussitôt de sa chaise et s'indigna véhémentement :

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, évidemment !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors je pense que ces horreurs n'auraient jamais dû avoir lieu et qu'Envy...

\- ... qui en est l'auteur...

\- ... Je sais ! » tonna le petit alchimiste, raide comme un piquet. « Je sais très bien ce qu'il a fait, et je pense qu'au fond de lui... il... il n'en est pas aussi fier que ce qu'il prétend.

\- On devrait s'en réjouir... ?

\- ... ! »

Le sarcasme évident d'Alphonse manqua de faire s'étrangler Edward. Après un instant de flottement, l'alchimiste en prit un autre pour se calmer. Toutefois, il ne manqua pas de blâmer son petit frère :

« Tu es injuste. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Envy... ne... n'a pas... n'a pas vraiment pu... ou plutôt  _voulu..._

\- ... commettre plusieurs crimes contre l'humanité... ?

\- C'est ce que je pense.

\- Tu es naïf, nii-san. »

Edward accusa le coup... et ne sut que répondre.

Il avait envie de protester. Envie de tenir tête à Alphonse, pour faire valoir ses arguments avec plus de voix encore. Néanmoins, il devait avouer – et surtout, s'avouer à lui-même – qu'il se sentait désarmé face à la conviction d'Alphonse, contre laquelle ses doutes et ses incertitudes, encore persistants, se heurtaient malgré lui.

« Et admettons que l'on décide, comme tu le fais, ''d'oublier'' ces petites ''exactions'' et d'accorder le bénéfice du doute, ou en tout cas, des circonstances atténuantes à Envy pour ses méfaits les plus remarquables... Qu'en est-il du reste ?

\- D... De quoi tu-...

\- Je parle de tous les autres crimes qu'il se plaît à commettre quotidiennement. Tu réalises les risques que tu encoures, toi, à titre personnel, en le fréquentant ?

\- Les ''risques''... ?

\- Nii-san. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, Envy a un sacré palmarès et est, entre autres, un  _assassin_. »

Edward se tut, soufflé.

« Pour parvenir à ses fins, tous les moyens son bons. Je ne crois rien t'apprendre en te rappelant qu'il n'hésite pas, si besoin est, à flouer les autres. »

Le blond baissa la tête.

« C'est sa raison d'être. Et c'est ce qu'il fait de mieux, car c'est un jeu d'enfant, pour lui.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu exception ? Tu crois voir plus clair que les autres ? Qu'Envy ne peut pas abuser de ta crédulité ?

\- Je ne-...

\- Alors je te le demande : as-tu pensé aux risques que tu prenais en t'engageant avec lui ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il a intérêt, justement, à te duper ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » attaqua Edward, piqué au vif.

« Envy a tout intérêt à entretenir cette relation avec toi », traduisit Alphonse, peu impressionné par l'agacement naissant chez Edward. « Déjà, pour te faire te tenir tranquille.

\- Ça ne changerait rien ! Si tu fais référence aux manigances perpétuelles des homonculi, je ne m'en mêle pas par plaisir, si tu veux savoir ! C'est généralement un concours de circonstances qui veut que je me retrouve embarqué dans des histoires – leurs histoires – pas possibles. Ce qu'ils font ne me plaît pas, c'est sûr, mais je ne cherche pas particulièrement à contrecarrer leurs plans – que je ne connais même pas, d'ailleurs ! Alors le fait que je sorte avec Envy n'y changerait rien !

\- Peut-être, mais en étant proche de toi, il pourrait mieux te surveiller... et t'éviter de t'égarer, comme tu dis. Non pas que je ne le souhaite pas, au contraire ! » précisa Alphonse en essayant de faire de son calme un bouclier contre la colère d'Edward, qui montait peu à peu. « J'aimerais bien que tu t'attires moins d'ennuis, en fait. Mais du côté d'Envy, ça l'arrange aussi clairement. Sans compter que t'avoir à la bonne, c'est aussi se faciliter la vie pour plus tard.

\- Développe ?

\- À supposer que les homonculi n'aient pas pour toi des plans que nous ignorions et qui précipiteraient les choses, ce qui reste une possibilité, Envy aurait fort à gagner à obtenir un ascendant émotionnel sur toi d'ici au ''jour promis''. » Alphonse se leva à son tour et demanda : « Ça te dit quelque chose, le ''jour promis'' ? Tu y as pensé ?

\- É-Évidemment... ! » bégaya Edward, une fois de plus désarçonné.

« Oh, vraiment ? » ironisa son cadet, bras croisés. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, à ce sujet, au juste ? Le mot ''sacrifice'' t'évoque quelque chose, lui aussi ? Parce que pour rappel, c'est à toi – et à moi – qu'il s'applique. Et je ne pense pas qu'il faille le comprendre au sens figuratif, quand on sait de quoi sont capables les homonculi. Alors ma question est la suivante : que feras-tu lorsque le jour promis arrivera ? Tu t'es arrangé avec Envy à ce sujet ou bien... ?

\- Ça, c'est bas », cracha le blond. Il fit un pas résolu en avant pour se grandir et user un peu de son autorité de grand frère. « C'est un sujet qu'on n'a pas encore abordé et...

\- Comme c'est pratique !

\- ... qui n'est pas évident à aborder  _non plus_  !

\- Et qu'Envy ne se fatiguera pas à amener, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Eh bien je n'en veux pas ! » s'écria Edward, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Et pourtant, il le faut ! » rétorqua Alphonse du tac-au-tac. « Parce que tu te voiles complètement la face ! Tu te laisses abuser par ses...

\- Tu ignores tout d'Envy ! » rugit Edward, à présent à quelques centimètres seulement de son petit frère et dans une colère peu commune. « Tu ne sais pas ce que je sais sur lui !

\- Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui, au juste ? À part le fait que c'est un meurtrier qui pourrait en vouloir à ta vie et qui n'aurait aucun mal à te briser le cœur ?! Ou encore le fait que c'est un homonculus et que, par définition, il n'est pas humain ?!

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que c'est le cadet de mes soucis, ça ! » vitupéra Edward... avant de porter soudainement la main à sa bouche, le visage décomposé.

Un silence.

Pesant.

Edward, tremblant, mesura instantanément la portée de ses mots.

Un peu tard.

Toute colère évanouie, presque chancelant tant la violence de ses propos le submergeait, il s'empressa de dire :

« Je suis dé-...

\- Désolé ? Tu peux l'être », reprocha Alphonse sans regarder son frère.

Edward, contrit, lui attrapa le bras dans un geste qu'il voulait tendre et assura :

« Ce... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Al. Pardon.

\- Je te crois », affirma Alphonse, au grand soulagement d'Edward, qui eut l'impression que son cœur, aux battements suspendus, s'était remit à fonctionner. « Mais tu aurais pu mieux choisir tes mots.

\- J'ai été maladroit.

\- Très.

\- Tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire que-...

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire en te rappelant qu'Envy n'est pas humain. »

Alphonse, encore peiné, s'écarta de son frère et se rassit. Edward, qui souhaitait faire reprendre à la conversation un ton plus calme, l'imita et essaya d'adopter une posture moins défensive. Assagi, il prêta une oreille attentive à ce que son petit frère clarifia :

« Envy n'est pas humain.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors tu sais sans doute qu'il vit différemment de  _nous_. »

Edward fronça les sourcils, incompréhensif.

« Précise ?

\- Envy a des besoins différents. Il ne mange pas. Ne dort pas. N'a aucun besoin particulier et ne tombera jamais malade... contrairement à toi. Ainsi, s'il ne se blesse ni ne meurt, il pourra vivre éternellement. En revanche, pour s'assurer de cette vie immortelle, il dépend d'un père qu'il ne peut pas trahir : c'est lui qui recharge sa pierre lorsqu'elle est épuisée. Et alors, tout recommence. » Alphonse marqua une pause. « En conclusion, Envy n'a pas le même rapport à la mort que toi ; que nous, et ne l'aura jamais.

\- ... »

Edward, le regard fixé sur ses pieds, ne répondit rien.

Alphonse poursuivit :

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Cette différence entre vous deux n'est pas anodine. Vous n'aurez jamais le même quotidien. Or, il n'est pas facile d'être avec quelqu'un dont tu ne partages pas vraiment la vie.

\- ...

\- Ou, plus encore, la même  _espérance_  de vie.

\- Al... » souffla Edward avec douceur, touché par l'avertissement de son frère.

Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question de reproches : Alphonse s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui et le mettait en garde contre les petites lettres en bas du contrat qui encadrait cette relation aux antipodes d'une idylle. Ces petites lettres étaient triviales à première vue mais, à terme, pouvaient fragiliser ce qui peinait déjà à éclore.

« Je... je sais, tout ça », admit Edward. « Je n'y ai pas réfléchi autant, mais je ne me suis pas engagé sans en avoir conscience. Tout ce que tu dis est vrai. Mais je... je... » Animé d'une nouvelle énergie, il déclara vivement : « Je veux y croire. Et je veux essayer.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Une question de plus à laquelle il faudrait fournir une réponse, loin d'être évidente.

« Je... » Edward balança nerveusement sa jambe droite d'avant en arrière. « J'ai du mal à définir pourquoi. Surtout que... » Il soupira douloureusement. Un sourire triste passa brièvement sur son visage, que l'adolescent s'efforça de dissimuler derrière quelques mèches de cheveux en baissant à nouveau la tête. « ... Je sais très bien qu'Envy n'est pas un ange et qu'il a un lourd passé derrière lui. Je sais qu'il ne pense pas... vraiment... comme nous. Et qu'il a beaucoup de défauts. »

Edward, après une grande inspiration, se redressa pour basculer légèrement en arrière. Il regarda le plafond comme s'il était capable de le traverser pour se perdre dans l'étendue du ciel et confia :

« Je ne peux pas pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Personne de sensé ne le pourrait. Chaque vie qu'il a ôtée comptait et comptera toujours. Malheureusement, aucune ne reviendra. Quand j'y pense... Ça... ça me rend triste. En colère aussi, bien sûr, mais surtout triste.

\- Alors  _pourquoi_ , nii-san ? Pourquoi lui ?

\- ...

\- Par compassion ?

\- Peut-être un peu.

\- C'est noble.

\- Mais... ?

\- Mais pour aussi noble qu'elle soit, la compassion ne devrait pas justifier ton choix.

\- Mais elle peut faire ouvrir les yeux. »

Un timide sourire, où affleurait une certaine tendresse, naquit sur les lèvres du blond.

Edward glissa souplement de sa chaise jusqu'au lit, pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Alphonse. Puis, à la proximité des corps se joignit celle des cœurs :

« Envy n'hésite pas à duper son prochain et a fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui. C'est un fait. Je sais qu'il donne l'impression d'en être fier. Et d'un côté, il l'est.

\- ... ''d'un côté''... ?

\- Mais en apprenant à le connaître... En  _essayant_  de le comprendre, même un peu, et de ne pas m'arrêter à ce qu'il se plaît à laisser voir, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas vrai. La vérité, c'est qu'on ne lui a jamais rien permis d'accomplir d'autre dont il puisse être fier. On lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas exister autrement qu'en blessant les autres.

\- ...

\- C'est là que se trouve la vraie violence, dans l'existence d'Envy. En l'obligeant à penser ça on lui a fait, à lui aussi, beaucoup de mal. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais je le sais. Alors oui, quand je vois ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Il n'a pas choisi cette vie et il ne sait pas comment faire pour en choisir une autre, car on ne lui a jamais appris. » Edward essaya de capter le regard de son frère, pour y trouver un appui. « En fin de compte, c'est parce qu'il souffre qu'il fait souffrir les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

\- Non. Mais c'est une explication. Or, si explication il y a, alors solution on peut trouver.

\- Nii-san, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

\- Pas ''tout le monde''. Mais Envy, peut-être.

\- Mais pourquoi serait-ce à toi de... de te  _sacrifier_ , pour trouver cette solution ? Ou... Ou alors est-ce que tu entends te servir de ta vie amoureuse dans un but expérimental... ? Ce n'est pas sain de sortir avec quelqu'un simplement parce que tu as  _pitié_  de lui et que tu penses pouvoir le ''sauver''. Rien de bon ne pourra sortir de cette relation si tu l'envisages exclusivement sous cet angle.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Alphonse réalisa alors qu'Edward rougissait. Face à cette vision de son aîné en plein émoi, une part du garçon ne put s'empêcher de s'émouvoir. Rares étaient les fois où Edward avait tombé le masque ainsi :

« Envy n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, Al. Il est... » Il chercha un instant ses mots et opta pour : « ... Imprévisible. Complexe. Et plus que tout, surprenant.

\- C'est une bonne chose ?

\- Oui. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne peut pas le résumer aux crimes qu'il a commis. Malgré eux... Il a plus à offrir que ce que l'on pourrait croire de prime abord. » Edward sembla mal à l'aise. « Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que.... Parce que. » Le blond parut honteux. « Mais sache qu'Envy m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, quand tu n'étais pas là. Je ne détaillerai pas les circonstances... » s'empressa d'ajouter Edward, qui ne leurrait pas Alphonse un seul instant : ces « circonstances » ne devaient pas être très glorieuses. « ... Mais Envy a toujours été là lorsque j'ai eu besoin de lui. Quelque part, je lui suis redevable. Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas, à mon tour, essayer de faire quelque chose pour lui ?

\- Nii-san, ne mélange pas tout. Si Envy t'a aidé, c'est car c'est son travail de nous – te – protéger. Et si je ne m'abuse, d'après ce qu'on a pu constater, c'est ta surveillance qu'on lui a attribué en priorité. Ce n'est pas étonnant, qu'il vienne à ton secours lorsque tu es en danger. Tu ne lui dois rien, surtout alors que c'est souvent par la faute des homonculi que tu te retrouves en difficulté.

\- Et c'est son travail de me couvrir les épaules quand je m'endors sur mes recherches, à la bibliothèque ? » interrogea Edward avec le plus grand sérieux. « C'est son travail de se faire passer pour un chauffeur de taxi pour m'éviter la pluie ? De se changer en passant pour m'aider à ramasser des documents que j'ai fait tomber par terre ? De m'indiquer mon chemin quand je suis perdu ? »

Alphonse cligna des yeux, incrédule.

Envy avait... Envy avait fait tout ça pour son frère ?

« Ce ne sont que des exemples. Plein de fois, Envy m'a aidé. Pour des broutilles, le plus souvent. Je dois avouer, j'ai été un peu long à la détente et j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que c'était lui... », reconnut Edward, qui ne manqua pas de foudroyer son frère du regard en voyant comme Alphonse retenait un gloussement, « .... mais au bout d'un moment, les coïncidences étaient un peu trop nombreuses. C'est ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Et c'est là que j'ai décidé de coincer Envy pour savoir pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour moi. C'était il y a quelques mois.

\- Et tu as eu ta réponse ?

\- Oui. »

Edward s'empourpra un peu plus.

« Enfin... À moitié. Envy n'a pas été vraiment explicite mais je pense que... qu'il... qu'il...

\- ... t'aime... ? »

Edward, peu coutumier des débordements affectifs, se contenta de hocher sobrement la tête. Il constata cependant qu'Alphonse n'était pas convaincu.

« Tu penses qu'il ment. Je le vois bien. Mais si... si tu l'avais vu, tu penserais comme moi. Il était vraiment différent de d'habitude quand... il me l'a dit. Ou ''fait comprendre'', plutôt. » Le regard d'Edward se fit lointain, plongé dans un souvenir qui avait un goût d'irréel. « Je pense que c'est vraiment à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'Envy pouvait avoir plusieurs visages et que celui qu'il montre d'habitude n'est peut-être pas le vrai... Ou, en tout cas, pas le seul. Alors si je pouvais... si j'arrivais à... à faire en sorte que ce visage- _là_ remplace le masque qu'il porte constamment... Peut-être que-...

\- Mais, toi, Envy... Tu l'aimes ? »

Edward s'accorda un instant de réflexion.

« Je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Pas encore. Je l'apprécie, en tout cas. J'aime passer du temps avec lui. Même s'il me tape encore un peu sur les nerfs parfois ! » plaisanta Edward d'une voix douce. « Mais ça a toujours été comme ça, entre nous... Il est un peu direct, je suis un peu... Ahem... borné... Forcément, des fois, ça coince.

\- J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu... t'infliges ? ça. Si tu ne l'aimes pas  _vraiment_ , je veux dire.

\- Je ne ''m'inflige'' rien du tout ! » rit Edward. « Je ne sais juste pas vraiment ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un, finalement. Enfin... d'un amour qui soit autre que celui qu'on partage toi et moi, par exemple », expliqua Edward, qui était presque surpris par la question de son frère. « Je ne pourrais pas dire si j'aime Envy ou non. Mais est-ce que j'ai besoin d'être transi d'amour pour lui pour avoir envie d' _essayer_  de vivre quelque chose de différent avec lui ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Alphonse d'être surpris. Par moments, Edward le surprenait pas sa candeur. Mais en même temps, son raisonnement se tenait.

« Envy a choisi de faire un pas vers moi. Pourquoi je devrais reculer ? Parce qu'on n'est pas intimes ? Mais on ne le sera jamais si je ne vais pas, moi aussi, vers lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas donner sa chance à ce début... ? » Edward sourit. « J'ai envie de me laisser porter. De nous laisser le temps. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, tant pis. Si ça fonctionne, tant mieux. Mais ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira. En attendant... Je ne veux aucun regret.

\- Mais tu sais... Nii-san... Euh... Comment dire... ? » Alphonse, étonnamment, sembla gêné. « Je ne connais pas vraiment Envy, mais quelque chose me dit que vu son tempérament, il ne se contentera pas d'une relation... ahem... Platonique, comme tu sembles la décrire. Tu vois... ce que je veux dire ?

\- ... ! » Edward s'agita soudain. « Elle... » Prit un ton rouge écrevisse. « ... Elle ne l'est pas. En-en-enfin pas  _trop_! » se hâta-t-il de nier à la vue du choc qui se peignait sur le casque d'Alphonse. Se sentant au pied du mur, l'aîné des deux frères se sentit le besoin de se justifier : « ... Qu-Qu-Quand... Quand on prend le temps... de... de le remarquer... E-Envy... ne... n'est pas si  _mal,_  en fait. Physiquement parlant, je veux dire. Je... Je m'en suis rendu compte... récemment. »

Alphonse, qui assistait aux efforts désespérés d'Edward pour paraître insensible aux charmes d'Envy, se surprit à rire. Edward, honteux, lui envoya de petits coups maladroits pour le faire cesser, se félicitant toutefois parallèlement d'avoir préféré un euphémisme à la vérité toute nue. Car comment dire à son petit frère que loin de trouver Envy simplement « pas mal », il le trouvait beau ? Qu'il y avait une attirance physique indéniable et réciproque entre eux, qui jouait aussi dans sa décision en troublant son jugement ? Par orgueil et par peur, cela, jamais Edward ne pourrait l'admettre... tout comme il garderait à jamais secrètes les raisons les plus intimes et inavouables de son choix, qu'Alphonse serait de toute façon incapable de comprendre.

En effet, comment son cadet réagirait-il s'il lui disait que se sentir  _aimé_  par Envy, qui avait tout autant que lui désespérément besoin d'amour, l'avait poussé dans ses bras ? Plus encore, que dirait-il s'il savait,  _réellement,_  ce qui l'avait charmé chez Envy ? Edward préférait ne pas y penser : cela touchait à son désir le plus coupable et, pourtant, le plus humain.

Liberté.

C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit quand Envy et lui s'étaient, pour la première fois, parlé véritablement ; sans cris, sans coups et sans tension. Ce jour-là, Edward s'en souvenait bien. C'était une froide nuit d'hiver. Seule la lune lui tenait compagnie.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Envy.

Edward avait d'abord été sur le qui-vive puis, presque naturellement, une conversation normale s'était engagée entre eux.

Ç'avait été le début de tout. Et lorsqu'Envy était reparti, aussi facilement qu'il était venu... Edward s'était pris à rêver ; à rêver de cette liberté dont l'homonculus jouissait et à laquelle il avait pour sa part depuis longtemps renoncé dès l'instant où il avait sacrifié ses membres et son autonomie puis, lorsqu'il avait entrepris cette difficile quête en compagnie de son frère pour réparer ses erreurs, quitte à faire une croix sur son futur et sur ses rêves et à vendre son âme à un gouvernement abject.

Plus d'indépendance.

Plus d'insouciance.

Et plus d'enfance.

Tout lui avait été ravi. Il avait été plongé de force dans une adolescence qui n'en était même pas vraiment une et qui s'accompagnait de responsabilités qui le dépassaient – quoiqu'il ne l'admettrait pas. Ainsi, bien qu'il l'eût choisi, une part d'Edward n'avait cessé de regretter un passé heureux où chaque jour était une nouvelle page qu'il lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul, d'écrire.

Un passé où il était libre.

Cette liberté, il la retrouvait en Envy ; dans son inconséquence, plus précisément.

Aucun point d'attache.

Aucun compte à rendre.

Aucune responsabilité.

Aucune règle.

Et après lui, le Déluge.

Envy fonctionnait comme ça.

Enfin... Ça, c'était ce qu'Edward avait cru un long moment. Jusqu'à comprendre la terrible ambivalence de l'existence d'Envy : d'un côté, l'homonculus était libre comme l'air et ne se souciait que peu du lendemain, des autres et de ses actes ; de l'autre, il était enchaîné à un rôle, à une personne et à un lieu.

Exactement comme lui.

Si Envy lui paraissait libre, c'était simplement car il essayait de s'en donner les moyens – discutables. Mais l'androgyne aussi était, à sa manière, prisonnier. Or, ils n'aspiraient qu'à être libres. L'un comme l'autre. Pour enfin savourer une vie qui s'écoulait sans qu'ils ne pussent avoir d'emprise concrète sur elle.

Ce souhait était le leur, et devait le rester.

Personne ne pourrait l'entendre sans les juger, et eux ne pourraient l'expliquer sans blesser.

C'était en réalisant qu'ils partageaient bien plus que leur tempérament qu'Edward s'était aperçu qu'Envy et lui n'étaient pas si différents. Alors, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas parlé de tout ça. À aucun moment. Cependant, ce profond désir de liberté était tellement ancré en eux qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin : un regard avait suffi pour qu'ils retrouvent dans l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient eux-mêmes et passent de parfaits inconnus à complices et gardiens d'un secret partagé.

Tout cela, Alphonse n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Edward en était persuadé : son frère aurait beau lui dire qu'il le comprenait, il n'en resterait pas moins blessé par sa franchise. Alors quel intérêt ? Aucun. En revanche, ce qu'Alphonse devait savoir, c'était ça :

« E... Enfin bref. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça jusqu'à maintenant, Al. Mais... Je ne savais pas trop comment tu allais réagir et je ne voulais pas tout précipiter. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée, moi aussi, avant de t'en parler.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nii-san. Je suis content que tu aies décidé de te confier à moi. Même si...

\- ... ''Même si''... ?

\- ''Même si'' je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu par... tout ça.

\- Par Envy et moi, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui. »

Edward, dont le teint avait repris une couleur plus conventionnelle, hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Je me doute. Ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelle que tu peux avaler facilement. Pourtant... » Il attrapa la main d'Alphonse. « Je ne te demande pas de me soutenir, hein. Je n'irai pas jusque là. Mais juste... si tu pouvais au moins... me comprendre ?

\- J'essaie. Mais j'ai du mal.

\- Il ne faut pas. » Edward, enfin, se leva. Il s'étira puis conseilla dans un sourire : « Arrête de te faire du mouron pour moi. Envy n'a pas de mauvaises intentions à mon égard. J'en suis persuadé.

\- Mais peut-il vraiment changer ? Autant que tu le souhaiterais, je veux dire.

\- J'en suis sûr. » Edward se tourna vers son frère. « Il a en lui plus d'humanité que ce qu'on croit.

\- Mais suffira-t-elle à compenser la part qui ne l'est pas ?

\- Oui. Si on lui donne la chance de grandir. » Edward agita le bras droit et rajouta : « J'en mets ma main à couper. » Il se rapprocha d'Alphonse et lui attrapa la tête pour l'attirer à lui. Il posa son front contre le sien et certifia : « Je te le prouverai. » Il s'écarta. Afficha un air tout à la fois serein et assuré. « Je crois en lui. Fais donc de même avec moi. »

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard fort. Malgré leur différend, il ne s'y trouvait aucune colère, mais une compréhension mutuelle que seul le puissant lien qui les unissait pouvait créer.

« D'accord », céda Alphonse face à un Edward ravi. « Je te souhaite de réussir. Par contre... » avertit-il, « Au moindre problème, je veux que tu viennes me voir. Envy trouvera à qui parler !

\- Ha ha ! Ça marche, on fait comme ça ! Et toi, de ton côté... ! » commença Edward avec une énergie qui s'épuisa presque immédiatement. « ... Euh... Si jamais tu croises Envy, tu-...

\- Oui, oui. Je ne manquerai pas de le saluer comme il se doit et je ne le mettrai pas à la porte. Parole. »

Edward, satisfait, envoya un petit coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de son frère en guise de remerciement. Le poids sur son cœur s'en était allé et, couvé par le regard protecteur de son petit frère, le jeune alchimiste se sentait aussi léger que l'air. Il aurait même pu, il en était persuadé, s'envoler ! Et alors qu'il quittait la chambre d'Alphonse, Edward songea à la tête que ferait Envy quand il saurait que tout était arrangé avec Al.

Si seulement Edward avait su que cette tête, il aurait pu la voir en regardant sous le lit sur lequel il était resté assis un bon moment...

En effet, sitôt que le blond eut quitté la pièce, une voix émergea des profondeurs du lit :

« Il est parti ? »

Le corps d'Alphonse se porta légèrement en avant, vers la porte. L'adolescent vérifia d'un coup d'œil et d'oreille que son frère s'éloignait bien, puis se pencha pour regarder sous le lit et souffla :

« Oui. Tu peux sortir. »

Aussitôt, deux mains sortirent de sous le lit, entraînant avec elle un corps androgyne dont le propriétaire n'était autre que celui qui avait été au cœur de la discorde entre les deux frères : Envy. L'homonculus s'extirpa de sa cachette puis s'étira longuement pour dérouiller ses membres ankylosés d'être restés trop longtemps recroquevillés dans un espace si inconfortable. Il y avait dans son attitude une certaine désinvolture qui déplut à Alphonse, mais celui-ci ne fit pas le plaisir à Envy de le relever : il préféra se lever du lit pour aller fermer la porte ; on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il fit bien, d'ailleurs, car la sympathique voix d'Envy l'alpagua dès qu'il eut lâché la poignée de la porte :

« J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais finir de disserter sur ma poire et que j'allais finir par mourir étouffer par la poussière qu'il y a sous ce lit. Ça vous arrive, de faire le ménage ?

\- Quand nous ne sommes pas sur la route ou en train de faire des recherches, oui.

\- Autrement dit, ''jamais''. Mais je crois que j'avais remarqué », ironisa Envy en faisant mine d'épousseter ses bras nus.

Alphonse mit ses mains sur ses hanches avec un air de matrone et commenta :

« Vraiment, je me demande ce qu'il te trouve.

\- Beaucoup de choses, apparemment », rétorqua Envy, qui noua ses mains derrière sa tête avec le détachement que cela supposait. « Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein, la boîte de conserve ?

\- J'apprécierais que tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

\- Et moi, j'apprécierais que la prochaine fois que je viens ici, tu me foutes la paix. Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ce que t'as fait ? De me barrer la route et de me forcer à rester avec toi comme ça ? Une ''séquestration''. Ni plus ni moins. »

Envy avait à présent quitté son sourire pour une mine hostile, qu'il dirigeait volontairement vers Alphonse. Néanmoins, l'adolescent ne se laissa pas démonter. Droit dans ses bottes, il répondit :

« Je ne t'ai empêché de partir que parce que tes allées et venues m'intriguaient et que je voulais savoir ce que tu trafiquais avec mon frère.

\- Ça, je risque pas de te le dire. C'est privé ~ Mais maintenant que t'as une idée de ce qui se passe dans sa chambre,  _puis-je_ m'éclipser ? » demanda l'homonculus d'un ton condescendant au possible.

« Non. J'aimerais te parler un peu.

\- Me ''parler'' un peu ?! Mais on n'a fait que ça pendant une heure avant que l'autre crevette débarque ! C'est quoi, le problème ? T'en as pas encore fini, avec ton interrogatoire ?!

\- Chuut ! » s'alarma Alphonse, qui moulinait des mains pour l'inciter au silence. « Arrête de crier, nii-san va t'entendre !

\- Et après ?! Je trouve que j'ai déjà été  _sympa_  de me planquer pour sauver  _ta_  pomme quand il a débarqué. Tout ça parce que t'as pas les couilles d'assumer que tu te mêles sans cesse de ses affaires ! Ça, plus le fait que j'aie été obligé d'entendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur mon compte... ! Merci bien !

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé toutes les louanges qu'Edward a faites à ton propos.

\- J'ose », cracha un Envy arrogant, bras croisés.

« Pourtant, nii-san se confie peu. C'était une chance unique pour toi de savoir ce qu'il pense de toi car crois-moi, tout ça, Edward ne te l'aurait jamais dit et ne te le dira jamais.

\- Une ''chance'' ? Je trouve pas. Y a franchement certains commentaires dont je me serais passé », grogna le brun.

« Tu parles de...- ?

\- Tu sais très bien desquels je parle. D'ailleurs, c'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. Je l'ai jamais aidée, la crevette. Il se fait des films et oh ! Tu lui feras bien comprendre, avec la subtilité qui est la tienne, que j'ai ni l'envie ni le besoin d'être ''aidé''.

\- Pourquoi tu te braques ? C'est si difficile que ça d'admettre que pour mon frère, tu as des bons côtés – que moi, je cherche encore, cela dit ?

\- Je ne me braque pas.

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'explique juste.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Tu me cherches ?

\- En quelque sorte. Je cherche le ''vrai'' Envy, derrière le masque. Celui dont mon frère m'a parlé et qui doit probablement exister.

\- Ben creuse toujours. »

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard avec froideur. Néanmoins, Alphonse, le premier, céda :

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Envy.

\- Juste mon beau-frère. C'est pire.

\- Je veux simplement m'assurer que mon frère est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Tu joues les nounous ?

\- Toujours. »

Envy cligna des yeux, soufflé par cette réplique, puis éclata de rire.

« Vous faites vraiment la paire !

\- Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Edward. Alors, Envy... » Alphonse lui agrippa le poignet. « Je vais te poser la question à toi, puisque tu t'es montré si ingénieux pour l'éviter avec mon frère. »

Envy se raidit.

« Lorsque le jour promis arrivera, que feras-tu ? »

Un silence.

Profond.

Lourd de sens.

Puis...

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas répondre.

\- Je sais. Tu ne peux pas répondre, oui. Aujourd'hui. »

Alphonse resserra sa prise, faisant siffler Envy de douleur.

« Mais la prochaine fois que je te poserai la question, quand le jour promis sera à notre porte, j'espère que tu auras une réponse plus adaptée à me donner. »

L'armure tira à elle le brun, pour l'attraper au collet.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire souffrir mon frère ; encore moins le trahir, à un moment pareil. Tiens-le toi pour dit.

\- Je sais bien. »

Envy, d'un geste sec, l'écarta de lui.

« T'as fini ?

\- Oui. »

Envy, bien qu'il n'en eût pas besoin, remit correctement son haut, émit un « Tss » d'agacement et contourna Alphonse, décidé à lui fausser compagnie. Toutefois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller, le plus jeune le retint :

« Tu sais... Pour me tenir tête comme ça, nii-san doit beaucoup t'aimer. »

La voix d'Alphonse, qui tournait toujours le dos à Envy, se fit alors infiniment plus douce :

« Il croit en toi. »

Une pause.

« Ne le laisse pas avoir tort sur ton compte. »

Les deux garçons, dos à dos, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement l'un vers l'autre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Mais Envy, avec une vivacité surprenante, se détourna aussitôt pour murmurer :

« Je ne sais pas si je mérite sa confiance. »

Il s'avança. Ouvrit la porte.

« Mais j'essaierai d'en être digne. »

Sur ces mots, l'androgyne s'engouffra dans le couloir, disparaissant dans ses ténèbres et laissant Alphonse à nouveau seul, avec ses pensées et cette ébauche de promesse. Envy la tiendrait-il ? Alphonse n'en savait trop rien. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il y avait bien un fond de vérité dans ce qu'Edward lui avait dit ce soir.

Lorsque son regard avait capté celui d'Envy, un bref instant... Il avait compris ce que son frère avait voulu lui dire. Car si, dans son regard, Envy avait dû lire la sincérité...

... Dans celui d'Envy, Alphonse avait décelé l'espoir.

L'espoir de ne plus être seul.

L'espoir d'être enfin aimé.

Et l'espoir de pouvoir, peut-être, voir une lumière au bout du tunnel.

Ne restait plus qu'à souhaiter que celui qui saurait lui offrir cet espoir serait bien son frère. Mais cela, Alphonse n'en doutait pas... ou plus.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Je pensais que cet OS serait plus court, mais en fin de compte, il est assez long ! J'avoue qu'il ne m'a pas été simple de détailler les sentiments d'Edward o.o C'était un vrai défi : avancer des arguments convaincants, les aligner logiquement et ne pas partir dans le OOC était vraiment difficile u.u' Pourtant, je pense m'être bien débrouillée !

J'espère, en tout cas, que l'histoire vous a plu ~ N'oubliez pas le petit review qui fait plaisir ;p

BisouX à tous et à toutes ! ~

* * *

**Rédaction et édition**  :  _White Assassin_

**Correction** :  _Couw-Chan_


End file.
